Flip: Tail's End
by waterlily12
Summary: Listen children, for we have a story to share. Leave if you want, stay if you dare. We live in a time where we provoked Lady Fortune's anger, but Misfortune's favor. In a world where everything stained black, broken ends never got tied back. In the lines of royalties, there occurred many tragedies. Not everything's given a Happily Ever After as we share our tales of grieve. Dark.
1. Chapter 1 - Corrupted Tyrant

**Okay so... when I checked the poll a day after I made it, I was like (What the... (O_Olll)) because there was already more than ten people that said yes. (I guess I expected too little) But I did promise that it'll be a guarantee if at least ten said yes. (There was twenty)**

 **I'm cutting the poll short since the first chapter is finished! :)**

 **But just to let you know, this is going to be a short story, not like a 20 chapter story like the first one (At least I don't plan on it). And uh... since this will be about the Tail side of the story, expect dark, gloomy atmospheres and not the fun and games that the Heads showed.**

 **Each chapter will (Most likely) feature a different perspective through the Elsword Characters that are still _alive -_ in no specific order. It will be them reminiscing parts of their past as they continue into the future, where it will be led to the finale where everything will be summed up.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Elsword.**

* * *

 _Listen children, for we have a story to share. Leave if you want, stay if you dare. We live in a time where we'd provoked Lady Fortune's anger, but Misfortune's favor. In a world where everything stained black, broken ends never gets tied back. In the lines of royalties, there occur many tragedies._ _Of countries falling apart. A tyrant thirsting for revenge. A princess who could do nothing but watch. A prince turned assassin. A queen, a weapon of war. An elf who lost her optimism. A commander with regrets. A former princess on the run. An engineer who'd gone insane but mourns over a death. Not everything is given a Happily Ever After as we share our tales of grieve, for our lives were **transformed. (Eve's and Chung's weren't the transform classes but majority rules so there)**_

 _This is the Tail's end._

* * *

Elsword Sieghart sat atop the throne and ruled with an iron fist for years now. He would put down rebellions mercilessly by slaughtering them all with his power. Any objects under his rule were considered a sign of mutiny.

He refused to trust anyone because he no longer can. Not after his sister's death upon the hands of her husband and his brother-in-law. He had trusted the Haan family and treated them like they were family - because they were at one point. But that one single act of betrayal was all it took.

Aren, or rather, Ran, had given his soul to the demons for the so-called power to protect, but it only planted a seed of evil. That same seed grew when Elesis was about to agree on the cancellation of his sister's and Elsword's engagement. He'd murdered Elesis right in front of Elsword with the corrupted thought of it was the only way to maintain Ara's happiness before all he could lust for was power.

Elsword had asked for Ara to help him subdue the demon but she refused.

 _"But he... I... I can't raise my weapon against my brother!"_ Was what she had said.

It seemed as though the Infinity Sword couldn't even put his faith in someone he had known for years. He learned that he couldn't trust or rely on anyone but himself.

It was then that he craved for more power than he had already, more in order to take revenge, to mollify his anger. And it was then that he succumbed completely to the dark El's energy.

 _Revenge. Punishment. Power._

 _His mind lusted for those things as he stared at his sister's lifeless body laying in a pool of crimson blood._

 _There came an ominous chuckle while Ran trampled over his body after he got Elsword overpowered. **"Heheheh, so you desire more power than what I have already provided for you?"**_

 _Conwell. The sword that had been within his family and passed down to him, only to discover that a spirit dwells within._

 ** _"You do know what you must pay for more of the dark El's energy, correct?"_**

 _Revenge. Punishment. Power._

 ** _"Ah, you're so transfixed on those things. Keep it up and you'll get your wish... in exchange for corruption in both mind and heart. "_**

 _Revenge. Punishment. Power._

 ** _"Is that what you really want? There will no going back once you concede to that tainted energy."_**

 _Conwell observed with mirth under his hood at the boy's thirst for strength. He had warned him long ago that he must conquer the dark El's energy within him if he wanted to become_ _amoral. But if the dark El finds any wavering weakness that lies in his heart, it will take over._

 _In order words, his heart will turn black and cold._

 _The spirit had to admit, he was impress at how long Elsword was able to contain the power of the dark El. It has been years after his contract with Conwell and nothing short of a few... feral moments had happened. Though that would be changed quickly as he sensed the negativity that Elsword was falling into._

 _His one and only family member was murdered right in front of his eyes by someone they were closed to after all._

 _Revenge. Punishment._ Power. **Power.**

 _Conwell sighed in capitulation. He couldn't keep Elsword waiting any longer. The boy was, somewhat, his master after all. **"Very well young one. If it is power you seek, it is power you shall receive. But I have warned you, you will be at the point of no return."**_

 _Deep within Elsword, the dark spot in his heart started to spread, tainting the surface and taking over._

 _His eyes became sharper and what seemed to be an unlimited amount of strength poured into him out of nowhere. The black spot on his hair seemed to grow even more as well._

 _He smirked_ _barbarous, one that was even more livid that the other ones, as he pushed himself up and causing Ran to retreat to a safer distant._

If he hadn't consumed the dark El's energy, he wouldn't even be alive today.

Elsword clutched his fist as he stared at it with blood red eyes.

He wouldn't be alive to avenge his sister. He couldn't kill Ran that day because of... _her._

 _Several_ _magic imbued swords pinned Ran against the wall. Just as Elsword charged in to deliver the final blow, he was blocked. Blocked by none other than his 'supposed' fiancee._

 _"What. Do you think you're doing?" It didn't sound like a question, more of a demand with a threat to back it up and it send chills down Ara's spines, but she held her place nonetheless._

 _"I-I won't..." The Asura started, eyes wavering in fear but then hardened in resolution. "I will not let you harm my brother!"_

 _Elsword was silent for a moment as his mind register Ara's declaration. His blood red eyes turned from anger to malice, then to that of a killer. "Then I'll kill_ ** _you_** _as well. You, your 'brother', and_ ** _every single_** _Sanderian in your_ **freaking country** _!"_

 _He put more force in his sword and Ara lost her ground, sending her against a_ _column that supported the ceiling. He directed his attention back to where Ran was supposed to be held, only to find that he had disappeared. What was left was the dents that his magic swords had created._

 _He was boiling with anger as his scream echoed within the brick walls of Ruben castle._

He couldn't believe that he let Ara go after that either. She was a quick one when Elsword attempted to attack her. She summoned her celestial fox as a diversion for her escape. He had berated himself for that later on.

Still, he wasn't kidding when he said he would crush the Sanderian Kingdom though. He would search every cranny in that country until it spit Ran out. And since him and Ara spared the same bloodline and the fact that Ran escaped the first time because of her, Elsword vowed to impale her with his own sword as well.

 _"... Are you sure about this Els?" Rena'd questioned the redhead's decision, which earned her a glare back._

 _"Do not. And I mean_ ** _DO NOT_** _ever call me by that ever again."_

 _The Night Watcher flinched at the Infinity Sword's sharp tone and bowed in obedience. "Very well, My King and deepest apologizes for upsetting you."_

 _Elsword has changed. That she knew, but she had underestimated by how much._

It was a few days after Elesis's burial did Elsword made a move. He and his military forces invaded Sander within the blink of an eye. And since Both the king and the princess of Sander was absent, the Royal Adviser, Emirate, was left with the crisis.

Sander fell within the matter of days, but it didn't satisfy Elsword's thirst. The Haans were still out there, and he would do everything in his power to find and put an end to their lives.

It was a few months after his sister's death did Elsword allow an outsider to visit his castle.

 _"Princess Aisha of Velder has come." One of Elsword's servants had announced. He waved the man away just as the door to the throne room opened._

 _Standing right behind it was the girl that had won his heart. Key word,_ had.

 _Elsword no longer care for those kind of feelings. They only hinder him if anything._

 _"Elsword? Is that you?" The purplette squinted at the red haired king as if she barely recognized him, even though he hasn't changed significantly- appearance wise._

 _"Who else do you think I am, Grape?"_

 _At that, Aisha immediately became flustered. "You... How long will you keep up with that nickname?!"_

 _The Infinity sword rolled his eyes in annoyance, then waved Aisha's chide away. "Get to the point. What's your business here?"_

 _The Dimension Witch scrutinized the young man before her, wondering if she was talking to same Elsword months ago. "Well, I... I heard that you took over Sander."_

 _"You have been well informed." The redhead said sarcastically._

 _"... Why?" The magician questioned in disbelief. "Why would you destroy Ara's homeland?!"_

 _"Why?" Elsword parroted, his voice rising by an octave and his eyes betraying immense anger at the mention of a member of the Haan's family. "If you haven't heard, her brother, and my supposed brother-in-law,_ ** _murdered_** _my sister!"_

 _Aisha shrank back and paled, as if she haven't heard that bit of information as of yet. It was so authentic that Elsword almost believed that she didn't know. Almost._

 _"Elsword... I -"_

 _"I think this conversation is over. If this is all you're here for, then leave." Elsword interjected with absolute authority. "Rena, show Princess Aisha the exit."_

He knew Aisha wouldn't understand. She wasn't there. None of them were. That's why he didn't rely on anyone... because they just couldn't understand his motive.

He might have been affected by the heart-broken eyes that Aisha gave him but it only lasted for a few minutes.

It had been about two years when he found Ara, though it was by pure chance since his main target was Ran himself.

 _"So this is where you have been hiding." Elsword spat._

 _The Asura had only fear in her eyes as she held her spear. "E-Elsword..."_

 _"That's_ King _Elsword to you." The Infinity Sword corrected with venom, his swords raised for combat. "You escaped once but I won't let you escape again. You'll pay with your life for protecting your dear brother!"_

 _He dashed forward, sword keen on impaling Ara's heart. But he hadn't expected electrical blasts to shot at his feet and he had to jump back to a safer distance._

 _"You dare to touch her?" growled an achingly familiar voice._

 _Add Kim._

 _Blood-lust eyes met with insane purple ones and immediately knew that each other was the enemy that they must take down._

 _"My business is with Haan, not you." Elsword retorted, straightening up. "If you value your life, then I suggest you leave. But if you affiliate yourself with that woman, then I won't give you any mercy."_

 _The Diabolic Esper_ _cackled at that challenge. "Fighting words, brat. Let's see you try."_

It had been a chaotic fight that mowed down all the trees around them, creating a desolated land of burnt debris. Neither party gave up fighting, but Add was the one that was losing. Elsword was going to give the final blow to the Diabolic Esper if it wasn't for her intrusion again.

 _"STOP!" Ara had jumped right in between when Elsword was about to go in for the final strike._

 _His sword impaled right into the Asura's stomach instead of Add's, but sends red liquid splattering nonetheless._

 _"Tch." Elsword clicked his tongue as some of the blood touched his face. He then pull his sword out, leaving a dying Ara to fall into Add's arms._

 _He didn't bother listening in to what last words they were exchanging. He didn't have a care for that._

 _"You..." Add began once Ara's hand fell back to her side. "YOU'LL PAY!"_

 _Elsword looked over his shoulder at the hysteria in Add's eyes, something that reflected upon him. He smirked cruelly. "Do you want to join that woman that badly?"_

 _Add was about to fight a losing battle if it wasn't for yet_ another _interloper._

 _"I heard sounds of -" When Aisha had gotten there through means of teleportation, she took a sharp intake of breath at the sight. Ara was on the ground, motionless and if it wasn't for the expanding pool of blood and the wound in the Asura's stomach, Aisha would have believed that the former Sander Princess to be asleep._

 _She then turned to see Add and Elsword fighting and glowered, gritting her teeth and clenching her fists. "ENOUGH!"_

 _She froze both of them in their tracks with a Binding Circle spell._

 _"Stay out of this Aisha!" Add'd demanded, but was ignored as the Dimension witch walked right pass him and towards Elsword._

 _Her hand went up and made a horizontal swipe, the sound of a_ slap _echoed through the battlefield and then Binding Circle released its grip on its victims. But both fighters were quite taken aback to resume._

 _"ELSWORD! HOW COULD YOU?!" Aisha'd screeched in fury. "HOW COULD YOU KILL ARA?!"_

 _"Watch what you say to me, or I might accidentally cut you with my sword." Elsword threatened, causing her to flinch. He then rubbed his aching face in annoyance. "El dammit, you slap harder that you swing that stick of yours!"_

 _"Does it look like I give a crap right now?!" Aisha barked back with a strained voice and teary eyes. "You murdered Ara and you were about to kill off Add too! How could you take away my friends like that Elsword?! How could you?!"_

 _"How could I?" The Infinity Sword voiced. "She helped her freaking brother escape!"_

 _"Because he was her only family left!" Aisha'd justified. "Just when Ara finally find solace, you just had to come ruin it! Now Yin and Yang are motherless because of you!"_

 _Add went wide-eyed while Elsword's eyes narrowed. "She... had_ kids _when she went into hiding?"_

 _"Yes, and I won't let you harm them if my life depends on it!" Aisha declared._

 _"... Are you declaring yourself as my enemy right now?" Elsword growled._

 _Aisha was taken aback by his hostilities but she held her own, but with broken eyes. "Elsword, you are the worst person I ever met! I..._ ** _I HATE YOU_** _!"_

 _Even though that did stung a little, Elsword's face was stoic, but his eyes became even colder. "... The feeling's mutual, Princess Aisha."_

It was then that anything he had for the purplette was thrown out the window. Nothing was going to stop him on his path to revenge and if he had to go through Aisha, then he will. He will mow down everything and everyone affiliated with the Haans, and it would seem to him that Velder was his next target.

He found more reasons to hate Velder soon after when he had announced his plans to go to war with the kingdom.

 _"You Majesty..." Rena started with conflicted eyes. "I... I cannot take part in this battle."_

 _Elsword eyed the elf with little interest. "What? Let me guess; is it because of your close friendship with the Cerise family? Or is it because of that Commander, Raven Corvus?"_

 _The Night Watcher's eyes widened ever so slightly but tried to keep her composure, but nothing escape Elsword's gaze. "I think it's about time you drop silly ties with all of them. They will soon become the enemy."_

 _Rena bit her lips and said nothing. Instead, she excused herself and walked out of the conference room._

It was the day after the next that he had found Rena's letter of resignation in his room, and he was furious. Rena was the only one he had placed little faith in and even she had turned her back.

He was going to destroy Velder for this. But of course, the kingdom held their own against the Ruben military. Velder was home to many skilled magicians and they were a force to be reckon with - especially with one that had control over ice and another who could manipulate time and space - then there was the engineer who could rip through the fabric of time itself and create deadly weapons at a whim.

He found it strange that he hadn't seen the King or the Queen leading the fight, but he found the reason once his intelligence had came back from scouting. As it had turned out, King Marcus and Queen Lilia had, unfortunately, been murdered by Edan, who was known as the Blood Colonel nowadays, and Noah had taken the throne as queen.

He found that bit of information intriguing. So he wasn't the only one who had been betrayed by someone he considered as family.

For a second, he empathized with Aisha and wanted to call it off, but it disappeared as quickly as it came. If Aisha' family had been murdered, then the purplette would have felt that same way he did, but she didn't. She was nowhere close to it.

The attacks between the two kingdoms continued on for about a year with either kingdom winning. Another year later, the Velder Queen herself requested an audience with Elsword.

 _"So... you want a ceasefire?" The Infinity Sword asked with disinterest as he leaned on his elbow._

 _"Yes." Noah confirmed with a nod, a cold but serious expression on her face as if it was permanently stuck there. "As we both know, our armies are becoming weary of this endless war. It would not be wise to continue or there will be internal conflicts."_

 _Elsword scoffed. "I'll just crush any rebellion in my way."_

 _"Do you really think you can afford to lose more men when my country still has some fire power if this comes on?" She said, blunt and to the point and never fazed by Elsword's statement and attitude._

 _"What makes you think I can't kill you right now while I have the chance?" Elsword threatened eyes narrowed, but when he leveled a gaze with the queen, he found that her eyes were as cold as her magic._

 _Ice started to form on the surface of the table they were sitting at, from Noah and slowing creeping towards Elsword. The air took on a cold temperature despite the summer heat. "Is that a threat, Young King of Ruben?"_

 _At once, he knew he wouldn't be a match to a skilled magician who had be trained in magic since childhood - at least, not then. Besides, he heard Noah had an absolute defense when it came to her ice magic, but it also served as an offense as well. So the chances of him getting injured while his attacks were blocked were highly likely."... Tch. You really are the Ice Princess. Or should I change it to the Ice_ Queen _now?"_

He had duly agreed to the peace treaty, but he only used this time to strengthen his own kingdom's fighting power. Even now, his lust for more power was as strong as ever. And to make sure he wouldn't have more trouble in the future, he enlisted help.

 _"You request an alliance with my kingdom?" The Code Nemesis clarified emotionless but her eyes betrayed suspicion when Elsword visited and explained himself._

 _"Yes." Elsword answered cautiously. Any mistake would result in an immediate war with the Nasodians, knowing Eve's enjoyment of wars. She treats these political warfare as games to relieve her of boredom, so she would gladly step onto the battlefield to make a road of dead corpse... as she did to Feita and Bethma. He needed that kind of power on his side lest he want Eve to personally pave a path to Ruben castle if the time ever comes._

 _"... Very well." The Nasod replied with disinterest, but before Elsword could respond with anything, she continued. "However, if you or any of your people were to point a weapon at my race or drag us down,_ I _will personally see to it that Ruben meet with its annihilation."_

 _Elsword challenged Eve's threat with a cold smirk and bowed. "Of course Your Majesty. I will look to you for assistance when the time comes, Queen of Destruction."_

 _No one was going to stop him on his blood path to destroy everything that had to do with the Haan family, and that included his own people._

Elsword watched as the pathetic noble begged at his feet but he seemed to have found more interest at his hands; his other arm being propped against the armrest of the throne so he could rest his head on his knuckles.

If the man was trying to appeal to Elsword's sympathetic side with how pathetic he'd looked, the Infinity Sword had none.

"I wasted enough time listening to your empty lies." The Infinity Sword announced and the snapped his finger. Before the noble could plead even more, a sword was summoned behind the man and cleanly decapitated him.

"That's what happens when you try anything funny behind my back." Elsword said in a bland tone as he watched the - now - headless body fall into a heap of carcass on his carpeted floor. His lips curved into a callously smirk at his work before he stood up and kicked the head down the flight of stairs, blood spilling out to follow the body part down.

He then called the guards to lean the mess up as he left he throne room.

How many was that? Oh right, it was the fifth one that week. He was getting a little bored their not-so-secret movement. If they were going to become an insurgent group, then they should make it less obvious - not that it would escape under Elsword's careful scrutiny.

He learned to keep his enemies close so he could keep an eye on them so that if they do anything out of line, he made sure to put them to an end - quite literally.

The image of a certain Dimension Witch flashed across his mind. "Heh, I haven't seen her in awhile. Maybe I should keep her close as well." He held up a fist and quickly ensnared it close. "Trap her like a fly so she has nowhere to go."

* * *

 **'Kay~ What do you think? I hope you guys won't regret wanting a sequel because there will be little to no humor in this c:**

 **It might take a while for the next one to be post up but since I'm lacking inspiration- really lacking inspiration - in the Pokemon fandom an having complications there, I'll most likely focus on the Elsword fandom for a bit. And about that...** **I have a few plot bunnies in my head that won't go away! So don't blame me if I start posting other stories as well - relax, they're most likely oneshots.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Sleepless Elf

**New chapter's up!**

 **This chapter title describes me since I wrote most of this in the middle of the night though my eyes are just so tired... of course, I post this up during the night as well...wow.**

 **Just to completely make sure, this is set in the alternate timeline (Tail) that had been introduced in _What Do You Think of Me Now? _ Things are probably slow for the beginning chapters but I'm setting it up right now.**

 **And again, each chapter features a different character's story and how it lead to where they are now.**

 **For those who reviewed, I have responded through private message but thanks for reviewing!**

 **Though for the guests...**

 _ **Guest - Bingo. Your explanation was way more simpler than mine and it got the point through too XD (You forgot Chung too but he's not in there yet)**_

 _ **GirlyTurtle - Thanks! I'll try to update frequently but there's no guarantees so... ^^'**_

 **If any of you have further questions about this story, I'll gladly answer to the best ability that I can - seeing I have already gain some confusion through last chapter.**

 **Sorry for future grammar mistakes and misspellings. If someone would point them out, that would be nice.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Elsword.**

* * *

The mountains stood proud and high throughout the land of Elrios. The sun barely rising out of its slumber and slowly taking the moon's place as its bright lights cause the night shed away.

The trees that settled into rich soil rustled their leaves as the wind brushed past them, but that wasn't the only cause for the rustling of the leaves.

Swift blurs traveled from on branch of the tree to another, so fast that even with trained eyes, one would have a hard time distinguishing who or what it was.

A fire figure leapt across a rather large gape between two woody perennial plant, letting tresses of lime-blonde hair sailed behind along with the black cape with the air current. The morning dew that the leaves shook off gave the hair a beautiful sparkle against the warm sunlight.

Successfully landing to the other side with black heeled boots scraping against the bark, the figure repeated the process with several others behind her.

"Lady Rena!" One of her companions called to the attention to the one leading.

"What is it Agis?" Rena inquired without inclining her head back to face the male elf.

"You have not rest at all for three days and three nights straight. Should you not rest?" Agis questioned with a lace of concern for the Leader of the Night Savers.

"Agis has a point." A female elven warrior supported. "You are our leader. It is important that you are in good health to lead the Night Savers."

"Faelyn, Agis," Rena voiced calmly, her green eyes glancing over behind her to see her squad following her without problem after a night's patrol. "I appreciate your concern but I'm fine. There's nothing to worry about."

She then gazed forward once more, focusing on the trees ahead while going deep into thought. How long was it since she had accepted this role? It felt like a long time since the time she spent in Ruben Castle and how things fell apart.

She was at a lost when she had came too late to help after hearing the frenzy that was taking place. What she saw shocked her into silence. Elesis dead and Elsword being engulfed in dark El.

 _"Elsword! What happened?!" She'd asked, rushing to Elesis's side to check her pulse, in hopes of finding one. To her horror, Elesis's hands were cold and there was no pusle at all._

 _She looked over to Elsword, detecting to dark El and the feral look he was making at the wall. He then threw his sword against the ground and screamed at the top o his lungs, catching the elf completely off guard._

 _"DAMN YOU HAANS! I WILL HUNT EVERY LAST OF YOU UNTIL MY LAST BREATH!"_

It was a little later when Elsword was finally able to speak somberly that she learned of the tragedy. She couldn't believe who the murder was and even further, who had help the murder escape. She felt both concern and disappointed, but not as much as what Elsword decided upon.

 _"An invasion on Sander?" Rena'd queried incredulously to check if her hearing was still good. She was in the conference room with Elsword and the other high ranking generals in a discussion about warfare._

 _"Do you have something to say, Rena?" Elsword said with little regard._

 _"... Are you sure about this Els?" Rena's question had gained a glare from the redheaded king._

 _He stood up from his seat and growled. "Do not. And I mean_ ** _DO NOT_** _ever call me by that ever again."_

 _The Night Watcher flinched at the Infinity Sword's sharp tone, leading to an intimidating silence chilling the atmosphere after that. The other generals did not think it wise to speak up so they prudently kept their mouths shut._

 _Rena leveled a gaze with Elsword but was unable to recognize him anymore. Where had that lazy little boy gone off to? The one who wanted nothing to do with political affairs but to play pranks? She searched his ruby eyes once more just to make sure but t_ _he red haired king that she was serving under had changed completely. She knew that there would be changes after that fateful day but she had underestimated how much._

 _Although she did close her hands into fists, she steeled her eyes upon the decision of obeying king of Ruben. "Very well, My King and deepest apologizes for upsetting you." She bowed in apology._

 _She then straightened her spine as Elsword suddenly became a stranger to her. He was no longer a friend that she could a approach, but a king that was to fear."As for the battle ahead, it is a sudden advancement. Are the soldiers ready for it? I dare say there hasn't been too many foreign conflicts."_

 _Elsword chuckled amusingly, looking down at the map with battle palms written in blood red ink. "It'll be a quick one, that's for sure."_

Rena had been one of the commanders of the army along with Elsword who marched towards Sander. She was reluctant to go into battle with Sander. After all, it was her friends' homeland but... she did what was commanded.

 _"Destroy the place until they surrender and the Haans found. Got it?" Elsword ordered with a crazed thirst in his eyes._

 _Rena casted a hesitant glance over while riding on her horse, then closed her eyes, knowing that it was too late to turn back. "Of course, Your Majesty."_

 _Like the Infinity Sword had predicted. The invasion was over within the blink of an eye. It appeared to her that the Sanderians were not at all prepared for an attack._

 _Rena struck with grace at her heels, slashing away the enemy soldiers that came at her that she would regret slaying after. But her traps and Erendil were nothing to match with the thousands - perhaps even millions - of swords that Elsword summoned. It stunned her how he'd killed everything in his path with not a sweat visible on his skin. Where exactly did he get all that strength?_

 _It was a anticlimactic battle, really. Rena and Elsword cleared away most of the path before the Ruben soldiers could lift a weapon. It was a war that was over before it even started._

After those events, Rena began to question her loyalty. Elsword was completely tainted by the dark El. As an elf, she was everything opposed to such a thing, but he had been a longtime friend since he was little and Elesis was a dear friend to her as well. She could not leave Elsword's side after the death of his sister. Who else was supposed to be there to support him when all he's doing now is making enemies?

Chung wasn't an option sine she hadn't seen him in years. After Hamel had fallen, mainly due to the demons but also partly because the the corrupted king delcared war of Altera, the Prince of the country had disappeared without a trace. He may as well be considered dead.

Aisha wouldn't be able to either because she had her own problems and well... she couldn't do anything when she saw how much he had changed.

 _"I think this conversation is over. If this is all you're here for, then leave." Elsword'd decided absolute authority after a short talk with Aisha when she visited. "Rena, show Princess Aisha the exit."_

 _"Yes, Your Majesty." Rena duly bowed and escorted Aisha out._

 _"But that's not what I'm here for..." Aisha'd muttered under her breath and her elven hearing had caught it. Her eyes trailed over the purplette then looked back to Elsword at the corner of her eyes before the double door to the throne room closed behind them by soldiers._

 _"Aisha," The Night Watcher placed a comforting hand on the young magician's shoulder. "Elsword's..." she trailed since she didn't know what she was going with it. Say that he's corrupted? To Pardon for his coldness?_

 _"... changed." She had settled lamely._

 _Aisha kept her gaze downcast as Rena guide her down the hall. "I-is he really... Elsword?"_

 _The elf gave the magician a look of sympathy. So Aisha couldn't recognize the redhead as well._

 _"Sadly."_

 _The Dimension Witch hugged her elbows and trembled. "That... that can't be him. He seems so unapproachable." she then turn her gaze to the Night Watcher. "How are you holding up?"_

 _The elf mulled over the question, knowing that Aisha noticed that she had changed as well. "I'm... fine."_

 _"You're lying."_

 _Rena laughed bitterly. "I guess so. But..." her eyes glazed over. "Elsword needs someone by his side. After Elesis's death, he's unstable."_

 _The two of them fell silence, knowing not what to say._

 _"Your letter. Is it true?" Rena decided to venture._

 _Aisha's eyes began to become teary and nodded. "Rena... I think you need to come to Velder."_

That time, Rena watched as Aisha started to break down in front of her. The purplette had written down the events that had happened in Velder but from her hand writing, the elf could tell that she was trembling when she had wrote it. The situation was bad as it was but hearing more deaths horrified Rena even more.

When she had went to Velder - Elsword didn't have a care about it - she was faced with who became known as the Ice Queen.

 _"Hello Rena, is there a reason behind your visit?" Noah'd queried with a icy tone._

 _"Ah, nothing important." Rena tried to smile but it came out rather awkward. Again, she could not recognize the person in front of her "Just dropping by for a visit."_

 _The_ _new Velder Queen sighed, rubbing her temples. "I appreciate the thought but I am quite busy with my work so I would advise you to not 'just dropping by for a visit' unless it's for a business."_

 _"I... see..."_

Rena couldn't believe just how much her friends had changed. It was as if the happy days were nothing but a dream and reality had just came knocking on the door to wake them up. She had hoped that it was just a big phase that everyone was gong through and with time, things will return to normal.

That was the last optimistic thought she will have in her mind as things turned into chaos and she was left to watch.

 _"Hi Raven!"_

 _Golden orbs met with lime green ones and the Veteran Commander silently wave the elf a wave._

 _"I haven't heard from you for a long time, how have you been?" Rena tried to strike up a conversation. She had known the man for a while for his silence so she had always tried to get him to talk more, albeit her attempts leads to failure most of the time for Raven tend to end the conversation early._

 _"I'm sure you'd heard." He replied curtly._

 _"Ah... sorry." Rena immediately dropped her cheerful facade in favor of staring solemnly at the ground; her hands balled into fists. "I wish.. I had been of help. To anyone." She truly wished for that. Out of the two crisis, she wasn't present for either and it frustrated her that she couldn't do anything at all._

 _Raven spared the self-inflicting elf a look. "There's nothing you cou - Gah..." he grimaced suddenly, his posture slack as he held onto his Nasod arm._

 _Rena immediately became alert. "Are you okay, Raven?!"_

That was the first sign of Raven overusing his Nasod arm. He assured her that it was nothing and she was convinced at that time. Again, she felt helpless in the situation as everyone around her suffered through some type of pain.

In the following year, she watched as Elsword became a tyrant and ruthless put down any rebellion that faced him. She found nothing to be happy about anymore as more blood was shed around her. She started to waver on her decision to support Elsword, for this wasn't what she wished for. Not at all.

Before two years were over, she made another visit to Velder, but she had not expected to see someone there.

 _"R-Rena...!" The Asura had uttered, her voice laced with fright._

 _"Ara...?" Rena blinked. "What are you..."_

 _Though Rena didn't have any particular grudge against the elbony woman, she did have her suspicions from what she had heard. And for that reason, she automatically into a fighting stance, ready to withdraw her_ _Erendil at any given moment._

 _Aisha quickly stepped in between, telling Rena to stop. "Rena! She's our friend remember?"_

 _The elf blinked for before realizing what she was doing. She straightened up and place her head in her hand. "Sorry. It's just that... His Majesty has a grudge against Ara and it just..."_

 _Rena leveled a gaze with the Asura. "Would you explain your actions back then and where you have been?"_

 _Ara sat down in a chair and cover her face with the palms of her hands. "I-I'm sorry Rena... It's true that I helped my brother escape but he was the only family I had left. I just couldn't believe he was taken over by a demon!"_

 _Her figure trembled as tears welled up. "After I escape from Ruben, I tried searching for my brother for an explanation but he wasn't anywhere. I thought maybe he returned to Sander so I decided to return home but... but when I got there, everything was in ruins! I c-couldn't believe E-Elsword did that to m-my h-homeland!"_

 _Rena's hardened eyes soften with pity. She knew that there was a story behind what Elsword had told her, which was just Aren killing Elesis and Ara helped. Protecting one's family is one of the top priorities and she was doing just that._

 _"I see." She wasn't sure if she was happy that she was given the full story or not. The fact that Ran was still alive and there was a high chance of Ara wanting to protect him from Elsword's death grip again. That brought up the fact that Elsword was chasing after Ara as well and since she knew Ara was here... she was debating whether or not she should report this._

 _"Please don't tell anyone." The Dimension Witch interrupted, then motioned for Rena to come closer before she opened up the curtains behind her. The elf widened her eyes, seeing two infants sleeping soundly in a crib._

 _"They... resemble Ara and..." Rena found herself saying._

 _"Please take care of Yin and Yang." Ara pleaded with a bow. "They're still so young. I don't want them to be involved in this."_

 _"Ara," Rena started, facing said girl with a motherly glare. "What is the meaning of this? First His Majesty said your brother had murdered Elsa and you helped him escape and now, what is this? I thought you had feelings for His Majesty!"_

 _"I..." Ara averted her gaze. "I don't know anymore..."_

She had learned that Aisha had been giving the Asura shelter but she questioned if the purplette knew what she was doing. Then seconds later, she questioned herself if she was going to hide Ara's existence from Elsword as well, now that she knew that Ara was just trying to do what any human would do. And that would be to protect their family.

Her doubts began to built up even more from then and especially after having that conversation with Aisha and Ara. She had realized that she no longer address Elsword by his actual name but by a formal title whenever his name came up. It was a sign of their ever distancing friendship, something she had fear to happen.

It didn't help that once she returned to Ruben, she received a letter. A letter from the secret order, Night Savers. In it was a request for her to become the leader of the order.

Rena had initially been in the Night Savers before she entered into Ruben Castle to serve under the Siegharts and now, due to the last leader no longer able to continue, she was to succeed as leader and it seems that she was needed gravely.

This sent her into an internal conflict and she didn't know what to do.

 _"I don't know what to do." She sighed as she leaned against the wall. "So I came to you."_

 _Raven skimmed the letter, resting against the true in the courtyard of Velder. "It's really up to you. But it sounds like they need you. Do they not have anyone else that's suited?"_

 _Rena shook her head. "Apparently not. Last time I visited, many were still inexperienced Trapping Rangers. I just don't want to abandon Ruben or my people..._

 _"How is His Majesty faring?"_

 _The Night Watcher heaved a drawn out sigh. "I don't think Elsword's ever coming back."_

 _"..." The Veteran Commander merely averted his gaze to the sky as the wind ruffle his hair. "Stay by his side for now and give more time to think about this. Think about this as well; where do you think your presence will affect the most? Where do you think you could do the most?"_

 _Rena stared at Raven for several long seconds before break into a fit of laughter, something she hadn't done for near two long years._

 _The Veteran Commander raised a questioning brow._

 _"N-nothing," Rena wheezed, calming down and wiping away a tear. "Thanks Raven. I knew your the only one can talk to about these things."_

She had decided then what she was going to do. Yet, her resolution was crushed a few weeks after what Elsword had done to Ara and when Elsword declared war on Velder. She just couldn't believe what Elsword was going to do. And when she had voiced her reluctance to participate in the upcoming war, Elsword had brushed it off coolly with terms such as 'silly ties.'

That was the final straw as she excused herself from the conference room.

That was also the last time she saw Elsword or have a close-to-normal chat with Raven.

Rena arrived at a clearing surrounded by the forest. The Night Savers had temporary camps so that if there was an emergency, they would just move. But at the moment, they have been stationed near Velder for longer than usual. Mostly because Noah and Rena had made an alliance and from then, her people had been patrolling around Velder's borders in case of an attack from a foreign country. In this age, no one could be to relax lest they want to face the consequences of being off guard.

She herself don't often stay in the campsite since she moves from fortress to capital for her patrols. This was just one of the days that she would return to camp to rest up for a bit and take care of business within the Night Savers.

"Lady Rena!" One of the elves of the camp greeted with a bow. "Welcome back!"

"I trust your patrol went well, Lady Rena?" Another said.

Rena nodded to them before retreating into her tent. She sat down behind her desk and massage her temples, though she didn't rest for too long for the image of a raven haired man crossed her mind.

She quickly sat back up and slipped out of her portable shelter in a rush.

"Lady Rena, where are you going?" Agis shouted after telling some elves off to train. "You haven't rested yet!"

"Don't worry, I'll get some sleep later!" The Night Watcher hollered back, making a nimble dashes out of the encampment. She had done this more often than not, always visiting Raven since's his health has been deteriorating during and after the war against Ruben.

 _"Raven, I'm coming in!" Rena exclaimed, slamming the door open. "I heard from Aisha that you weren't feeling too well!"_

 _Once inside, she saw the man sitting on the side of his bed while clutching onto his Nasod arm in a hail attempt to calm it down. Sweat trailing down from his face as he faced Rena with a pained expression._

 _"H-hey Rena." Raven greeted though his voice was strained. "How's the Night Savers?"_

 _The Night Watcher made large strides to close the distance between them. "I don't think it's the time to discuss that. How are you feeling?"_

 _"I'm fine." Raven assured though his face betrayed him as another automatic wince cross expression._

 _"Is there something wrong with your arm?" Rena ventured, ignoring the fact that he just lied right now._

 _"It's fine, really Rena. You don't need to -"_

 _"But I_ been _worried!" The elf interjected, a bit louder than she had intended._

 _Raven stared at her while she widened her eyes and clasped a hand over her mouth, blushing slightly."A-ah... i-it's just that... we're f-friends right? I-I'm supposed to worry."_

 _The Veteran Commander seemed to pause for a moment in though before chuckling rather weakly. "I'm blind..."_

 _"What?!" Rena exlcaimed in shock and then grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him. "Are you really?! Can you see me? How many fingers am I holding?!"_

 _"R-Rena...!" Raven tried to stop the elf from becoming too frantic."I didn't mean that I - GAH!" He yelped as another surge of pain coursed through his arm._

 _"Ah!" The Night Watcher immediately pull her hands away. "I'm so sorry Raven! Did i hurt you anywhere?"_

 _Raven gasped for breath while clutching his arm, his head aching as well. "It's... my arm. It's been bothering me... for a while. I... must have... must have... over used... it..." His voice became faint as he slowly lost consciousness to the blaring pain in his brain, causing him to fall forward._

 _Rena made to catch and shook the commander. "Raven? Raven, wake up! RAVEN!"_

More signs shown up that lead to Raven being hospitalized in his bed. None of them knew what the consequences of Raven overusing his Nasod arm so they thought nothing of it. However, it only lend to detrimental results as Raven's life slowly slips away from reality, something Rena refused to accept, but what could she do? Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

Again, she found herself not being able to do anything.

 _"You can what?" Rena voiced when Aisha had proposed a theory. She too, did not want Raven to leave them just yet._

 _"I can prolong his life span with my time magic."_

Raven had accepted Aisha's help but Rena wasn't sure about this unorthodox method. What was it going to entail for Aisha? The elf knew that performing time magic takes a great deal out of the caster so how does it affect the caster when using magic to that bends nature's flow?

When she had learned - from Add - of what Aisha was actually doing to herself in order to help Raven, both of them agreed that Aisha should stop.

 _"Aisha, that's enough." Raven'd told the Dimension Witch when she was about to recast another time spell. "You shouldn't waste anymore of that time magic on me."_

 _"But -"_

 _"Aisha," Rena interrupted sternly. "We know that your intentions are good but you're risking your own health for Raven. Your own life span in dwindling right now."_

 _Raven nodded in agreement. "I rather not have the princess I have been tasked to take care of harming herself because of me."_

 _"But..." Aisha balled up her fist as she looked down, yet she didn't cry. "You'll die. You'll leave us just like Ara! I don't want that Raven!"_

Somehow, they were able to convince Aisha, but now Raven was back in what would possibly be his deathbed. It was something Rena didn't want to think about.

"Almost there," The Night Watcher muttered absentmindedly as she reached Velder Capital, where the royal castle was. Once reaching the large castle, she quickly made her way through the castle, having memorized very corner of it since she's been their many times already.

Once she made it to the quarter where the Veteran Commander was resting in, she knocked on the door. "Raven, it's Rena. May I come in?"

"Do I really need to answer that every time?" came his response, though it was weak per usual.

She would have found it funny but she had forgotten how it was to be lighthearted. She bore a serious look when she opened the door, an expression that seemed to have forever made its home on Rena's once cheerful face.

"It's a way to make sure." Rena replied vaguely as her gaze soften. She didn't want to admit that hearing his voice often relaxes her since she knew that he was still there.

She made large strides with her legs as if it was natural to take such big steps and pulled a chair to seat by Raven's side. "Have you been moving?"

The Veteran Commander put down the book he was reading while leaning against the bed frame and offered the elf a grateful look. "Not as much as before."

Rena inclined her gaze down at the hands balled up against her lap. "I see..." she then looked up, trying her best to smile but it was forced, like usual. "If you need anything I'll -"

"It's fine Rena," Raven assured. "I been doing just fine, especially with you coming to visit me everyday. Are you getting enough sleep?" He added after, seeing the dark circles under her eyes and how her complexion had paled significantly.

Rena nodded, trying to hide her stacking fatigue with a reassuring look. "I do. And I'll take a short nap in a bit."

Raven's gaze became skeptical, knowing that she wouldn't. He knew that telling the elf to stop visiting him and get some sleep would be fruitless since he had tried that several times yet he couldn't let Rena develop insomnia - if she hadn't already.

"Rena."

"Hm?"

"Close your eyes for a minute. Don't open them in the middle though."

"Huh?" The Night Watcher blinked, nonplussed by the request.

Raven's face was stoic as per usual as he grabbed Rena's left hand from her lap. "Just do it."

She looked down at his grip on her wrist, tilting her head to the side. Was he going to check her pulse? "What's the point in -"

"Rena." Raven interrupted, giving her a stern gaze.

The Night Watcher sighed in defeat, knowing that she couldn't argue when Ravel gave her that tone. "Fine." She slowly closed her eyes, counting the time mentally.

 _One. Two. Three..._

Raven watched as she slowly doze off upon completely closing her eyes. Before her body fall due to sleep, Raven gently caught her by the shoulders as her head landed against his chest.

The commander grimaced as his Nasod arm smarted, adding to his already weaken state, but ignored it as he set Rena's upper body on his bed, with her head resting on his lap, book already placed out of the way.

He sighed softly as his human hand stroke Rena's silky smooth hair. "How long has it since I seen you smile?"

* * *

 **A little change in perspective in the end but hope you wouldn't mind that XP. I was having trouble deciding whose perspective to write in next and I settled for Rena. It went on longer than I expected...**

 **... Maybe I should let the randomizer decide who will be next.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Psychotic Engineer

**Hiiiiii guys~! I been caught back up with Elsword NA so I'm a bit slow in updating.**

 **Here's the newest chapter! And sorry for any mistakes (Grammars, misspellings, whatnots). I haven't had the time to look over it. And if I leave it alone for a few days and come back to look over it, I have a high chance of adding more to the already long chapter... I rather not have that happening because that would take even longer to pot up a new chapter.**

 **Guest review (Because I can't reply through pm)**

 **Guest** _ **\- Aww... I'm sorry ;; And I'm sorry about Ara too. I like her, but this story is supposed to be dark and gloomy, so there should be some character deaths some way or another. Oh, thank you for noticing my mistakes! I'll fix them right away! I'm glad someone caught them XD And about what Raven said... it means something else; not that he's blind nor is it a typo. It'll be cleared up when he comes up or when you figure out what he means.**_

 **Thanks for people who reviewed! I really appreciate it~!**

 **Now onto the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Elsword.**

* * *

Add watched Yin and Yang play in the distance. They had really grown since he first seen them.

A solemn smiled crossed his features, feeling guilty for the twins for losing their mother when they were just infants. They had a fate similar to his. Not being able to have a mother by their side. That was the one thing he wanted to change but... it was nothing but a failure.

 _"No..." He'd muttered upon entering a timeline that was_ not _his. He watched as the younger Add showed a picture book to his mother with a smile gracing both of their faces._

 _"This couldn't be..." Add mumbled, placing a hand over his left eye as he backed away in disblief. "There must be errors in the calculations!"_

 _He looked back to the happy dual with jealousy building up within him. "There are... other timelines where everything gain a happily ever after...?" He asked himself. Then, out of nowhere, he laughed. An insane laugh that was worst than his usual ones as his eyes darken._

 _"... Someone's going to pay for ruining my world."_

That was when he had started towards the path of insanity. He researched endlessly for a formula that would work and created machines that allowed him to manipulate the fabric of time and space. Though he didn't know if he had regretted that path. It was because of his developing insanity that led him to Ara.

He gave another solemn smile towards the ground as he remembered the Asura's smiles and her angry faces. At first, they were annoying, but over time, he found them a tolerable. He thought that he had always been interested in Queen Eve, but that was mainly for her codes - he would do anything for her Nasod Codes. It was a component that no one except Eve possessed and he was sure that it would help him with his projects. But when he met Ara... there were no feelings at first sight, but he developed them later.

"I should've said something..." He mumbled to himself, remembering the time when Ara came crying to her about how Elsword didn't choose her. He didn't know what to say, nor did he know how.

 _"Will you ever shut up Orange? Why are you so upset over something as trivial as that? No wonder Elsword didn't like you."_ was what he ended up saying before prying the Asura off of him. He was honestly tired of hearing Elsword this and Elsword that. He had to leave as quick as possible because there was something abnormal in his heart that he didn't know back then.

Looking back, he really should have said something else.

 _"Don't you like Ara?" Aisha'd asked on the eve of her 18th birthday._

 _He'd scoffed at the assumption. "And what made you think that?"_

 _The purplette shrugged nonchalantly. "You're always with her when we stayed at Ruben. And you tend to annoy her a lot too."_

 _"... that was just for my entertainment." Add'd said but he wasn't really sure._

 _"Are you really okay with this?" Aisha asked suddenly as she squatted down with her back against the wall. "We'll be together for the rest of our lives but we're only friends."_

 _The Diabolic Esper gazed down at the purplette, his grip on his drink tightened. He pushed away all thoughts and lightly hit Aisha's head. "Idiot. We're doing this because your father is forcing you to take on a fiance. You want some random guy you never known before?"_

 _The Dimension Witch looked up for a moment and smiled, though it never reached her eyes like it had always did. "This is one crappy world we live in."_

Aisha had made him think. And soon, regret would surface up after that. However, as things turned out, it was a few days after Aisha's birthday did _that_ happened. He wasn't present when all the bloodshed happened. He was out in town for a stroll to give himself a moment to think. He ended up drinking a bit at a bar but nothing came out of it.

However, when he returned to the Velder castle, blood pooled the floor, stained the carpet, the drapes, the walls, everywhere.

 _"Wha..."_

That was one of the things that made the Diabolic Esper widen his eyes in shock. He looked around the castle, but only saw dead bodies littering the ground. Some with the head separated from the body while others had fatal wounds on the chest and neck.

It wasn't until he heard a scream did he decided to go check the throne room.

 _"Aisha!" Add exclaimed, seeing said person kneeling on the ground, trembling and hugging herself. He quickly made his way over to the purplette, only to see the blood stains on her face and on her clothes._

 _Next to her were two bodies. Upon registering that they were Aisha's parents, he was beyond shocked. It was unnerving to see the King and Queen lying lifeless on the floor._

 _"A-Aisha, what happened here?!"_

 _He tried to turn her around so that he could look directly at her but when he did, her eyes were flooded with fear while tears escaped from the corners._

 _"Aisha, are you okay? What's wrong?" He tried to ask, but he didn't get a response at first._

 _"A-Add...?" Aisha finally answered, though her voice was cracked._

 _He nodded and waited for the Dimension Witch to continue._

 _"Y-you're okay..." She mumbled, her trembling hands slowly reaching for the Diabolic Esper. However, she fainted before ever reaching him._

 _"Aisha?" Add called as he caught the purplette and shook her. "Oi Aisha! Wake up!"_

It wasn't until later on did he learned what happened. A murderer had stepped into the castle and unsuspectingly killed off the guards and made it for the King and Queen. At the time, Noah, Raven, and Aisha were present as well but they couldn't protect the Velder rulers from dying in the blade of the killer... who was none other than Edan himself.

Noah and Raven had fought against him while Aisha just caved in. They were able to successfully deal with the man that Noah so dearly loved, though he managed to escape after they chased him out of the castle walls.

He's still out there somewhere.

Add balled up his hands and gritted his teeth in frustration. He could've been there to prevent things from happening. He shouldn't have wasted time to think. If he had been there to help, Aisha and Noah wouldn't have been too affected by the event.

Guilt flooded him when he remembered the looks in their eyes.

 _"Aisha, you shouldn't be up walking." He'd told the purplette, which was a bit uncharacteristic of him. But Aisha was like a little sister to him, and he would care about his family whether he was insane or not._

 _The Dimension Witch looked over to him, her phlegmatic eyes that seemed to be hiding so many emotions took him by surprise._

 _"Are you really the one to care about this?" She had asked. It wasn't an insult, nor was it a joke. It was just a question to make a point._ _She then smiled, one that held many meanings. "Besides, I'm fine now."_

 _All he could see was the mask that Aisha wore to protect herself._

 _"Aisha," came Noah's call from the distance. "Why are you up?"_

 _"I didn't want to sit around my room all day." The younger replied._

 _Add dared to look at the new queen and found her gaze as piercing and cold as an ice shard._

 _Noah sighed, albeit tiredly. "I'm going to call Raven over to you."_

 _"No... it's fine, really." The Dimension Witch insisted with a nervous smile. "Don't wake up him after he had received so many injuries."_

 _The queen scrutinized Aisha for a moment before rounding on Add. He could only straight his spine to make him look... more presentable(?) "Watch Aisha for me. I have business to attend."_

That was the first time he had heard the absolute authority in Noah's voice. The two definitely changed for the worst.

Add rush a hand through his hair, feeling even worst now that he thought about what happened next. It was when Ara visited them, though it was more of a secret than made publicly.

 _"What are you doing here?" The Diabolic Esper scowled at Ara with spite when Aisha called for him to come to her room._

 _When he had examined the Asura, she looked worst for wear and malnourished if the bags under her eyes and her paler than normal complexion said anything about it. She looked pitiful. Albeit he wanted to know what had happened to her, he suppressed that desire of his and kept that hostile look on his face._

 _"H-hey..." she greeted nervously and tiredly._

 _Aisha scolded at him. "Add, stop scowling. Ara came here for help and I don't want you treating her like a foreigner."_

 _Said person ignored the comment and Ara completely as he turned to the purplette. "So, what did you call me for? I was in the middle of an experiment."_

 _"You're always experimenting," Aisha mumbled before actually answering the question. "I need you to come with me and Ara. We're going out."_

 _The Diabolic Esper looked at Aisha as if she just created a nuclear weapon from sticks and stones. "WHAT?!" He then looked between the two girls. "Why would I waste my time with you two?"_

 _Aisha gave Add a look and marched over to prod repeatedly at his chest. "As my fiancé, you have the responsibility of watching over my well-being. The news of my mother and father's death are still circling among the people and I rather not have to be interrogated right now."_

 _"Oh, so I'm just there to scare them away?" Add sallied back, rolling his eyes._

 _"That's part of it." Aisha replied. "The other part is that we need to find Ara a place to stay for now. She can't be seen within the palace or there will be trouble."_

 _At that, Add quirked a brow. "And why's that?"_

 _Annoyed, Aisha yanked the Diabolic Esper by the ear._

 _"Ow!"_

 _"Stop asking questions and let's go!" Aisha hissed._

Despite his complaints then, he duly accompanied the two girls. Even though Aisha said she needed someone to scare people off, she still wore a cloak and hide herself.

Add chuckled absentmindedly when he remembered the purplette hiding behind his back like a child when they traversed the Velder streets, with Ara wearing and doing the same thing. Aisha made him go into every inn in town to see whether it was populated or not. It was a pain in the neck.

 _"Okay, stay at this inn for a day or two." Aisha instructed to Ara when she unlocked the door to one of the rooms of the smaller inns on the outer skirts of the capital city._

 _She then turned to Add, who was leaning against the wall opposite of the door. "And you. Stay here to keep Ara company while I check something."_

 _Without hearing a reply back, she made to walk back through the hallways, only to have Add halting her by holding onto her wrist. "Where are you going?"_

 _"Like I said, I'm going to go check something." She replied, seemingly dodging the question. "Don't worry, I'll be fine."  
_

 _"Like hell you are." Add scoffed with the usual scowl, but he was worried. "I'm coming with you."_

 _The Dimension Witch gently ripped away his grasp, flashing a smile. "I told you, I'll be fine. Besides..." Her gaze traveled to Ara, who stood awkwardly by the door. "I think it's better if you stay with Ara. Keep her company and make sure nothing happens."_

 _Add have had enough of all the secrecy as his face twisted in frustration. "What the hell would happen to the Orange if no one's there to watch her?! It's not like someone's going to come kill her or anything!"_

 _Aisha blinked in start, and then let out a fit of giggles. The first in weeks. "O-Orange?!" She turned to the Asura, seeing her flushing. "T-that's a g-good one!"_

 _Add honestly had no idea what the purplette was thinking at that moment when she suddenly pushed him towards Ara._

 _"Thanks for making me laugh." She winked and jogged for the stairs. "I'll be back in a jiff!"_

The Diabolic Esper frowned. Wondering if Aisha had planned for it from the start, leaving him alone with Ara like that. He didn't remember much of what happened that day. All he did was have a drink... and he faintly remember Ara joining in as well.

 _"Um..." Ara started, sitting on the bed of the room they booked as Add placed a few wine bottles on the table - he had bought them just now._

 _Add waited for her to finish her sentence, but being a man of very little patience, he snapped at her about thirty seconds later. "What is it, Orange? Either talk or shut up, there's no in-between."_

 _The Asura flinched at the harsh tone but she took a deep breath and continued. "I-is it true... that you and Aisha are... um..."_

 _"Engaged?" Add nonchalantly finished for her while pouring out the red wine into a glass. He swirled the glass for a second before taking a sit on a chair, facing Ara, and drank half of the glass in one go._

 _"Y-yeah..." Asura averted her gaze as a tinge of pink dusted her pale cheeks, though her golden eyes were another story._

 _Add shrugged, swirling the glass again while he crossed his leg and draped an arm over the back of the chair. He directed his eyes to the Asura but they weren't exactly looking at her._

 _"It's just what Aisha said." Add cackled for no reason. "Why would you care about that?"_

 _Caught off guard, Ara starting flushing, her bangs shadowing her eyes. There was a brief moment of silence before she decided to get up, made her way over to where Add sat, and pulled a chair to join him._

 _"I'm joining you." The Asura said firmly, snatching an extra glass and pouring it with wine. She drank the entire shot in one go._

 _Add chuckled in amusement, halfway through his second. "Didn't know you're a drinker."_

 _Ara poured another round from the current bottle- there were about five more. "There are a lot of things you don't know about me."_

 _The Diabolic Esper cackled, a crazed grin curving up his lips. "You're a vixen. That's all I ever need to know."_ _Taking a new bottle, he skipped pouring into the glass and just put it to his mouth, drinking the entity in the magnum. Ara followed right after._

Add really wondered what happened after that. He couldn't remember. All he could find in his memories were the drinks and waking up later, back in Velder castle with a major headache.

A few days later, Ara left the inn with him and Aisha. The purplette told her that there was a cabin outside of the capital, in the forest. It was as though the Asura was living in hiding and Add found it frustrating that he wasn't in the circle.

 _"Mind telling me what the actual hell's going on?" Add growled as they reached a small cabin. "And isn't this shack the one you used to come hang out at?"_

 _Aisha nodded, finding fondness at the memory. "It's where I found you too remember? There was that incident..."_

 _Add narrowed his eyes. He rather not be reminded of his childhood and how it came to be. "Not one word. Not. One. Word."_

 _A playful grin exuded from her. "Then from now on, you're going to protect Ara."_

 _The Diabolic Esper and the Asura both blinked in unison before blurting out "WHAT?!"_

That was how he had ended up keeping a tab on the ebony princess - or should he say former royalty? For an entire two years, he made occasional visits to Ara just to make sure she was okay (Most of them were Aisha badgering him to go, albeit there was that one time when she contradicted herself by telling him not to go for a few months) and he learned of what happened from the ebony vixen. He felt a pang of guilt, along with fury when he had heard the story but he masked it away.

Nothing much happened during that two year span except for the fact that Aisha suddenly requested a cancel on their engagement.

 _"Did you summon me, Queen Noah?" Add asked, kneeling in front of the new queen of Velder._

 _"Yes." came the calm voice of the purplette. "There's been a little change."_

 _He dare to look up from where his head was kept bowed and met with lilac eyes as cold as ice. It almost sent chills down his spine. Almost._

 _"Change?"_

 _"The engagement." Noah stated simply. "I'm cancelling it."_

 _His head jerked up almost immediately. "... what?"_

 _Noah smiled at him, almost like her normal self. "You're still welcome here, of course. But this is something that Aisha requested and I agreed. As the only Velder royals left, we have more important matters to focus on in order to safeguard our kingdom."_

 _"Of... of course." Add had answered and said no more._

He wasn't too sure if he had felt happy or sad about the cancellation and he wasn't sure why Aisha had done that. Sure, since Noah was now in charge, Aisha had a bit more freedom, but he had never seen her make use of any of it other than that. To him, Aisha had always seemed... chained.

"Chained to fate." Add chuckled dryly and checked on his two kids. He wasn't their when they were born, nor was he there for the first two years of their lives. Why? It was because Ara and Aisha kept it a secret from him. He didn't know about the twins' existence until...

 _"Just when Ara finally find solace, you just had to come ruin it! Now Yin and Yang are motherless because of you!"_

That was when he found out and it was an extremely poor situation to find out as well.

It was after two years that Elsword Seighart stumbled into the forest on the outskirt of Velder Capital. On the day, he decided to give Ara a visit of his own will -which was rare - but he'd used the excuse of if he didn't go right now, then Aisha would plague him to no end of how Ara was his responsibility. He didn't really understand why Aisha had mentioned that multiple times until that day.

When he had met Elsword, his mind was filled with rage when the redhead started to attack Ara out no where. They had a brutal battle, tearing the landscape apart, therefore destroying the natural beauty.

Despite being well equipped with machinery that he made himself, he was losing to someone who fought with only _swords_.

In his defense, Elsword was able to summon an infinite amount of those metal sticks. He'd made a mental note to input something like that in one of his future inventions but...

Add clicked his tongue. If he hadn't thought about how to improve his weaponry, Elsword wouldn't have caught him off guard. And that was what decided Ara's fate.

He closed his eyes, remembering the scene clearly, especially Ara's voice.

 _"STOP!"_

 _From the ground, his magenta eyes dilated as Ara took the blunt of the impaling sword that was meant for him. Blood splattered out, covering the ground and a part of his face and clothing._

 _Elsword clicked his tongue in annoyance as he pulled his sword back out from the Asura's stomach, leaving Add to catch her in his arms._

 _"ARA!" He exclaimed loudly as the ebony woman's upper body rested in his arm. His other hovering over her slightly, trembling. "ARE YOU REALLY THAT MUCH OF AN IDIOT?! WHY DID YOU JUMP IN LIKE THAT?!"_

 _The Asura merely smiled gently as a weakening and trembling hand made its way up to the Diabolic Esper's face. "Y-you know... t-that's the first time... you said my name..."_

 _"Don't talk dammit!" Add scowled at the girl. "And is that really what you should be thinking about?!"_

 _Ara closed her eyes and smiled. "Y-yes, because it... makes me... happy..."_

 _The albino male dropped his facade completely as he look at Ara. Something about her words hurt. And seeing Ara in this state of being was even more painful._

 _He placed his free have over hers, an almost desperate look in his eyes. "As long as it makes you happy, I'll always call you by your name. Just... just don't die on me. Deal? Just don't leave."_

 _Instead of reply, she said_ _"I... I was never... able to tell you but..."_ _The Asura's eyes glazed over as she smiled even more widely, but softly. "Add... I... I love... you..."_

 _Her hand went limp and fell out of Add's grip as her eyes finally closed as if drifting off to a peaceful sleep. The Diabolic's eyes were covered by his bangs, hiding his emotions._

 _"You..." Add began once Ara's hand fell back to her side, giving ELsword a psychotic glare that rivaled even Death's. "YOU'LL PAY!"_

He was left with an eye opener and it hurts to know that he couldn't return Ara's feelings quick enough. He wasn't able to say that he loved her back. He was brimmed with rage at Elsword and still was, even after all these years.

After Ara's death and Elsword's proclamation to eliminate anyone that associate themselves with the Haans, a war was initiated between Ruben and Velder. Add only had one thing in mind at that time and that was to bring Elsword and Ruben down to hell. He was going to make them pay for taking Ara away. Just like how those people took away his mother from him.

 _"Add, can I talk to you?" Aisha asked._

 _"Not now." Add mumbled, in the middle of designing another machine for the war._

 _The purplette lifted an exasperated sigh, massaging her temple. "You need to stop this instant, because you have -"_

 _"Auntie, we see daddy now?" came a small voice from behind the Dimension Witch, prompting Add to freeze immediately in what he was doing. Add dared to turn around, seeing two toddlers clinging to Aisha's legs - one of either side of her._

 _Aisha bend down and gave a pat to the little girl. "Your daddy is busy but I'm_ sure _he would love to see you Yin, Yang."_

 _"Aisha..." Add started, he wasn't sure about the situation but he was pretty darn sure who they were referring to as 'daddy'. "Why are there toddlers in my workshop?"_

 _The Velder princess glared at the engineer. "Is that really all you care about? I thought you would just like to finally meet your kids."_

 _"Daddy~!" Little Yin - at three years old - squealed in delight as she boldly made a run for the Diabolic Esper and clung onto his leg. "Yang, we finally got to see daddy!"_

 _Yang was still hiding behind Aisha, reluctant to go near Add. "Yin, he's busy. We shouldn't bother him."_

 _Add was gaping like a fish and it took him a while to recompose himself. "How...?"_

 _The Dimension Witch raised an eyebrow but remained deadpan. "Ho? I guess you really were too drunk. You should raise your alcohol tolerance."_

It was embarrassing to say the very least, having to hear what happened and how. But that was the first time he ever laid eyes on the two kids that he now considered his pride and joy. He felt guilty though. He learned of their existence a year before but he didn't bother putting a thought into seeing them until a year later. His mind was devoted to creating weapons until then. He wondered why Aisha didn't show Yin and Yang until then but her answer was reasonable.

 _"You were more psychotic at that time. I don't think you could raise the twins with your unstable mentality nor did I want Yin and Yang to see that they have a psychopath as a father."_

It was a little rude but it made sense. However, just seeing Yin and Yang quelled him. He decided to spend less time on his inventions and more on the twins that Ara left behind.

"Daddy~!" A seven year old Yin sang, making her way over to the albino adult, who sat on a bench in the park. "Are we going to see Auntie again? She flew away before she could play with us!"

"Yin," Yang scolded. "Aunt Aisha was busy. You can't expect her to come play with us all the time."

"But Yang, don't you want to see Auntie again?" Yin pouted cutely.

"I do but..." The male twin trailed off into deep thoughts. He then turned to his father, a wave of concern washed over his violet eyes. "Dad, is Aunt Aisha okay?"

The Diabolic Esper didn't reply, because he wasn't sure if Aisha was. He knew that she had been using time magic on Raven but Rena and Raven told her to stop - after finding out the effects on the caster from Add.

 _"Wherever time takes me." [1]_ was the last thing she said before she left. Add sighed, seeing that Aisha had already decided to be carried by the wind and let fate decide where she'll go.

 _"But since nothing happened, I guess that you time traveling was what must have been intentionally planned by fate."_ That was what she said which led him wonder if it was true. If time traveling to that timeline was intention, doesn't that mean they would never be able to escape Lady Fate's strings?

Then wouldn't it mean him changing the other timeline's fate planned as well? He couldn't help but let slip a little hint for the Mastermind when he saw how his timeline was brighter and happier. [2] Was that apart of Lady Fate's plan?

... It was too confusing.

He sighed, hoping that whatever was in store for them doesn't affect their lives as much as it already have.

"Come here Yin, Yang." Add called as he stood up. The two obeyed without hesitance. The albino male them embraced them both, one of each side. "Everything will be okay alright?"

That gain two nod but one was oblivious while the other was doubtful.

"How about we give Rena and Raven a visit? How does that sound?"

Yin immediately beamed while Yang nodded in approval.

"Yay~! We're going to see Auntie Rena!" Yin cheeered.

"I like talking to Mr. Raven." Yang said with a smile.

* * *

 **[1] Refers to the** **epilogue of What Do You Think of Me Now?**

 **[2] Refers to chapter 17 of that story above ^**

 **Okay. I'm done. Dang it. I told myself to write less but I ended up writing more!**

 **And uh... I think I might start a new story soon :D...** **-Lily has left the room-**

 **There was a sign hanging on the wall:**

 **Please leave all criticisms, complaints, and flames in the reviews. The authoress will get back to you as soon as possible.**


	4. Chapter 4 - Regretful Commander

**Hiii! Back with the new chapter!**

 **As I said before, this is a short story. So... I'm thinking that it'll probably end around chapter 10... I'm debating whether or not I should write in Ara's perspective since... well... she's... not alive in this story(Neither is Elesis). I'm leaning towards no. That would make Chung, Eve, and Aisha left to write. (A little note: it'll be in that order as well since I decided Aisha will be last)**

 **Okay, okay, gonna tackle Things To Do On a Rainy Day next (Though I only update that one when I have an idea of what to do next)**

 **Guest reviews:**

 ** _Lol - Thanks, I'll try... to do my best with the updates. By the way, I like that guest name :)_**

 **Sorry for any grammar mistakes/misspellings.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Elsword.**

* * *

Raven was propped up against the bed frame with a sleeping Rena sitting by the bedside. He gently stroke her silky smooth lime-blonde hair so as to not wake her up. From what he had learned, the elf was a light sleeper. But giving the circumstances, Raven could understand the need to be alert at all times, even in a state of rest.

He frowned. The last time he had ever lowered his guard was...

 _Raven stand by King Marcus's side as he looked over a few parchments. Aisha and Noah being right next to Queen Lila since she was being instructed to do some things for them._

 _"Please make sure they get these," Lila requested, handing some diplomatic forms over to Noah. "since you're in command of the Magic Defense Division, Noah, get those forms signed by the magicians."_

 _"Yes Mother." The elder purplette replied. Just as she was about to reach for the articles, the door swung open, revealing Edan strolling in._

 _"Edan, you're bac-" Noah stopped the greeting when she saw him covered in blood. His uniform was stained heavily with blood, as if the red was permanently stained on there; his sword was un-sheath, blood trickling dorm the end and making a slim trail on the floor._

 _"Whoa!" Aisha commented. "What happened to you? I thought it was just a little look around in Feita."_

He still remembered those eyes of Edan's that were hidden under his cap; golden orbs that lacked their usual life. In other words, they were dull and void of emotions. He knew something was wrong right then and there, but he didn't anticipate Edan to attack them suddenly like that. And in the moment of delayed awareness of Edan's killing intent, two lives were lost.

 _"FATHER! MOTHER!" Noah shrieked as Edan's sword impaled Marcus and sliced Lila across the chest. Blood was send flying and splattered against the walls, curtains, and floor._

 _Raven stood wide-eyed in that moment when the attack was carried out. He felt as if time slowed down the moment the sword withdraw and left the two bodies to fall dully to the floor._

 _"... Blood..." Edan murmured, his figure trembling. He then turned his attention to Aisha, who was as paled and appalled at the situation as anyone would, and pulled his sword to his side. "... Thirsty... Must... kill..."_

 _When Edan made his move, Raven finally snapped out of his faze and moved into protect Aisha from becoming the victim of death._

 _There was a clash of metal and Raven grit his teeth. "Edan! What do you think you're doing?!"_

 _Edan shifted his head slightly so that one eye was shown under the peak of his cap. The raven haired male was meet with the dull, yet bloodthirsty gaze his superior._

 _Raven push the colonel away with a_ _upsurge of strength._

He had never seen Edan like or act like that before. Both him and Noah tried to talk sense into him but his only replies were of his blade. It was during that horrifying event that changed everyone that was involved.

 _"Edan!" Noah called desperately as her axe-like staff cashed with the bloodthirsty blade user. "It's me, Noah! Don't you remember me?!"_

 _He returned with silence and knocked loose Noah's grip on her staff. He was about to swing down at the purplette when Raven had intercepted._

 _"Noah, I don't think he's going to snap out of it anytime soon."_

 _"But he-" She snapped when Edan suddenly changed targets back to Aisha. The Dimension Witch stood still, unable to process what was going on, which made her the perfect sitting duck._

 _"AISHA!" Noah shouted, lunging for the staff that rested on the floor and chanted a quick teleporting spell to warp herself in front of her younger sister. She only had mere seconds before Edan's blade strike but she got there in time. Only, Edan weaved around her weapon of choice and aimed directly at her side._

 _Quick-witted, she casted a Mana Shield just being the blade contact the armor that she currently wore, lessening the damage but it still cut through._

 _Raven came back in again to get into the defensive. Without orders from Noah or Aisha, he couldn't do anything other than to protect the two. Edan was his comrade, which made it difficult for Raven to become offensive against him. That and the fact that Edan was superior in skill._

 _From the corner of his eyes, he could see Noah forcing herself back up while clutching her side wound. "Edan... is this how it is? ... You got close to me... just to betray me and take away everything important from me?"_

 _Again, Edan switched targets, going back to Noah._

 _The bangs that once hid her lilac eyes blew apart by a gust of icy wind._

The first time Raven saw it, he couldn't believe it. Those eyes of Noah's that once held warm then became as cold as ice. It was what had earned her the title Ice Princess... or Ice Queen now.

The man grit his teeth in frustration. Even though they got serious halfway through the fight and managed to lead Edan out of the castle, he still escaped. For the second time, someone closed to him betrayed his and everyone else's trusts. That was the second time he witness the death of people who he considered to be close with.

That wounds that he gained from that fight scarred into his chest, reminding him of how he had failed, yet again, to protect anyone with his powers.

"... Seris." He muttered. He was never over her death. Because it was his fault to begin with. He didn't have his guard up that time, thinking that nothing would happen. He hadn't expect his best friend to betray him like that.

His gaze trailed to Rena's sleeping face and sighed, shaking his head slightly. "I really am blind..."

From how he had acted, Raven had always saw Rena as Seris. Her appearance, her laughter, her gentleness was all the qualities that his former fiance have. It was something that made him tried to stay clear of Rena, because she reminded him of that day where he lost everything.

Rena never seemed to give up on him though. She tried to approach him with every chance that she got.

 _"Hiya Raven!" Rena greeted on one of her trips to Velder. "How are you?"_

 _The raven haired male gave a nod in response and tried to walk away._

 _"W-wait! Where are you going?" The elf quickly asked, catching up and matching his pace._

 _..._

 _"C'mon Raven, at least try to keep a conversation up."_

 _Silence._

 _..._

 _"Hey Raven, want to spar?"_

 _The Veteran Commander blinked, looking the female elf over. "You... what?"_

 _Rena pouted at the nonplussed man. "C'mon, don't look at me like that. Just because I'm a woman doesn't necessarily mean I don't go into combat. I can be pretty good with a sword too y'know."_

 _..._

 _"Why won't you just give me my peace and quiet back?" Raven sighed in exasperation._

 _"I don't like seeing you alone." Rena defended back with her arms folded. "Can't you let me in just a little? I want to be your friend."_

 _"I..." He stopped himself and averted his gaze. "... but you're too much like her."_

 _The elf sighed and rested a hand on her hip. "Just give me a chance. Like I said, I don't like seeing you alone."_

He gave her a chance and ever since that decision, he had came to like her - as a friend. He didn't want to go any further than that kind of relationship. Besides, his heart belonged to Seris, yet he found it bemusing why it had started to beat for Rena. Sure they were similar but Raven found many differences. While Seris's hair was blonde, Rena's hair was more green than blonde, to be more specific, it was actually lime-blonde. Rena's laugh had more of a soothing tone to it, as if she was the voice of nature itself. And then there was the scent -

Raven stopped thinking and sighed. There were so many things that he regretted and this was one of them. He never got to know Rena until now... but it was too late. He had so little time and he didn't know what to do about it.

Rena had tried so hard to get him to open himself to her, which worked, seeing how it was right now. But he regretted that he had tried to pushed her away. He was blind to the fact that Rena had been there when he needed her, whether he had noticed or not. She was there to keep him company, like now.

He looked back at Rena's face. "Sorry to have you worried about me." He said softly and lean back, closing his eyes. If only he hadn't overused his arms. If only the war never even started. If only Elsword hadn't been...

Speaking of which, the Ruben King had been quiet for quite a while now. It was unnerving.

From what he had gathered, he was on a blood path to find revenge. He had seen him on the battlefield as well during the war. His eyes were filled with a strong bloodlust that Raven didn't even recognize him anymore.

Aisha seemed heavily affected by it.

 _"Aisha?" Raven called after the Velder Princess who had returned from visiting Ruben. "How was the trip?"_

 _The purplette seemed out of it and it took Raven a clap of her shoulder to snapper her out of her daze. "Aisha, are you okay?"_

 _"H-huh?" Said princess looked over her shoulder, meeting Raven's concerned gaze. "O-oh, hi Raven. I-I'm fine."_

 _Like hell he would believe her with those hopeless eyes of hers. "What happened?"_

 _"N-nothing..." Aisha answered, edging away. "Shouldn't you be resting? You're wounds from... that..."_

 _Raven knew she didn't want to remember that event and so, he answered her question without her having to finish her sentence. "I'm fine. I'm a soldier of Velder. I can stay resting for too long. I have to be on alert for any potential dangers."_

 _"... you -" The purplette stopped herself and leaned against the wall, squatting down. "I-it's... about Elsword... H-he's... gone..."_

 _The Veteran Commander was taken aback at the knews. "What?!"_

 _Aisha shook her head. "No... he's not dead... but he's changed... I just - it's just that - I found out -" Her thoughts were a complete mess andshe didn't know how to turn her thoughts into words._

 _Raven crouched down and patted her shoulder. "Sorry Aisha. I didn't mean to force you to say anything that you don't feel comfortable saying."_

 _The princess shook her head again as tears started to appear and her body quivered. "R-Raven... E-Elesis... s-she's... s-she's d-dead..."_

 _The Commander froze. Now that was nigh impossible. He knew that Elesis was a remarkable swordswoman who took on magic as well. There was no way that..._

 _"S-she was killed," Aisha continued, looking to the floor. "By... by... her own husband!"_

 _"W-what..?" Raven staggered. It was one thing to hear a death but another to hear that someone was killed by a loved one. It was... just like what happened with Edan... and Alex. It was as if fate had it planned out that they would suffer through similar tragedies._

 _Aisha hugged herself. "I wish... I wish I could have been there to help him... I wish I could have be of help... to prevent something like that happening. I was useless... I stood there when Edan did it and I - I just... First you, then me, and now Elsword. Why, Raven? Why is this happening to all of us?!"_

He never got around to answer that question nor could he still provide the answer. Rena visited a couple of times after that. She said that it was to visit Aisha and Noah but she had always ended up talking to him. But he already knew that Rena was just trying to get her mind off of what was happening. And frankly, he enjoyed her company - not that he admitted.

Raven let out a chuckle, opening his eyes. "Strange how you would prefer speaking your mind to me than any others."

"... That's because I can relax around you." came Rena's sleepy voice. Raven snapped his head back to the elf and gave her an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, did I wake you up?"

The Night Watcher yawned but remained in her sleeping position. "I'm a light sleeper remember? And that was mean, Raven."

The ebony individual blinked innocently. "Pardon?"

"You told me to close my eyes but you knew I could fall asleep right after, didn't you?" She pouted, cutely was what Raven saw.

He laughed. "You're upset over that? It's good to be up and about but you still have to sleep sometime soon, or it wouldn't be good to your health."

"Like you're one to say." Rena shot back. "I told you countless time to not over do it but you still do."

The Veteran Commander fell silent. "... sorry."

The elf sighed and sat straight. "Geez, I came here to talk to you and you put me to sleep." She then pause before continuing. "But thanks for watching over me Rav."

Raven blinked and averted his gaze with a tinge of pink dusting his tan cheeks. "You would have done the same."

"Hey," The Night Watcher started, grabbing his hand in hers. "when you get better, how about we go around Velder and just talk about things?"

"..." Raven looked into Rena's emerald eyes. There were still some hope left in it compared to his. She knew his fate but she hasn't given up. Raven sighed. "I'll try."

"No, you _will_." Rena corrected adamantly.

He laughed, raising his hands up in defeat. "Right, right. I _will_." He then winced at the pain that shot through his Nasod arm when he moved.

"Keke, still painful eh?" came an amusing, insanely familiar tone.

The two looked over to the door to see Add, Yin, and Yang.

"Auntie Rena!" Yin chirped, skittering over to the elf and tackled her into a hug, surprising her.

"Oof! Hey there Yin!" The elf greeted with a small smile and stroke the young girl's hair. "How are you?"

"Great!" Yin piped back. "Auntie Aisha gave us a visit so it was great!"

The Night Watcher faltered and so did Raven. "A-Aisha?"

"She visited." The Diabolic Esper provided. "The wandering time-space manipulating Princess came to visit us."

Raven tried to get up, only to grimace and fall back. "Where is she?"

He needed to see if she was alright. Ever since Add told Rena and him what Aisha was doing to her life when she tried to help him, he and Rena decided that it was best that she stop. And since then, they didn't know where she went.

Add shrugged. "Flew away."

The other two adults deflated. Rena continued to stroke Yin's hair while she was sitting on her lag. "At least... she's alive..."

The Veteran Commander gazed at the elf, seeing the solemn look that has been there for years now. He didn't know exactly when but he started noticing Rena's change about five years ago. She would smile less and her optimism deteriorated.

Other than the few times that he saw her smiles when she was with him, Raven rarely seen that side of Rena anymore. It was as if it was lost somewhere during that time.

He really misses it.

"We need to find her." He said, trying to get up again. Rena put Yin down and stopped him. "Don't Raven! You need to rest!"

"It's dangerous for Aisha to wander around alone," The ebony soldier argued. "and aren't you worried about her as well? It'll be one less thing for you to stress about if we find her."

Rena stopped, gawking at the Veteran Commander in surprise. "I..."

Raven looked up to the Diabolic Esper. "Do you have any clues?"

Add cackled. "You think, I, who have built so many machines and manipulated time and space, can find a witch who could do the latter like she was breathing air?"

"..." The soldier waited.

"That's not even a challenge." The albino male finished.

The elf snapped her head up to the white haired engineer, giving him a look. "Then why didn't you find her sooner and tell us?"

He shrugged in reply. "I didn't find the point in that."

"Add..." Raven said dangerously.

Said person raised his hands up in defeat, then walked out. "Fine fine. It'll take a while for the process of tracking down time magic though."

"Daddy!" Yin chased after her father. "I wanna help!"

"Yin, don't!" Yang called after his twin. "You're going to ruin it!"

Rena couldn't help but allow herself a giggle at the twins. "Yang knows his sister too well."

"... You laughed." Raven commented before through his legs to the side to get up. Rena look up at him and blinked.

"Huh?"

"Do you remember when I told you to ask yourself where your presence will affect the most?" He asked suddenly, forcing himself up and crack his neck around.

"... Yeah."

"You just being here with me is enough to make me smile." Raven cast her a meek smile. "So I want you to smile, and laugh like the Rena that I knew before. Will you do that for me?"

Rena flushed and couldn't look Raven in the eyes. "I..." She then calm herself and looked up, challenging him with a smile. "If you promise me that you'll stay alive for as long as possible."

The Veteran Commander paused for a moment before answer. "Deal."

There was so much he didn't do and more he couldn't. He regretted the fact the he couldn't protect anyone, regretted the fact that pushed Rena away. And most of all, he'll regret the time when he will break that promise.

* * *

 **... And he also regrets that the author didn't write enough on him, jk XD**

 **Yay~! I got some Reven! Yeah... short since I... don't know what to write. I think I used up my creative juice for Add's perspective... oh and the plot's moving along smoothly!**

 **On the side note, I got my EM to lv80 on the day of the NA update *^* (Yeah, update's been slow because I went back to playing Elsword)**


	5. Chapter 5 - Deadly Assassin

**Hiya guys! I got another chapter up, though... it's shorter than the previous ones haha...**

 **Wah... school's fast approaching! I don't wanna go QQ**

 **Guest reviews:**

 _ **Blank - Thank you! Uh... well see how this goes. I might make it longer, depending on my mood.**_

 _ **ThisIsMyName - Why thank you ^^ I decided that Aisha will be the last that I will right about, which is right after Eve.=, who is next up on the list after this chapter.**_

 **Thanks for reviewing~!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Elsword.**

* * *

Placid blue eyes stared through the white mask he had on. At his foot was a man begging for his life, but did he care? No.

Why?

Simply because he was an assassin.

"Save you breath." The hooded killer suggested cold, his silver pistol firmly pressed against the other man's skull. "It's useless when your death is already warrant."

"Please, I-"

The sound of a gunshot filled the once still air of the night. He had pulled the trigger out of annoyance. That man was talking for way to long. Wasting exactly two minutes of his time.

He watched the man becoming lifeless as the body dropped to the floor, red liquid quickly accumulating around his head.

The assassin doubled check what his job was when he took out a device, and skimmed through the page that it brought up. "The head, huh. Hope they don't mind the bullet hole. Or the blood."

That night, a headless body was situated on the carpet floor within the walls of a mansion.

* * *

Chung Seiker casually strolled through the empty street, a bag tossing up and down in his hand. He had finished his latest request in record time of within the night that he had accepted it. The pay was pretty good and he had nothing to do that night, so he might as well.

He slowed to a stop to the next meeting place. Cold, paw-printed blue eyes staring up at one of the many taverns in the country that was once known as Feita - until it was brought down by the Queen of War.

The night was still young, the stars shinning bright in the sky, and the mood decorated the night sky in its beauty. Even though the light that the heavenly creations were giving light to his surroundings, enough to see in the dark, there was once place that it will never reach.

Chung briefly looked up to the sky phlegmatically as the wind brushed his blonde hair before switching his attention back to the inn.

He had gotten another request right after he had received his pay the following night of his deed. If he hadn't seen the many digits that showed up in the request, he wouldn't even had bothered answering the call of summon. It did say to come immediately.

"This better be good." He muttered though he suddenly had a thought. Since when had he even started on this road? He didn't remember the exact date but...

He had such a peaceful life before. He thought it would stay like that forever.

 _"Hey Elsword!" The Chung who looked to be about ten years old shouted from the lake. "Look at what I caught!"_

 _It was one of those days where his best friend could visit and it usually brightened Chung's life in the Hamel Castle, where he had to take up studies and combat training._

 _"That's a good one!" The red head replied, his long spiky red hair tied into a ponytail. "But look at mine!"_

 _He fished his hands out of the water and showed Chung his caught fish. Their fish were of the same size but Elsword's was a bit more... colorful._

 _"Oh look, the idiot caught a Rainbow Trout." Aisha commented offhandedly from where she sat on the bench near the lake. She was also visiting since her sister was good friends with Elsword's sister. And because of that, Chung knew that Aisha and Elsword get to visit each other a lot - whether the liked it or not. He was kind of jealous of them having a sibling but at the same time, he doesn't - not after Elsword and Aisha complained to him what their elder sisters tried to do to them._

 _Elsword scoffed at the purplette with the childish pigtails. "Like you can do any better? You don't even want to get your clothes wet! You're such a girly princess!_

 _"And you're such a cretin!"_

 _"Ooo a big word! Nerd!"_

 _"Jerk!"_

 _Chung merely watched with an exasperated smile as another argument started._

He had never appreciated those peaceful days as much as he could have. And he should have appreciated his father's company more when he was forced to train with him. But he didn't, because it had always been a waste of his time. To wear a heavy armor and carrying a cannon around while fighting was ridiculously - was what he once thought.

 _"Father, what's the point of this?" Chung huffed as he took a break. "I mean the kingdom is at peace. Why must we train everyday to better ourselves when there is no enemy to be fought?"_

 _His father had looked down at him sternly. "You never know when disaster will strike Chung. You must always be prepared. Now, come, we're resuming."_

 _"But I only had five minutes!"_

His father was right. They should always be prepared for the worst that might happen. But he wasn't. None of the soldiers were except for his father. Before he knew it, his peaceful days as the Crown Prince of Hamel came to an abrupt halt.

 _He was tired - not, Chung was exhausted. He had just block an attacking shadow demon and blast it to shreds with his destroyer._

 _He looked worst for wear and so were the soldiers. They did not expect a demon invasion, and in such a large scale as well. As a Shadow Charger came at him, Chung set up his Destroyer so that the head was aimed right towards the demon. With one click, he fired Heavy Railgun at the Shadow Charger, pushing him back but not necessarily knock him out._

 _With his now slacked grip, the recoil made him stumble back. He wanted to rest but he knew that if he did, then he would be a goner. Even now, with him running out of stamina, the risk of his life increases._

 _"CHUNG!" He heard the bellow of his father. He turned to look, just in time for his father to slam his cannon on right past the left side of his head to get rid of a Shadow Stinger that was about to impale him._

 _"Be careful." He said though his armor, helmet and all._

 _"S-sorry father." Chung apologized, hanging his head low._

 _"This is what training is for." Helputt lectured as he shoved his cannon in the face of a Shadow Charger with little to no effort. "You must always prepare for the worst. Or this happens."_

 _"Right."_

He wasn't prepared. Not at all. Not when his blunder caused him everything.

 _It was just one little mistake. He was tired and he felt his legs give way. He didn't notice the demon that lurked in his shadow... until it was too late._

 _"FATHER!" The young Shooting Guardian watched in horrid as Helputt was impaled instead of him._

 _Helputt grunted in pain but turned his head - with effort - towards his one and only son. "R-Run... Chung."_

 _"But -" He stopped himself when the Cold-hearted Brutal Trickster enlarged to a different form. That of a Shadow Priest. His claws broke through Helputt's gleaming white armor and jabbed at his guts. What got Chung speechless was the fact that his father's armor was turning black, as if a disease broke in and spread._

 _"Run Chung..." Helputt muttered weakly as he struggled. His hands on his cannon tightened as he brought it down on the Shadow Priest that impaled him. "RUN AS FAR FROM HAMEL AS YOUR LEGS CAN CARRY! AND DON'T EVER LOOK BACK!"_

 _It wasn't his mind that told him to run but his body did it anyways. He turned away from his fallen father and ran for the life that Helputt had given him. No matter how much his mind yelled at his legs to stop and go back, they didn't. With his aching and wounded body, he left Hamel as it took a plunder into the sea that it once tamed._

Chung gritted his teeth. He was a coward for running for his life and leaving his people behind. And he could never make up for it, because they're all gone. All of them died. News came around a few weeks after Chung's escape that Helputt - _his supposed dead father_ \- had challenged _Altera_ to a war.

Back then, a new ruler had taken over King Nasod's throne, by the name of Eve Silvia. And she personally made an appearance and utterly slaughtered every single one of Hamel's army with her advanced weaponry as if the soldiers were nothing.

The former Prince didn't know why but he didn't believe the news. Not at the war declared but at his father. There was no way it would have been his father. He was dead. And even if he was alive, he would never declare a war on Altera. They never had a grudge against the country, so why would his father suddenly do that? Altera was also far ahead in technology, Hamel would be at a big disadvantage.

He couldn't do anything then. Even though he decided to scout out the battle despite his body telling him to stay still and recover. What he saw on the battlefield was not his father. It couldn't be.

His ways of fighting was brutal and the armor he wore was of an abyss black with red trims.

He was stunned at the change of the soldiers as well. They were all... tainted. Their armors no longer white and blue, the colors that Hamelians pride in, but black and red.

There were also demons in the mix, which boiled Chung's blood.

He vowed from then on that he will become stronger. Strong enough till the day he would avenge his fallen people at the hands of demons, and the Nasods. And so, he disappeared from the surface and trained his senses in the dark.

It was because of that one little mistake that took everything from him. And he wasn't going to let the same thing happen again. He wouldn't stop at anything that would hinder his goal and he will throw away emotions that would stop him from killing that man who took the place of his father.

Before he knew it, he was known as the Deadly Chaser of the underworld, the silent Silver Wolf assassin who wouldn't hesitate to pull the trigger once he had a target.

Chung pushed the door open into the tavern and wrinkled his nose at all the drunkards sleeping on the tables. He kicked the limb of an unconscious body out of his way as he made his way to the bartender.

"Have you heard the calls of a wolf?" Chung asked, that being the hint would give him the passage.

The man behind the counter nodded as he clean out a glass with a cloth. "Silent, no? Follow me, I'll show you a book about Wolf calls."

The blonde nodded and followed the bartender up a flight of stairs. At the end of the hall, there was a bookcase and searched the shelf for a specific book to pulled at it. He didn't do it fully but he didn't have to. The bookcase slowly moved on its own to reveal a secret door.

The bartender opened it and motioned for Chung to enter. Once he was inside, the exit closed off - not that he cared. There was a window, he just have to jump out from there.

Chung searched around for any sign of life but there wasn't any. Suddenly, his keen senses detected something and he drew his one of his Silver Shooter within less of a second to point to his right. "Are you trying to mock me?"

A chuckle filled the dull darkness as hands were raised up in defeat. "That was merely precaution. Thank you for coming on short notice, Silver Wolf."

Chung lowered his weapon but he didn't put it back into his holster, just for precaution. "Lento, was it?"

The man smiled and nodded, telling the blonde to take a seat at a table stationed in the center. The latter oblige, but it didn't mean his guard was down.

Lento sat down, the two beside him took a seat as well. "The one to my right is Stella and on the other side is Allegro."

"Less introductions and get to the point." Chung snapped coolly, not caring for the names.

"Already giving attitude eh?" Stella huffed. "I knew I didn't want to agree in hiring you for a reason."

"S-Stella..." Allegro stuttered. "D-don't g-get on his b-bad side now..."

Chung rolled his eyes but remained silent.

It was Lento who continued and he didn't beat around the bush, like Chung demanded. "For the target of this job, we want you to take out the Alteran Queen."

The blonde raised a brow in interest. No one had actually hired him to kill one of the royals of any country and the Alteran Queen bit took him by surprise, yet he was a natural at hiding it of course. "I never asked for the reason for my clients' motives but this is an exception, since this is the ruler of Altera after all. A dangerous one at that."

Lento chuckled, weaving his hands as they were in front of him. "I'm sure you know of her title. Eve Silvia, the Queen of War."

Chung gave a silent nod.

"Well, Allegro and I are former citizens of Feita while Stella is from Bethma. We don't particularly like Eve's control over our two former countries after she took over our territory."

"So is this about a grudge?"

"Partly." Stella continued. "I just don't like how she's ignorant of the citizen's needs. She's a queen but she's ignoring all of our needs, leaving us to fend for ourselves. I'm sure you have seen the condition this part of Elrios is in?"

Chung leaned in to rest his chin on the back of his weaved hands. "Of course, quite the slum if I might add. Let me ask one more. Are you three trying to start a revolt?"

The three in question exchanged doubtful glances before Lento spoke for them. "We already have but we know that we don't have enough powers to take down Eve, let alone her army. Alterans are so far in technology that they use robots to fight instead of human soldiers."

"I see..." Chung leaned back in thought. It would certainly be at a disadvantage for humans. After all, machines don't need to think twice before killing and no lives will be sacrificed when one robot is destroyed. No morale will be lost nor will the country's population decrease if the worst happens.

"I-if you t-take down the Q-Queen, w-we would have a-a much better chance at the r-rebellion." Allegro add in an after thought.

Chung found him to be the odd one out. With his stuttering, it doesn't seem like he would be someone who would lead a rebellion, but he shouldn't bother thinking about that.

"So, what do you say, Silver Wolf?" Lento asked.

"... I don't want to be counted into your coup d'etat." Chung stood up. "But... I do have something that I have to pay the Queen back anyways."

With that, he walked to the window, open the curtains and the window. Beforehe leaves, he looked back at the three baffled faces with a smirk. "I expect my payment in full."

He jumped off, disappearing into the darkness of the night.

* * *

 **Chung's next action revealed but how will it go? Could he really assassinate Eve, who's strong enough to be her own army?**

 **Eve is next and this will continue on to the next chapter... I don't think she's going to have a lot of flashbacks... Pretty sure she won't.**

 **Yeah... there's two things going on right now. One group's looking for Aisha while the other is... killing each other. Yay.**

 **To clear confusion that might rise since this is... slightly connected to my other story. Chung and Eve never met in this. They would have but thanks to the demon invasion, they didn't.**


	6. Chapter 6 - Queen of Destruction

**Hey! Got another update~! (Fast one at that) Geez, I feel like I'm pouring everything into this story when I should be focusing on my other fanfics as well :I**

 **Oh well, can't multi-task for the life of me. Oh, don't mind me when I publish a short story on cheve (... I want more on this couple. I swear, I have this craving for this ship right now) I found it on one of my old files and I was like, why not? ... After I reread and readjust it of course.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Elsword**

* * *

Eve Silvia was a queen. A queen of an expanding kingdom, Altera - not that she that held it of any importance. Nope, not one bit.

Her main hobby was to use her destructive weapons for war. Ever since she awoken and had overthrown that annoying King Nasod, she became the ruler - not to end the tyranny though, she didn't care about that. What she cared for was the battlefield, hence why she had personally took it upon herself to brutally annihilate the Hamel army that challenged her.

It showed how powerful she was, but more importantly, it gave her the _thrill_ of battle. She didn't have the Code: Nemesis installed into her system for nothing. She was a queen made for war and wherever war is, she'll be one step behind it.

She had everything there was that she desired. So why? Why did she feel like she was missing something? She didn't feel the emptiness that she had now when she first took the throne.

 _"You are only a hindrance." Eve had_ _disparaged of the fallen King Nasod. At the raise of her hand, mechanical spears sharpened to it's maximum utility were summoned to her aid, along with her two drones, Moby and Remy._

 _"You... you dare attempt to rule Altera?" King Nasod challenged the silverette at his dying moment. "You are not fit for that position."_

 _She kept her poker face. "And I have heard that you did not fit the ideal King as well." She thrust her hand outward and her Nasod Spears charged at the King like there was no tomorrow._

 _There was a metallic creak, followed by another one, and then one more as the spears drilled through the King's central processor and leaving him to crumble down like the clump of metal he is._

 _Eve strutted away when her business was done. "And fear not, I do not desire to rule this kingdom. I merely hanker battles. I find the easiest action to quench that thirst is to become a ruler."_

 _She talked as if the former king was still alive. But he wasn't. Eve cast a look over her shoulder, amber eyes never wavering to emotion of joy or of sadness or anything in between. It was hollow, as hollow as they were since her creation._

She was supposed to have a conference with the Hamelian King a few weeks after her unorthodox coronation as a sign of peace. She planned on declining such of insignificant ideal once they met but it seemed as though luck worked in her favor.

The King of Hamel suddenly changed his declaration of peace to a declaration of war. It worked so well in Eve's favor and she accepted the challenge, head on - both metaphorically and literally.

 _"The mobilization is too_ _sedate." Eve commented to a Pongo and stood up. "War waits for no one. Come Opheila, Oberon. We have an army to annihilate."_

 _"B-but my Queen -!"_

 _She strolled right past the poor Pongo and activated her Nasod Wing Drones to fly off at a speed that rivaled that of a jet's; her two servants tailing right behind her._

 _When she landed on the to-be battlefield, she was faced with thousands of troops made of black and red. If her data was served her right, their colors were supposed to be white and blue, not black and red. Though that didn't matter to her, just seeing the odds are stacked against her made her_ almost _smile. Almost. Was that what human labeled as the emotion: excitement?_

 _"Did you come here to surrender?" Helputt asked with a sneer. "And I here thought you were looking for a challenge."_

 _The Code Nemesis held a firm composure and leveled a gaze with the man within the hunk of armor. "Vacuous human. You should be elated that I, Eve, personally made an appearance."_

 _In front of her was an entire army - one of the bests at that - and she did not show a trace of fear, not a single bit._

 _As if it would scare her, Helputt slammed his large Destroyer right in front of her, inches from her face. But she didn't flinch, instead, she whipped out her hand, Moby and Remy summoned immediately._

 _"I take it that was the initiation?" She didn't want for an answer as mechanical spears were summoned around her, followed by a few war weapons that she personally invented._

If she had actually been equipped with her entire artillery in her arsenal back then, it would have rival that of an entire army. But she didn't. Instead, she dirtied her own hands in the battle, silently enjoy every single one of the kills.

By the end of the battle, she only gain a few scratches, her servants lost some parts but they can be easily replaced. Sure she let Helputt escape back to Hamel, but now it was left in pieces. She had done a thorough scan that day, the army was made up of the military _and_ most of the Hamelian citizens.

That was when she decided that she should create an army made of entirely of robots. Immediate mobilization, absolute authority over them, it was easier that way.

That was also when she was dubbed the title, Queen of Destruction by the other countries. She didn't care for the title. Recognition wasn't what she aimed for anyways. She just wanted something... exciting to do to quell her boredom.

She had sensed the rising threat our her surrounding Kingdoms, Bethma and Feita. Seeing them as future threats, she crushed them too, with no feelings attached. They were... less of a challenge, if she was being polite.

There was also this... incompetent imbecile of a human who called himself Add Kim. How dare he barge into her domain and demanded for her code!

 _Eve sat on her throne, enjoying a sip of tea when all of a sudden, the door to throne room opened - or more like it was destroyed._

 _The silverette calmly placed the cup down and gazed at the intruder that she had detected long ago. "Do you need something?" She asked while her servants stood alert before her._

 _Upon seeing a boy with snow white hair and crazed purple eyes, she knew that this trespasser posed as a threat._

 _"Kekeke~" The albino male cackled as six diamond-shaped drones surrounded him. "Yes, My Queen. I desire your Code."_

 _Eve raised a brow but her internal security alerted her of the possible dangers. "How imprudent, human. Is that how you would treat a queen?"_

 _"Ah how uncouth of me, I have not yet introduce myself." The Diabolic Esper made a bow. "I am -"_

 _"Add Kim." The Code Nemesis interrupted. "I have knowledge of who you are and your connections to Elder. Need I ask you to leave before your birth country suffers from your audacious intrusion?"_

And that was how she came to have antipathy of the engineer from Elder, which became her next target since he wouldn't leave when she ordered him to. Turned out, Add had no sentimental connections with Elder. Curses.

A few years later, she witnessed Ruben crushing Sander and fought with Velder from afar. She had to admit, Velder had some impressive forces and Ruben? Their King was powerful. A worthy opponent if there ever comes a time to fight.

However, that didn't seem to go according to plan when said king requested an audience with her.

 _"You request an alliance with my kingdom?" The Code Nemesis clarified emotionless but her eyes betrayed suspicion when Elsword explained himself._

 _Being a Nasod as she was, she could not detect human motives - lies yes, but not this. She was not built with a detector that would read what humans planned to do. But she knew that allying with Ruben would practically made her the enemy of Velder. Sure she had the artillery - destructive ones at that - but materials to craft such delicate and advanced technology? That's another story._ _And Velder was known for their Magic Division, most of the skilled magicians came from Velder and stay there was well. Her machinery were not built against magicians. Even her new models still had difficulty counter high-tier spells._ _And the anti-magic materials? They were hard to come by._

 _"Yes." Elsword answered back._

 _Eve doubt she was prepared to go against the Velder magicians if there was ever a time. Biu... the prospect of a worthy opponent intrigued her. She had been sitting on this hunk of junk that they called a throne for quite some time now. She was bored. Again._

 _"... Very well." The Nasod replied with disinterest, but before Elsword could respond with anything else, she continued. "However, if you or any of your people were to point a weapon at my race or drag us down,_ I _will personally see to it that Ruben meet with its annihilation."_

 _Elsword challenged Eve's threat with a cold smirk and bowed. "Of course Your Majesty. I will look to you for assistance when the time comes, Queen of Destruction."_

She wasn't kidding when she said that. And now, she only waited for the domino that would trigger everything.

While doing so, she actually took up the role ofa Queen, trying to deal with the internal conflicts that she had neglected for years. But what she found most of them to be about were just the morality of the citizens that were under her foot.

Eve heaved a sigh, thrusting a document across the table, towards a woman with pink hair and eyes. Her adviser, Apple. "Deal with this."

Apple was a Nasod model built in the ancient times, just like Eve. She had been asleep - again, just like her - under King Nasod's rule and only awoke when Eve took over, immediate recognizing her as the queen.

 _"Apple, an Ancient Nasodian model." The pink haired Nasod introduced before Eve. "I am one of the prototypes in regards to your creation, My Queen."_

 _"One?" Eve raised a dainty brow._

 _"I am a model created with the standby mode of that of a ruling queen." Apple explained. "The other model, Code: Q-PROTO_00, is built for combat. Both of us are created to test the viability of an ideal queen in time of peace and in war."_

 _"And where is this..._ _Code: Q-PROTO_00?"_

 _"If my memory storage serves correct, the last that was recorded was of her rampage due to the Queen's Throne ability. However, since I have been awoken, I can sense her presence. She is nearing us."_

 _"Subdue her." Eve ordered. "I am... interested in this... Queen's Throne of hers."_

 _Apple bowed. "Of course, we were designed to give way to the ideal queen. What we offer is what will be our Queen's."_

She looked to her left, seeing the ever-silent Proto - her actual name was cut for the sake of time - standing by her side, Ophelia and Oberon at her right. Proto, as Eve found out, was quite troublesome. She admitted that she was a challenge, but to actually gain control over her was a different story. It took Apple and her the destruction of one of the Nasod Core to subdue the battle-made Nasod.

But what she found in the end was that her active Code was much similar to that of Proto's than to that of Apple's, hence why she thirst for battles instead of ruling over a kingdom. And so, she left Apple to do that, she was more fit for it anyways.

"My Queen," Apple started, while taking the document. "I have been surveying the kingdom and my sensors detected rising hostility from the former citizens of Bethma and Feita. There is a probability of 89.61% that an insurrection will threaten your rule."

"Hm." Eve hummed curtly, disinterested. It wasn't like it was an actual threat. She had crushed them once and she will do it again.

... Actually... "Proto, deal with the mutiny. Apple will be your guide." She rather not waste time on grains of sand.

"Yes, My Queen." Apple and Proto responded, though the latter in a more robotic voice than Eve's. After all, she was not installed with an emotion circuit - not that Eve ever developed that part of her system anyways. She deemed that to be a hindrance to her overall performance.

Although her performance has never dulled... she really did perceive that she was missing something. Something that she should have obtained long ago. She just couldn't quite put a finger on what it was.

She stood up, her body showed no sign of stiffness of having sit on a throne for hours on end. Even though she felt - no, was it her sensors transmitting that? - slightly exhausted from the work of a queen, she would not falter. She was a queen, and a queen has everything that she desires.

Eve will find that missing puzzle piece to her circuitry. She will become a complete ruler. She will -

 _Beep._

\- She will personally execute this intruder that somehow bypassed her palace security.

The corner of her eye flashed a blinking warning dot, showing that her internal security system has scanned an hostile being in her vicinity. She was going to call the person out but decided against it. Instead, she was going to lure (as what humans called it) them out and kill them on the spot for _trying_ to mock a queen who's built for combat.

"Ophelia, Oberon, be on standby, I desire rest in my sleeping quarters." Not exactly true since she was a Nasod. She didn't require sleep too often. Even if she does, it was only to give her Core processor a cooldown. But she had learned that the best way to lure someone out was to give them the illusion of her being unguarded - or so she had gathered from humans - and this was most likely a human, judging from the infrared readings.

She was in incognito mode, or - what humans would say - pretend to be asleep. She merely closed her eyes but she knew that that was not how she would fall asleep.

In a Nasod, one must shut down a few functions internally to pass into dormant mode. This range from applications such as sight to more important ones such as cognition and mobility, but of course, a security measure will be set up once dormant mode was activated. However, unlike in dormant mode, where she is more vulnerable, incognito mode allowed her security to heighten and her sensors to sharpen. Any movement, the slightest change in the atmosphere, even _breathing and heart beat_ would be detected in a mile's radius.

... And her sensors informed her of a low breathing rate and a steady heart nearby, indicating that this human was calm, that they were experienced in keeping a low profile. But without a visual image, she could not identify her assailant.

She heard the slight clicking of a weapon being drawn and immediately opened her eyes. How the intruder had gotten this close to her was a mystery. She was sure that moments ago, the person was nowhere near her.

She looked up into icy, but amused eyes of cerulean blue. And for a split second, Eve had a feeling that this was what she was missing. It was only a split second of course.

The owner chuckled, a humorless one, she noted. "I knew you wouldn't be this easy to approach. You were trying to lure me out weren't you?"

Her golden eyes scanned the man in front of her and her processor immediately got to work.

 _Scanning... Searching... Matching..._

 _Identity acquired._

 _Intruder identified as_ \- "Silent Wolf. A mercenary assassin." Eve stated phlegmatically, unfazed of the silver pistol that was pointing at her forehead, or that it was aiming directly at her Core processor is located. It was a double-edge sword to place it out in the open. The pro being that no one would think of finding it being out in the open while the con is that... it's out in the open. She wasn't sure if this person knew that was her Core processor or if he was just lucky.

"Weapon: twin Silver Shooters and a cannon by the name of the Destroyer."

The spiky haired blonde blinked and then chuckled again, this time, with amusement. She found it strange how easy humans were able to dispel emotions and then quickly bringing it back into their vocal cords. "You're quick to do your research despite never meeting me before. I expect nothing less from the Nasod Queen herself."

She didn't respond to that. She found this human... intriguing. Especially at the other bit of information that the central data base had transmitted to her. "How riveting. Your current appearance matched that of Chung Seiker, the former Prince of Hamel... if he was alive and aging."

The assassin faltered, his paw-printed eyes widening ever so slightly before narrowing in animus. "You got the wrong person. That coward of a prince is dead, along with his kingdom."

"Oh?" Eve continued, wondering just how this man was evoking his emotions at mere words. She has not met too many humans that she could converse with and not be killed or escorted out in the next minute. He was the new record holder, with that corrupted Ruben king and that engineer coming close second. "I did not have data of his cowardice. Did you, perchance, met him before?"

Loathing danced in his eyes and his face twisted in disgust, one, Eve noted, that humans defined as abhorrence towards something or someone.

"Yeah, he turn tail from his own kingdom like the weakling he was." The Silent Wolf answered bitter-coldly. "That kind of a prince is not a prince at all."

"Intriguing." Eve responded and searched his eyes for any other sign of emotions. Something that she didn't bother to develop in her system since her awakening. "And you are saying that you are not that former prince?"

"Yes." The assassin asserted firmly, forcing his pistol against her forehead further. "But I am a survivor from Hamel and I will get revenge for my people. They won't die in vain. Oh, and should I also add that I'm here upon the request of assassinating you for being an ignorant queen?"

That, somehow, did not seem to register to her. If she did, she ignored it. For now. "Yes, that is all fine and well but I must know, why do you resemble so much like him?"

"Why do you -" He was cut off when Eve suddenly grabbed his wrist with a swift movement and yanked him down. She placed her cold, metallic lips against his rather warm and soft ones - the entirely opposite of his demeanor.

She kept the contact a minuscule as she released the blonde a split second after, who was completely caught-off guard by the sudden... advancement - for the lack of better words. She noted that his cheeks were turning slightly pink. Humans could do that?

"DNA testing complete." The Code Nemesis said aloud. "Identity acquired: Chung Seiker, former Prince of Hamel."

"Wha...?"

"That was perhaps the first time that I initiated the program with contact." Eve admitted and stood from her bed. "But the DNA testing seemed to be in working orders. And you, Chung Seiker, tried to prevaricate me. Unforgivable."

"Wait. Wait, hold up." Chung brushed aside the initial shock and embarrassment of the kiss. "How the hell is _kissing_ someone testing their DNA?!"

Eve tilt her head in innocence, she found his question strange. "As what you humans have studied on, lips are the most sensitive parts of the human anatomy and hence I am created with mine being able to gather comprehensive information by contact. However, to do the DNA testing, I must be in contact with liquid and since you are clad in armor, I simply cannot draw out blood from you. Ergo, saliva was the next choice."

"..." He just stared at her incredulously with a twitching brow "And where exactly did you get the DNA to match mine?"

"The first time I have activated this application, it was on the battlefield." Eve explained. "It was blood that was expelled on my face, albeit that was an automatic scan. It was the blood of your father, whom I injured but could not kill."

The Nasod Queen noted that his expression changed again, back to the cold one. Shame, she liked the flustered and flushed one. It was a refreshing sight for her. All she ever saw were stoic, anger, and fear. "I am intrigued on how you have survived."

"... you talk to much." Chung remarked acrimoniously and raised his Silver Shooter again. Eve blinked. Did she really?

"I didn't come here to chat. I'm only here to -"

"Terminate me." The Code Nemesis interrupted with a calm voice. "I already took heed of that. But tell me, are you in alliance with the rebels?"

He seemed uninterested in the subject but decided to answer anyways. "Nope. I don't want to bother with them but they gave me a job with a... very mollifying reward. And the fact that you are ignorant of your duty as a queen stands as well."

"You are asinine." The silverette remarked. "Do you really think you can take down a queen?"

Even though she had insult him, she found the specimen... interesting and she rather talk to him more. She hadn't talk this much with anyone else before.

Chung smirked, accepting the challenge. "The Deadly Chaser never misses his target."

"And you are stepping onto the Queen of Destruction's terrain." Eve flipped her hair behind her shoulder and allowed her plethora of battle drones to be summoned. "You must be punished."

And they danced to a tune only known in battles.

.

.

.

.

.

"... AAAHHHHH!"

 _CRASH!_

A groan followed after.

"I swear to Lady El! I'm going to _kill_ that albino, code-obsessive psycho no matter what Aisha says!"

Looks like their battle have to stop and be rescheduled.

* * *

 **... And it looks like I just dug myself a grave :D...**

 **What ever happens from there is what will happen. And I still don't think the story will extend that much with this...**

 **Aisha's next woot~! Time to whack my head of things to write for that!**


	7. Chapter 7 - Hopeless Princess

**I'm am so sorry but I realized that Aisha's trip down memory lane is gonna be short since the others have already revealed what had happened and it would be pretty boring to write the same thing again... QQ and I don't have many ideas right now... I'm being blocked from them by my motivation...**

 **I am so bad at planning ahead DX**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Elsowrd**

* * *

 _"This is rare, to be in the presence of the Administrator of the Space and Time flow. Last time I seen you was when I decided my path."_

 _"Hehehe, you do know that you don't have much time left, right?"_

 _"... What are you getting at, Glaive?"_

 _"I came with an offer."_

 _"That's... rather nice of you."_

 _"Hahaha, no, it's not my best interest to do so. It's a Dimension's Witch's last wish. Policy states that before their souls return to keep the balance of space and time, they are granted with a final will. It makes for their souls to return willingly. And unfortunately, as the Administrator of the flow, I must see to it that it is fulfilled."_

 _"..."_

 _"So, Dimension Witch Aisha Cerise, before you leave this world. What is your last will of this pitiful world?"_

 _"I want..."_

* * *

She remembered the conversation clearly out of everything. Glaive was essentially giving her a chance to change the fate of the future. Of course, there were restrictions - that she knew. Her last will cannot affect the past since the past stays in the past, and the fate of those who has already been initiated. For example, if one is already dying, one cannot change their fate so they can live.

Aisha just couldn't believe that it was already that time. It seemed too fast. Her life has gone by too fast and too many events happened in that short span of time. It was... just a blur.

She barely remember the time when she and her friends were just innocent little kids, not knowing what kind of chaos they were being thrown into.

 _"Elsword, look at what I can do!" Little Aisha chirped, demonstrating the magic that she has been practicing. She literally threw a clouds of pink sparkles at said boy._

 _The_ _redhead coughed, waving the dust away before scowling at the purplette. "What the hell Aisha! I hate those stuff!"_

 _"Don't be a wuss, I think this is perfect for me."_

 _Elsword rolled his eyes. "Sure sure, girly princess."_

 _"... I am a girl. And a princess you idiot."_

Why can't they remain that way for the rest of their lives? When was the last time she truly smiled? Saw _them_ smile? She couldn't remember at all. THose fleeting moments disappeared as quick as it came, over shadowed by the darkening path ahead.

 _Aisha stared, horror-struck as blood splattered across her face and her dress as if she was simply a canvas for an artist to work on. In this case, the artist was a murder who was once her to-be family._

 _She couldn't move, her knees buckling but she refused to fall. She couldn't hear any of what her sister nor what Raven was yelling at her. All she saw was her parents lying on the ground. Dead - no, they have to be asleep._

 _That's right, they were asleep and Edan just came in and douse them in wine to wake them up. A few droplets fell into her mouth and she was drunk with a hallucination. She was never one to tolerate alcohol._

 _It was all she could think of. This illusion that her mind made up quelled her panic, for the moment._

 _It was only when the room became chilly, followed by a voice that was familiar yet unfamiliar that snapped her out. She watched as her sister grew cold with hatred and then looked back down at the lifeless bodies._

 _All she heard after that was a scream. Her scream._

Everything went downhill. She couldn't remember where it had started nor did it mattered. She couldn't prevent it from happening, nor could she prevent what was going to happen to Elsword and Ara. She wasn't there and even if she was, she doubted she would have an impact, just like at her parents' death and Noah's change.

 _Aisha stood in front of the friend - and crush - that she knew when she was just a child. She didn't believe her eyes._

 _A cruel reality struck her one after another. First it was Noah, with her cold gaze, and now Elsword, with his cruel smirk. Everything was falling apart around her and she wasn't able to do a thing._

 _"I think this conversation is over. If this is all you're here for, then leave._ _Rena, show Princess Aisha the exit."_

 _His words were like a harsh rejection. A push over the cliff that's already crumbling._

 _The elf gave her a sympathetic glance before urging the purplette out._

 _"_ _But that's not what I'm here for..."_

Indeed it wasn't, but what could she do? The wheel of cruel fate has been spinning for a long time and she learned to accept it. But it wasn't right either. No one. And she meant no one, should deserve this. Should deserve to leave the living when they found their happiness.

 _"Aisha..."_

 _The purplette looked up from her book, seeing Ara stepping in. Her movements were always wary._

 _"Ara, what are you doing here?" Aisha'd had asked. "You're supposed to be hiding in that cabin! What if someone saw and recognize you?"_

 _The Asura sighed and sat on her bed. "I... I need to tell you something."_

 _"What is it?" She asked, sitting down next to her and patted the former Sander royal in comfort for she was extremely worried about something._

 _"I... I think you already know this but... I... I fell in love with Add."_

 _Aisha nodded and couldn't help the smirk lurking around the corner of her lips. She knew it all along and she had confirmed it when she had left the two at the little inn while she was looking for the cabin. That was why she decided to cancel hers and Add's engagement._

 _She nudged Ara's side. "When are you going to tell him?"_

 _The Asura blushed and shook her head. "T-That's not what I want to talk about..."_

 _"Huh?"_

 _Ara shifted uncomfortably as her blush spread. "I um... I think... I might have..."_

 _Aisha waited but no answer came. "Have what?"_

 _"Um..." The Asura shifted again, averting the purplette's curious gaze. "I think... I-I might have been... i-impregnated with Add's child... unintentionally."_

 _It took Aisha minutes to process that before sighing. She knew there was a possibility of that. After all, they were drunk. "Is that so..."_

She would have laughed at Ara's incredulous face when she had took that in so calmly, but she didn't. She was happy that she saw Ara looking forward to something in this twisted world. She even asked Aisha to babysit when they arrive.

 _"Will you ever tell him?" Aisha asked in concern, looking into the cradle to see a pair of twins cuddling up to each other. "His is the father after all."_

 _Ara shook her head. "No... Not yet. I don't think he's ready to know with how he is right now. He hates me."_

 _"... Not really."_

That was the last conversation she had with Ara. It wasn't long until Elsword came upon her in that forest. And she was too late to help. Like always.

She had also sputtered out regretful words at the redhead. She remembered how his eyes turned colder, piercing through her heart and freezing it. His words from then shattered her completely.

 _"... The feeling's mutual, Princess Aisha."_

His voice was so distant. It was then that she realized that Elsword was gone. Replaced. The man that she once loved disappeared years before and she couldn't prevent it from happening.

She was useless. Always useless. She couldn't even help Raven, whom has been with her for so long.

Her whole life, she was nothing but a piece of useless junk. She was the hopeless princess that thought there was still a guiding light. Turned out, there wasn't any. Instead, she was falling into the abyss and she didn't know know of the darkness that came after her.

 _"W-who... who're you?" Aisha managed to voice out, though it was strained. She was tired from the relentless onslaughts of demons that caught up to her. Sure she said that she would let fate decide her next move, now that things seemed to be unchangeable. But she didn't wanted this. None of it._

 _Red eyes glinted through the shadows and a demon with grey skin and silver hair appeared before her. He jeered at her pathetic state. "Come quietly, little Dimension Witch. Every ounce of your powers are needed after all."_

 _"I'm a_ dying _witch." Aisha growled out. "You're not going to get anything from me."_

 _The demon howled with laughter, which confused her. "That's exactly why I want you. When a Dimension Witch is at her wits last, that's when she's at her strongest. Your magic will be the fuel for the project that I have been working on."_

 _"..." Aisha's response was to distort space and shred the demons to her left. "No way in hell."_

Of course, that was what she said but... she had ended up here anyways. Bounded in chains and help up against a wall while she felt everything drained from her. Her life, her soul, her magic, her _memories_. Every bits and pieces that was precious to her flashed before her before disappearing into darkness.

The only thing she remembered clearly was the encounter with Glaive, and even that was fleeting. What did she say her last will was? Was her soul even going to be able to return to the space and time flow now? If not, then was her last wish even going to be granted?

She weakly lifted her head, glaring at the demon general who resided in Lanox. She vaguely remember hearing him being addressed as General Scar.

The tentacles that bounded her squeezed tighter around her wrists and ankles,leeching her more and more of her energy to fuel whatever gate they were trying to open.

Every second that passed, she was losing her focus, she was losing the grip on her life, but most importantly, she was losing all of her precious memories. The happy ones.

She couldn't remember how long she has been here. It could have been hours, days, weeks but that was the least of her worries.

"Help..." Aisha muttered, her breathing was slow and irregular and her complexion was pale. Why was she asking for help? Wasn't she useless? So there wouldn't be any reason for anyone to save her.

The gray skin, silver haired demon trudged up to her, lifting up her head by the chin. He was sneering again. "What's wrong? Has your energy been so depleted that you no longer kick and shout?"

Aisha glared weakly at the one who had captured her. "What... do you want from me... Aren." It was a demand even though she knew that she was in no position to demand anything. Of all the people she was forgetting, she could still remember the brother of one of her deceased friend who caused so much agony to her loved ones. But she knew that it wouldn't be long that that will be taken away as well. That was something she wouldn't mind losing.

He scowled, caressing her face with his rapier before making a cut on her pale cheeks, causing blood to draw out. "That imbecile of a human no longer exist."

Aisha winced and tried to jerk away, fearing flooding her eyes. Was she always like this? Was she always scared? She couldn't remember.

"Ran." Scar called with a deep stern tone. "Don't mess with our fuel. We need to make sure the dimension gate is stable after all."

 _Dimension... gate?_ Aisha echoed in her mind an then widened her eyes in horror. "No... nonono!"

She somehow found the strength to struggle again. Her knowledge of dimensions and the likes were still intact and what the demon general blurted out was a _huge_ problem. "What do you think you're doing?! If you open that gate, the world will collapse into chaos! _No one_ will be able to escape!"

She was met with a slap that left a stinging pain on her right cheek. She grimaced and glowered at her attacker.

"Looks like your energy's back." Ran mused.

"You are messing with the space and time flow." Aisha growled.

"We know." He answered nonchalantly, then his red eyes slitted like that of a snake's. "But wouldn't it be interesting to meet your counterparts and ask them to join forces with you?"

Aisha widened her eyes as she squirmed even more. "I won't allow this! As a Dimension Witch, I'm tasked with watching over the flow and the gate until the end! I won't be the cause of it to -"

She felt sudden sharp pain forced onto her stomach like a truck. White spots danced around her vision before she faded into unconsciousness.

* * *

"Tch." Ran held his head in his hand while his free one leaned against the wall of support. He regretted knocking the girl unconscious, for it only brought him a headache. "Damn human."

"I'm surprise you haven't gain complete control yet." Scar mused, looking over a scroll. "it's been what, five years?"

"Shut up." Ran growled before grimacing again. "I can't devour his soul completely yet. There's a shred of that imbecile being kept alive." His red eyes gazed over to the opal gate with inscribed runes. "Once that is complete, I'll slaughter that goody two-shoe in the other world. Then all hope for this world will be lost."

* * *

Eyes fluttered open and surveyed the owner's surroundings. It was dark all around with a gloomy atmosphere hanging.

Before confusion fully settles, ears picked up weeping from a far and steps could be heard in a _tap-tap-tap_ that echoed in the gloomy silence.

Among the darkness, a person glowed in a brought light and that person continued to look for the source of the crying until they saw another of their kind.

The person approached the girl who was hugging herself and crying into her arms. Those two were the only ones of light in this world of darkness.

 _"Hey, are you okay?"_ The person asked, revealing the voice to be quite feminine . _"Why are you crying?"_

She reached for the weeping gal, only to stop when the latter looked up, eyes were hollow but tears streamed down from them. To the former, she looked quite...

 _"... I can't... remember."_

* * *

"Hehehe," The white haired Administrator cackled as dices juggled in his gloved hand. He was looking through a mirror created by a Time cube. "Your wish made an impact on Lady Fate."

Behind his metallic mask, he frowned as he saw a familiar gate. He held up his hand, the time and space cubes going slightly berserk before glowing a bright blue hue.

"Let's see how all of you repaint this dark future before I have to step in."

* * *

 **Done and probably won't be updating for a while ;;**

 **Sorry to Aisha and the readers for the short chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8 - Heads & Tails

**-Chucks in the long overdue update of this story -**

 **Don't expect too much and Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Elsword.**

* * *

The assassin blinked, the arm locking onto the trigger of one of his Silver Shooters still outstretched in an attempt to launch a bullet at the Nasod Queen's. He had been frozen in his space when something suddenly decided to drop in out of nowhere, landing with a loud crash.

He uncharacteristically guard lowered for the split second when he tried to figure out what just happened, which proved to be is fatal mistake.

Eve didn't seem unnerved by the sudden interruption and instead, detecting the hesitance through her sensors, leapt into action. They had been equally matched before but now, the queen's Nasod Spear threatened to slit Chung's throat after bypassing the outstretched arm.

"Tch." Chung's other hand tightened his grip on the other duel pistol at his side while his mind calculated the time it would take to aim at the Nasod, pull the trigger, and coming out unscathed. Probability of that happening was slim. Too slim.

Silence hung in the air while hollow amber stare into intense cerulean. It was broken by neither, but by a third party's groan, followed by a chain of curses.

"I swear to Lady El, I'm going to _kill_ that albino, code-obsessive psycho no matter what Aisha says!"

It was only now did the two heed to the event that had occurred before; Eve looked in pure curiosity while Chung in shock and disblief.

"What the..."

Before them sat someone that almost mirrored the Assassin, minus the hair style and the design of the armor.

Baffled, paw-printed blue orbs surveyed their owner's surroundings before they landed on the two figures that seemed to have frozen in action of their battle. His eyes furrowed in confusion as he took the pair's appearance.

"... Eve?" He labeled the Queen upon recognition despite the slight appearance change. He then moved onto the person whom she had her weapon against.

Both pairs of blue eyes stared at each other in a mix of shock and confusion.

"... What?"

Eve merely tilted her head - if she was surprised, she didn't show it. "Seiker, I did not know that lowly humans have acquired the technology to create clones."

The Assassin directed his attention back to the Queen of Destruction and answered her in a calm, yet incredulous fashion due to her comment. "They didn't." His eyes then trailed the spear at his threat, which brought him back to his own peril.

"Well?" He asked impatiently, waiting for the final strike. He knew that the queen would slice him despite the strange situation that was happening right now. Somehow, he knew that Eve wouldn't let anything slip from her mind despite any kind of distraction.

Eve stared back at him idly for a moment and surprised Chung with her unexpected retraction of her Nasod spear. "I do not desire to slaughter someone that perks my interest."

"What?"

"Besides," Eve changed the topic without skipping a beat, turning to the other Chung look-alike. "we have more... interesting matters to attend."

The assassin raised a brow at the odd behavior. It was... simply uncharacteristic for the queen to spare anyone's life, but he decided not to question it for now. His attention was once again, switched to the blonde who seem to have recovered from seeing a double and was staring at Eve.

The look-alike knitted his brows as he scrutinized the Queen of War. "You're... not Eve are you?"

Said queen tilt her head while the assassin cocked another brow, his instincts telling him that this person was not asking in a literal sense.

"Elaborate." Eve demanded, her voice tinted with curiosity, which is the only emotion that Chung knew that she could express. If more, then he would be damned.

"Eve is the name that I am registered under, yet you question it?" She stepped forward with grace, the heels of her shoes tapping against the concrete floor.

"What?" The look-alike blinked, scratched the back of his head, a habit that Chung have himself when he was younger. "Sorry, that's not what I mean. I meant that -"

"Tell me," Eve cut in, towering over the blonde and leaning in on him. "why do you resemble the former Prince of Hamel?"

"Huh?"

"Silvia." The assassin decided to enter the conversation, folding his arms and glaring at the back of the queen. He got this nagging irritation in the back of his head when the Nasod Queen enter his double's personal space. "I know for a fact that he is not the former prince."

Eve's eyes traveled to the corner of her sockets. "Then are you verbally admitting that you are the aforementioned prince?"

" _Was_." Chung corrected with hostility in his voice.

"Wait, wait," The other blonde interrupted, placing the attention back on him. "What do you mean _former_ prince?" He cock his head innocently, looking from Eve to the assassin. "Last time I checked, I _am_ the crowned prince of Hamel."

The queen gazed back at Chung with a look that looked suspiciously like 'what-do-you-have-to-say-to-that?' look.

"..." The assassin's brow twitched and demanded in the same manner that Eve did, "Name."

"What?"

"Your name." He repeated impatiently.

"Uh... Chung Seiker." The double answered.

"The hell?" The assassin stared at the one claiming to be "Chung Seiker" incredulously before narrowing his eyes in suspicions. Just because he denied being the lost prince does not mean he will deny the fact that he is Chung Seiker. Knowing that someone else who looks like him and baring his name irked him. He was positive that he had no living relatives of the same name or of the same appearance. He knew that the Seiker surname was not a common one and belong only to the long line of Guardians.

The assassin stepped closer to the other blonde, anger raising when he couldn't find any trace of a lie on the guys face.

Once he was next to the Queen of Altera, he drew his Silver Pistol at him, glaring darkly. "You dare to use a name of the Seiker family? Speak the truth now or I will not guarantee a painless trip to the afterlife."

Eve observed the assassin intently, the corners of her mouth curved ever so slightly upward though it could have been one's imagination.

The other Chung became alarm at the danger facing him and looked at the pistol wielder calculatingly, just like he had before. "I don't know what you're talking about but what I said was the truth."

He stood up cautiously, the grip on his Destroyer that was settled behind him tightened as if ready to defend if worst comes to worst.

The Silent Wolf noticed yet more of the similarities that they share and if he hadn't took note of the paw-printed irises and the brown tipped hair that looked like ears, he wouldn't even spare the guy a second glance before killing him. And the fact that they're Destroyers were the same yet modified differently sent him into devising up theories as to what was going on.

"Hm..." The Nasod Queen spoke up, humming in amusement. It was an imitation, sounding more robotic that what it should be, that send a chill down the Deadly Chaser's spine though it didn't have the same effect on his double. "Perhaps I should conduct another test."

Immediately, before the newcomer could question what she meant, Chung immobilized the Queen from doing such a thing by gripping a hold of her shoulder.

"Oh no you don't." He commanded with such finality that it surprised even himself.

Eve gave him an inquisitive look. "And why is that, Seiker?"

The fact that she actually heeded to his words astounded him, for he didn't think the Nasod Queen would listen to anyone's command other than her own. His astonishment was gone in a fraction of a second, settling on a scowl.

"It's like actually seeing myself letting you kiss me and I do _not_ want to be reminded of that." Well... that was his reason but it was also because he had this indescribable, irritating feeling when Eve actually suggested it to someone else.

"Wait, _what_?" The other Chung asked incredulously when he heard it.

"It's none of your concern." The assassin snapped coolly.

Eve just watched him for a second before directing her gaze back to the other blonde and remove Chung's hand away. "Very well."

Again, he was surprised that she actually listened. Was this actually the Queen of Destruction that slaughtered those who crossed her path without a second thought? The one who did not tolerate anyone who questioned her authority and who followed no one but her own judgement?

Well, he shouldn't be the one to question her motives since he didn't know her that well. He only ever heard her through others and somewhere in his mind, he knew that what he heard were always exaggerated.

The other Chung sighed due to the extended silence that befell them. "I think I might know what's going on..."

Eve raised a brow. "Oh? Pray tell."

The double leveled a gaze with the assassin. "I'm guessing you're also Chung Seiker of Hamel?"

"There's only one." He retorted back.

If Chung's attitude had affected him, he didn't show. Instead, in directed his gaze to Eve. "You have an inbuilt DNA test application right?"

"Correct."

"And judging from the conversation just now, you have used it on him?"

"Correct again."

"What are you -"

The other Chung cut him off, continuing what he had in mind as if the Deadly Chaser hadn't said anything at all. "I just need a confirmation of my theory before I explain."

He held out his hand, silently making a request of the Queen of Altera.

The queen took his hand without hesitance, making a small cut with one of the blades that she had stored in a different space, and allowed the blood to seep into her lips before she removed his hand.

The two blondes watched silently as Eve begin to process the acquired information, though one can barely tell if she was actually doing it or just standing there in deep thought.

"Identity acquired: Chung Seiker, former Prince of Hamel. Occupation: Assassin."

The other Chung frowned, as if he didn't like the information he heard. "Correct, wrong, and wrong." He turned to the Deadly Chaser with a look of disbelief. "You're an assassin?"

Chung rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Been one for years and don't change the subject. You better have a good explanation as to why you took my name."

He twisted his pistol before pointing it at the other blonde's forehead. "I do not tolerate outsiders bearing what should only belong to the Seiker bloodline."

The other either wasn't scared or had skillfully masked it under that smile of his. "At least we have something in common."

The assassin narrowed his eyes. "What?"

The other Chung waved him off. "Do you believe in the existence of the parallel universe?"

The Deadly Chaser merely frowned at that.

"It's a possibility that I have yet to overlook." Eve decided to answer, already getting the hint and looked him up and down. "Are you claiming that you are not of this world?"

The Tactical Trooper nodded. "You see, I have this psychotic friend-"

Eve suddenly raised a hand up as a sign to stop Chung from explaining. "Hold that though." She then brought out a translucent screen with a swipe of her hand. "It seems my code have detected another's."

"Ah, Eve must have came too!"

"Pardon?" The queen inquired.

"Err... my Eve."

"What?" The assassin snapped back from his thoughts, staring at his counterpart with a cocked eyebrow.

The other blushed profusely at his mistake while shaking his head and waving his hands back and forth frantically. "N-no! I mean the Eve from my world!"

* * *

A certain spot warped in the sky, forcing the some white, fluffy clouds to move away and others to become twisted with the space. A small hole was formed, enlarging within mere seconds before something fell out in a blur, followed by another and it closing up after the delivery.

"Huh?" Emerald eyes blinked as she felt air rushing pass her.

Rena looked around, wondering how she had gotten from sitting in a chair and drinking out of her smoothie to... the sky? Wait. Sky?

She then brought her gaze to the earth, seeing it rapidly approaching before letting out a yelp of surprise. She then acted quickly, bring her body forward so that her surface area increases.

Muttering a an incantation under her breath, she could feel the wind aiding her yet it wasn't enough to slow her fall to the forest below.

"Whoa!" She brought her feet down first, hoping that would help. Her wind magic had taken enough effect for her to make her body feather-light that she was able to land on a branch, leap to another to avoid the otherwise painful impact.

She released a breath of relief, her hand resting against the body of the tree she was standing on. She looked up at the sky through the leaves, seeing that that had brought her here already disappeared.

A frown marred her otherwise beautiful face as she wondered what had happened. However, her thoughts was lead to another when she heard a collision nearby.

She was going to check it out, if a familiar husky voice didn't freeze her in her place.

"Rena?"

Her emerald eyes darted down to meet surprised amber.

"Oh!" Her face light up immediately, hopping down gracefully and tackling the man in a bear hug. "Raven~! Long time no see~!"

"W-wha...?"

She release her hold on him a little, looking up at him with a cute pout. "That's all you have to say to me? We haven't contacted each other in months after the wedding, y'know! I was getting bored out of my mind since Elsword was busy with his transition to becoming a crown king, Elesis is as harsh as ever on him, I couldn't go visit you guys in Velder since I was needed at all times in Ruben and why are you here? Wait, when did your hair get that long?"

Then upon closer inspection with no respect with the other's personal space, her eyes widen. "Oh my El! Did you dye a part of your hair red?! I didn't know you're the type of person to do that! Not that it doesn't look good, I think it looks great but it's like you're a completely..."

"Rena?"

"... different... person..." The elf finished her rant slowly, revelation hitting her like a break. "Oh El."

"..."

"Y-you're not Raven... are you?" She finally asked after a moment of silence. Her cheeks heat up and she jumped away from him, sending him an abundance of apologies. "I am so so _so_ sorry! Oh my El! I though you were - I mean you look just like - Sacred El, I just hugged a stranger." Her clapped her hand over her mouth at the last part. That was supposed to be in her mind, but she spoke it out instead!

She felt herself shrinking further from the embarrassment. She was really making a fool of herself in front of this man. "A-ah... s-sorry, that was supposed to stay -"

"In your head?" The Veteran Commander finished for her, chuckling in amusement. His eyes changed to that of a distant gaze as he smiled wistfully at a wide-eyed elf. "You're just like Rena four years ago."

"Huh?" The elf knitted her brows in confusion, cocking her head to the side. "but I am Rena. Rena Lire."

It was Raven's turn to be confused. "But you're so..." He trailed off and shook his head. "No, never mind." He gave the elf another look over, frowning.

"You can't be Rena. You always wear your Night Savers attire ever since your Right of Command."

Rena was even more baffled at this. "The Night Savers? I was never associated with the secret order let alone before their leader. Heck, I never even met them before."

"What's going on?" The Veteran Commander asked to no one in particular.

"Oi Birdy," came an irritated voice that caught both of their attentions. The rustling of the bushes was followed by Add and the two twins. "didn't I tell you stay in one place?

Before Raven could answer, Rena spoke. "Add? You're here? I thought you were in Hamel."

"Why the hell would I be..." The Diabolic Esper trailed, his eyes narrowing at the clear view of the Grand Archer. "You're not supposed to be here."

* * *

"Of all the..." The Blade Master mumbled when he had crash-landed. He plowed into the ground, creating a wide furrow. It was surprising how he hadn't die yet, consider he had fallen some 400 miles into the solid ground.

He sat up, massaging his aching head with his human hand.

Out of nowhere, his instincts told him that he was in danger and immediately, he leapt away from the arrows coming his way. Upon closer inspection, the projectiles were... twigs?

Several seconds later, he scratched that off and re-identified them as exploding twigs.

His arm went up to block the wind of the explosion and the smoke and debris from the detonating twigs. He felt a presence behind him and reflexively turn, holding his up blade to guard against something that attacked him from behind through the smoke.

The sound of metal clashing against metal rang in his ears. His amber eyes caught sight of a figure within the dust, though blurred. They stay in that position without budging.

It wasn't until the attacker spoke that he registered the wielder of the golden dagger as a female.

"State your business human." And that told him that he was not facing a human. "What is your reason for invading this camp?"

Invade? His brows furrowed in confusion. He didn't invade anywhere. He was just going through his usual training regiment with the soldiers of the castle when he was suddenly free falling from the sky.

"I think there's been a misunderstanding." He said calmly. There was a moment of silence before the attacker broke it.

"... Raven?" The hostility in her voice disappeared, replaced with surprised.

The Blade Master frowned at the recognition, wondering if he had met anyone who lived in a forest before. Remembering none, he decided to voice his confusion. "Do I know you?"

A soft wind past by, carrying away the smoke away and revealing a blonde elf with intense yet surprised emerald eyes.

"What the..." Raven muttered and it took him a few more seconds to be able to pinpoint why the attacker look strangely familiar.

"Rena?"

The two of them pulled away and their stance relaxed.

"What are you doing here?" She inquired, sheathing her Erendil into the holder strapped around her waist. "Weren't you supposed to wait on the outer edge of the forest with Add?"

The other raised a brow. "Add?" _Last I heard, he was in Hamel._

"Lady Rena." Two elves appeared by her side.

"Is he an intruder?" One of them asked warily.

"It's alright Agnis." She addressed the one of the left. "Go tell everyone to resume what they were doing."

They nodded simultaneously before disappearing into the trees. It was then Raven noticed the cloaked elves that surrounded them, each with either bows or swords in their hands. Did he somehow ended up in elven territory?

"Raven," Rena started, hopping into the mini crater and approaching him with concern. "You're not hurt are you? And since when did you change your appearance?"

"... I..." He couldn't find the words to answer. If he knew Rena, then she would have tackled him or something, blabbering on and on about the most random topics.

Looking into those tired but worried emerald words, he found himself telling him that the elf standing in front of him wasn't the cheerful elf that he knew. This one's eyes held so much more experience of world, seen too much, just like his. They lost the peaceful innocence glow in them.

"You're..." He scanned her attire, coughed discreetly and looked away immediately. Despite the warrior-like air it gave off, hat she was wearing was a bit... revealing. "... What are you wearing?"

"What?" Rena frowned in confusion. "What do you mean by that? I always wear this in case there ever a sudden attack. You know we can never let out guard down nowadays."

Okay, this was definitely not the Rena he know. If she was, then the elf would have teased him or something. This one was too careful and prudent, but they were still similar.

It seems that Rena had caught on and she went on back to alert, placing her hand on the hilt of her weapon. "Who are you?"

"... Raven Corvus." He answered, treading carefully.

"Lies," She spat distastefully, much to Raven's surprised. "If you were, then your Nasod arm wouldn't look like that. I know Raven."

She started to withdraw her Erendil, pointing it at the Blade Master. "And you're nothing like him."

"What are you talking about?"

"I found Raven~!"

"What the -"

A green blur locked hold of the Blade Master, sending both of them crashing to the ground a few meters away from where Raven originally stand.

"Rena..." He croaked warningly when his oxygen supply was cut off. "Let go."

"Great. We got more annoyance." Add muttered while he and another Raven came into view. The Night Watcher was thrown when she saw another version of herself, and even more so when she saw two Ravens.

"Rena." The Veteran Commander greeted with a nod.

She could only return the gesture wordlessly.

They haven't even started searching for their friend and they already wounded up in a complicated situation.

* * *

"... The hell?" The Deadly Chaser said aloud for the second time that day as he watched the Tactical Trooper worrying over one of the newcomers. One that resemble too much like the queen that he was supposed the kill.

It was like seeing himself worrying over the Queen of Altera, which is very uncharacteristic of him and he would never do that. Ever.

He wasn't even supposed to be here in the first place. In broad daylight. But that robotic queen forced him but pointing every weapon in her arsenal at him. _Yeesh, she really would do anything to get her way._

"Will you clam it princy?" the other new comer snapped, a man that the assassin heard of to be a prominent engineer of Velder. And for some reason, he wasn't too fond of him. He didn't have to worry about the guy trying to befriend him because the feeling was mutual.

"Who are you calling princy?" The two Chungs spoke in unison and glared at the Mastermind, then looked at each other. It seems that they have found something that they both have in common.

"Listen Add, if you hadn't blow up the place," The Tactical Tropper started. "We wouldn't even be in this mess. Why the hell did you have to barge into the castle? I thought you gave up on getting Eve's code already."

"I was bored." The albino male replied as if it was the most obvious thing ever.

"We were in a freaking important meeting!" The Tactical Trooper exclaimed in fury, suppressing the urge to throttle the man.

"Chung." The Code Battle Seraph spoke up beside him.

"What?" The Hamel Prince asked in a somewhat irked tone but not as fierce as the one he directed towards Add.

"We need him alive to know what's going on."

"..."

Add scoffed. "As if you can kill me."

"Hey," The Deadly Chaser started, frowning. "If what you said was true... then Hamel didn't fall in your world?"

"World?" The Mastermind parroted before the other Chung could reply. "More like timeline."

"Alternate timelines?" The Code Nemesis inquired with interest. "Pray tell, did you also manage to develop the technology to cross time and space like that despicable commoner that once barged into my throne?"

"No," The Mastermind retorted. "I may be crazy -"

"You _are_ crazy." Chung muttered.

Add ignored him and continued. "-but even I know not to cross over dangerous lines. Something transported us here."

"And interrupted our fight." The assassin mutter almost indignantly. Not that he was complaining, he was at a complete disadvantage back there; him with only his pistols and Destroyer while the Nasod was able to summon a near infinite about of weapons.

"You mean you two actually tried to kill each other?" The Tactical Trooper said incredulously.

"What other possibility is there?" The Code Nemesis asked, folding her arms and shifting her weight to one side. "After all, he is an assassin with a vengeance."

"My actions are justified." The Deadly Chaser defended, glaring at her. "You are a tyrannical queen who brought Hamel to its end and subjugated Bethma and Feita."

"You what?!" The other Chung exclaimed, the news being an eye-opener.

The Code Battle Seraph narrowed her eyes at her double, then stepped forward. "Is what he said correct?"

The Code Nemesis leveled a gaze with her and responded with an almost haughty manner. "Yes."

"Despicable."

"Pardon?"

Tension rise between the two queens, with the Battle Seraph summoning her drones and force fields. "I may not have rule over this Altera, however, it is still essential the same as my country. The kingdom of Altera have made an alliance with Hamel and I will not tolerate anyone breaking that covenant. For you, who is myself, to lay a hand on Hamel, it is the same my breaking my words."

".. Intriguing." The Code Nemesis stood high and regal against the other. "And what threat do you pose against me, who as most would dub, a queen of destruction?"

"Oh this is going to be good." Add chuckled, watching by the side as the queens started to call forth their weapons of choice.

However, before what might turn into something near a nuclear war, more interlopers dropped in between them.

"Found the other nuisances." The Diabolic Esper announced, hovering in midair with Yin and Yang after opening up a rift.

"Warn us next time!" An Indignant Grand Archer exclaimed in the pile of limps.

"What would that accomplish?" He shot back. "You'll still fall through the rift." His attention is then caught onto the two Nasod Queens and smirked. "Well, isn't this a pleasant surprise."

"Will, you two don't seem to differ." Chung glared at the time-space manipulator.

The Diabolic Esper cackled while the Mastermind mutter something incoherent.

"Daddy, daddy," Yin called, bring some attention to herself. "Are they twins too? Like Yang and me?"

"Yin," Yang answered before their father could. "They're not. Remember what dad said when we visited mom?"

"Oh!" She then light up at a sudden idea. "Does that mean other mommy's here too? Since the other daddy is here?"

The Diabolic Esper didn't respond for a moment as a look a sorrow waved over him. "No Yin... it's more complicated than that. Your mommy is not here, so other mommy won't come either."

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"It means that other mom can't be here if mom isn't here." Yang tried to clarified.

"Oh..." Yin deflated dramatically.

The Tactical Trooper stared at the twins during the conversation, then at the Diabolic Esper, then at the Mastermind. His mind able to piece something together but not quite. "Don't tell me..."

Add, sensing what he was thinking about, only turned away. "I'm not going to say anything."

Rena giggled, having been untangled. "Aren't they just cute? And to think we might be blessed with those two angels when we get back home~ Ne ne Add, can I be their Godmother?"

"What the hell?" Said Add replied incredulously. "You're jumping too far ahead of yourself!"

The Night Watcher frowned, walking up to the Mastermind and towering over him. "You better make sure no harm will come of her."

The Mastermind scoffed. "You're certainly not like that chirpy elf over there."

The Blade Master silently agreed. Of the time he had spent around the happy-go-lucky elf, the serious face did not fit her. It made him all the more glad that the Rena he knew was still that cheerful elf. But would there ever be a time where she would become like the head of the Night Savers? Just thinking about placed a weight on his shoulder.

The other Raven sighed. "I would like it if we can get back to the more important matter at hand." He looked at the Add with the twins. "Care to explain now? Or are there more people to group up with? I'm still kind of thrown that the Nasod Queen and the infamous assassin are involved." He mumbled the last part to himself.

"Depends on if any of you care for the brat." He answered irately, his mood soured even more just thinking about that certain someone.

"Brat?" The Veteran Commander raised an inquisitive brow.

"He probably meant Elsword." The Grand Archer supplied with a giggle. "Him and Aisha always gang up on poor Elsword."

"... What would you want of the tyrant?" The assassin inquired.

At this, the ones from the other timeline looked alarm, minus Eve.

"... Don't tell me he isn't one in where you come from."

"Charming playboy sure," Rena supplied. "But not a tyrant. He's a good boy. Elesis wouldn't have any of that if she have a say in it."

"... Is not the Ruben Queen deceased?" The Queen of Destruction brought forth another alarming information.

"WHAT?!" The Grand Archer exclaimed, appalled at the mere thought.

"I see." The Nasod concluded with the reaction. "It is certainly true that our timelines differ. Perhaps the two Ruben Kings are meeting as we speak and perhaps even attempt to take the other's life if what I perceive of the king with whom I have an alliance with is correct. He has a tendency towards violence. "

"Raven!" Rena all but shouted, grabbing the Blade Master by the shoulder and shaking him hard. "We have to find Elsword - I mean _Elswords_! We can't let them kill each other!"

"Shouldn't you tell this time's Add that?" The other responded while trying to stop the elf from giving him a headache.

"Oh yeah," Rena stopped and turned to said Add.

"Come any closer and I won't guarantee your well-being." The Diabolic Esper threatened before the blonde eccentric elf could even say anything.

"Yesh, what's with you guys anyways?" The Grand Archer pouted, looking at the other group almost disapprovingly. "You're all down in the dumps and serious! I mean, look," She pulled the Code Battle Seraph close to her. "Even cute little Eve here is more lively than all of you combine."

"... That's exaggerating it a bit." The Tactical Trooper sweatdropped.

The Veteran Commander chuckled softly behind the Blade Master. "I almost forgot that Rena used to be like that."

His counterpart watched him from the corner of his eyes, having heard what he said but decided to keep his questions to himself. As the group watch the Grand Archer blabbering on and on, the Code Nemesis took the chance to look between the other Eve and Chung, then at the assassin who hasn't left yet.

"You."

He shot a back back at her. "I have a name. Might want to us that."

"That is of trivial matter." She brushed off the churlish comment. "What would you say if I allow you to live?"

The assassin snorted. "As if my life is ever under your jurisdiction?"

"That is not an answer."

"Fine." Chung sighed in exasperation. "I'll still kill you on the first chance that I get. Even though I'm an assassin, I will not overlook the unjust that you have inflicted upon your people. You have no right to be a queen. Besides, I don't plan on abandoning a job that I took up."

The silverette hummed in thought. "Very well. Apple. Proto. Come this instant."

At her call, the two Nasod, who found the Battle Seraph and Mastermind and brought them outside of the palace, immediately came to her biding. "My previous edict will be revoked as of now. You. Seiker. What is the name of whom you took this task from?"

"Why would I tell you?"

"I asked."

"..."

"Well?"

"... I have this policy, and it says that I don't reveal my clients' names for the sake of safety and secrecy."

"How very humble." She commented, her tone making it seem more like an insult than a compliment. "Disregard it for this moment and I assure you, nothing will come of harm of them."

Chung searched her eyes from any sign of falsehood but there weren't any. He still couldn't figure out what the queen was up to, but whatever it is, she's serious about it.

He still didn't' trust her.

"I have a policy of my own." She added when he didn't reply. "And it dictates that as the queen of Nasods, I do not go back on my words."

Chung wasn't sure if she was mocking him or not, but he relented with a sigh, already learned that she wasn't going to back down until she gets the answer she wants. "... Lento and Allgero of Feita and Stella of Bethma."

"I appreciate the corporation." Eve turned to her two advisers. "Inform those humans that as of today, I, Eve Silvia of Altera, relinquish the possession of Bethma and Feita back to their former citizens."

"WHAT?!" Chung exclaimed in shock, bringing attention to him but he didn't bother to care. Did he hear it correctly? What kind of ruler forsakes over their lands so easily as if they mere mere toys that they were tired of?

"And Seiker," Eve re-directed her gaze back to the assassin, a noticeable twinkle in her eyes. "This situation has stolen my attention and I am curious as to what is happening and so, I will hire you as my personal guard."

" _Excuse me?_ " The assassin couldn't believe what left the queen's mouth. And it wasn't even a question, it was a statement. He wondered if she was out of her mind to hire someone who had tried to take her life.

"No, you are mistaken."

And he realized that he had spoken that out loud.

"I merely require your presence."

"For what?"

"Reasons you need not to know."

His eye twitched. _This queen..._ "Hell no."

"I will triple the amount that was offered to you when I was assigned as your target."

The assassin normally would lose his composure in front of anyone but he had already lost it too many times in front of the Nasod queen. Even now, his jaws were left hanging slightly open.

"Do we have - what is it that you humans say? - a deal?"

"..."

She took the silence as a yes. "Perfect. From now till I will not be in need of your service, you are to stay at my side at all times. I will not tolerate disobedience for you will be facing my entire arsenal if that were to happen." She then noticed everyone else staring and tilted her head as a gesture of confusion. "What is it that caught most of your interest?"

"Did you just..." The Night Watcher started but she left the sentence hanging.

Silence fell upon them but broken by two cackling Adds.

"Looks like the little queen bought herself a dog!" The Mastermind exclaimed.

The Deadly Chaser was left beyond speechless to retort back at Add. He couldn't believe it. Did he just sign a contract without even having a say in it? And why didn't he reject the proposal in the first place?

Oh right, she'll probably shove an army's worth of artillery down his throat and then some more. He hated how the spoiled queen would actually do _anything_ to get her way.

* * *

 **I have no idea what happened towards the end. It all... sort of went out of my hand.**

 **Ah, for people who got confused halfway through, I decided to let my other story to cross over. Will, I was going to say characters crossing over but they're the same ones except for different classes lol. (That's why I named the chapter title Heads & Tails :p)**


	9. Chapter 9 - Elswords

**Hehe, I'm back from the grave!**

 **I'm now on a somewhat semi-hiatus since summer's approaching! Hallelujah! And so I'm just going to _try_ to focus on updating one story for now - which is this one.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Elsword.**

* * *

Faced with the stare that seem to be trying to burn a hole in his back, the Deadly Chaser couldn't take it anymore. He was not something that could be gawked at for so long!

He turned around and glared at the offending party. "What. Exactly do you want?"

"..."

"If you have something to say, then spill it."

Brow raised, the response was - "Spill? I do not have any liquid in my possession at the moment."

Chung resisted the urge to facepalm. Of course. He shouldn't be forgetting that robots that things very, _very_ literally. "What do you want Silvia?"

The Code Nemesis took a moment to response. "Since you have agreed to the covenant, then should you not be behind me?"

... What the heck was she saying? Why should he be behind her? With a look that's between confusion and distaste, he said, "Why?"

"I have told you to guard the rear end. There is no reason for you to be in the vanguard position."

"..."

"Plus," She added as she looked between the distance that the Deadly Chaser had placed between them. "For a bodyguard, you are incompetent."

Chung stopped and glared at the Nasod Queen coldly. "Give me one _good_ _reason_ why I should work for you."

Again, Eve stared at him for a few seconds before responding. "One, you are already doing so."

"... Wait a minute -"

"And second," She looked at the group of chatterboxes in front of them that were heading to Altera palace. "Are you not in the least bit curious? Why those from another time all seem to be... good companions."

"Curiosity kills the cat." Chung quipped back. Okay, maybe he was just a tad bit curious as to how people of those caliber seems to be on good terms with each other - even though they were from another multiverse. Especially the other him and the other Eve.

They even said they were - he couldn't believe it when he heard it - " _friends_."

Just _how_? The other Eve does seem to be quite docile and rather tolerable, but other than that, there was no change in their personalities - not that he knew much about them. But when he compared himself with his counterpart, they were just polar opposites!

That Prince just looked so _naive._

 _His expressions are also too easy to read._ Chung had noted awhile again.

Then there was Rena. He was acquainted with her when he was a child - when he was still a prince - but due to the many events that happened between then and now, she was known far and wide as an extremely serious individual that's probably on par with the Velder Head Commander. That type of person usually isn't that easy to be around.

But when he saw the Night Watcher's counterpart, it was like being transported back in time. She was exactly the same as - he couldn't even remember how long it has been. All bubbly and cheerful.

Annoying yet somewhat refreshing at the same time. _She talks too much though._

The two Ravens didn't have much differences between them. Stoic and very much skilled enough to be entitled to be the Head Commander of Velder's military sector.

Now, Add. He have never met him before - neither of them to be exact - and he heard very little except for the fact that Add was a genius engineer. But Chung understood one thing.

 _I want to kill him._ He didn't know why, but whether it was their smart-ass remarks or their crazy-sounding laughs - maybe it was when one of them called him "princy" - he did not like Add. Tolerable, yet he can get on Chung's nerve quit easily as if asking for a death wish.

"What are you processing?"

"What?" Chung snapped out from his in-depth analysis of the people he barely knew. He then closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation. "Nothing."

"Hey~" Rena, the Grand Archer, hollered when she realized that the two were lagging behind. "You two can have your moment later! We need to find our Elswords!"

A comical tick mark appeared on Chung's head. "It's nothing like that!"

"Chung." Eve started, staring at him with another curious - yet still remained stoic - look. "What is this "moment" what she spoke of?"

The blonde started picking his pace. "You don't need to know."

He did not want her to know nor did he want to explain. He'll be in his grave when that happens - _if_ that ever happens.

...

"Bizarre." Eve commented as she stared intently at crystal orb containing a shard of El. "The Communication Crystal on the other end seem not to be responding."

Chung tapped his foot impatiently. "Thanks for the info, Captain Obvious."

The Tactical Trooper frowned. "You're being awfully rude."

"My everyday." Chung smirked. Like hell would he be nice to strangers. He didn't even want to be here in the first place. Actually, he could leave right here, right now, but he had this inkling hat he would be chased down by missiles until he return back or die. So right now, while he still values his life, he stayed put. Just to be safe.

 _Thwack!_

"Ow!" He glared at the chirpy Rena who is not-so-chirpy right now as she look like she was going to give him a good scolding.

"Who taught you manners Chung?" She started. "How could you act like that in front your friends?"

So he was right. And friends? Yeah right.

"You're all just a clump of strangers to me."

"This princy's got a sharp tongue," The Diaploic Esper remarked with an approving grinned - he had also taken to Mastermind's nickname for Chung.

Person in question immediately pointed his pistol at the albino. "Call me that again... what are you two doing?"

Chung was currently being hugged on both sides by Yin and Yang, both of which were staring at him intensely. _Are those supposed to be threatening?_

"Don't you dare hurt papa!" Yin said - or was that Yang? He swear to Lady El, they both look exactly alike. And they're kids, he doesn't do kids.

Before he could say anything, the Grand Archer came to the rescue.

She bent down to level with the twins and gave them both pats on the head, then directed her gaze to the one who just spoke. "Now now Yin, Uncle Chung was just joking!"

 _How the hell can she tell them apart?_ Chung mulled to himself, but then send Rena a glare. "What uncle?"

Yin blinked innocently at Rena then at Chung before settling with a heart-warming smile - though the assassin was immune to such things - and hugged him even tighter. "Yay~ I have another uncle!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Backtrack right there kid." The Deadly Chaser snatched Yin - he now associate her with being a bubbly chatterbox - by the collar and dangled her in the air. "I never agreed to this."

"Eh?" Yin deflated immensely, almost crying. "So you're not going to be my uncle?"

Chung was slightly taken aback by this action. _Those are fake tears right? No one can cry that fast._

"Did you just make my daughter cry?" Add growled, stepping into the fray.

 _What the hell are you pointing those things at?_ Chung really wanted to shot the Diabolic Esper right now. But... the kids... Even though he was a cold-blood assassin, he did not want children to see a gory seen. Plus, the person he wanted to murder right now was their father.

... This is why he doesn't do kids.

"Put those toys of yours away." Chung all but snapped.

"Oi oi," now the other Add jumped in. "Those are not _mere_ toys you imbecile!"

And now Chung was glaring at the other albino. "What did you just say?"

"I said you're an ignoramus!" The Mastermind hissed, bring out his own Dynamos to display. "Your ocular perception must be untrained to not be able to recognize these exquisite and intricate yet easily accessible apparatuses! And you dare insult them!"

"... What _the hell_ did you eat this morning?"

Chung swear to Lady El, he's lifespan has already been shorten by ten years just _talking_ to _one_ of them - so right now, twenty years have already been taken away from him. If he doesn't kill these two albinos right now, he'll die by the end of tomorrow.

.

.

.

... Chung ended up agreeing to be Yin's uncle.

He hates kids so much.

He heard a strange sound behind him. When he turned to look who made it, it was Eve. "... Did you... did you just _giggled_?"

The Code Nemesis was looking at him with her poker-face that never seem to leave. "You must have been having phantasmagorias. Shall I analyze your cochlear nucleus to affirm that it is functioning properly and connected with the auditory cortex of your temporal lobes?"

In short, she's denying it and was threatening to dissect Chung if he continues with the topic.

"... sorry, my mistake."

And Chung realized after that he'd actually apologized to someone. And more or less to the last person he would ever say such thing to.

El dammit, what was wrong with today?!

* * *

*THUD* "OW!" *CRASH* "OW!" *CLANG* "What -" *WHAM* " **%$ #$^%-** "

These series of cacophonous noises continued on for who-knows-how-long, accompanied with occasional curses that could barely be audible.

After the tumbling and crashing _finally_ came to an end, a certain redhead found himself kissing the ever so loving mother Earth - who was nice enough to break his fall. Though, there was that horrible sound of something breaking in his 'graceful' landing.

After a brief moment of stillness, Elsword jolted up and spat out a mouthful of dirt and grass. He then surveyed the surrounding with a look clearly said he wanted to commit murder right at the moment.

Alright! Who's the freaking idiot that pushed me?!"

Silence.

Other than him, there seemed to be no humans around. And from the trees around him, the dirt, grass and other plants, it was clear that he was in a forest somewhere.

The familiarity of it made him think of - "... the forest near Ruben Village?"

He was only able to deduce this much because he often visited the village since it was near the capital. He and Elesis would come in disguise to interact with regular folks. It was a way better atmosphere than being around those snooty aristocrats.

He checked around one more time to confirm his location, and frowned. What was he doing here of all places? Wasn't he supposed to be busy with preparations for his crowning coronation?

Closing his eyes, he concentrated on remembering what he was doing last - which turned out to be reviewing documents. Now _that_ send chills up his spines. He still couldn't believe that he was actually seriously doing that. He managed to avoid those abominable things... until he ascended to adulthood, at which point in time Elesis decided to put him up the throne so that she wouldn't have to do anymore paperwork.

"Elsa and Rena are a demon in disguise." He muttered to himself while picking himself up from the ground.

He did not take more than half a step before something sharp and sleek came hurling in his direction.

This was one of those times where he thanked Lady El for his fast reflexes. Because judging by the tree that was _sliced cleanly in half_ , he would have been minced meat if he had been even a second slower.

While cursing himself for not having his sword, Elsword glared intensely in the direction the weapon came from. It didn't take long for someone to walk leisurely out.

Since it was night out, Elsword couldn't exactly make out the face of the one who had attacked him; however, judging b the built of the assailant's body, it's a male who's adept with a sword.

Elsword also noted the relaxed stance the man was taking, which irritated him. _He's not even seeing me as a threat!_

"Who are you?" It was the other man who spoke first from the silent evaluation that they appeared to have of each other - or at least Elsword was.

He wasn't sure but Elsword though that the voice just now appear to be familiar. He had this feeling hat he should recognize that voice, but he just couldn't figure -

Elsword was brought out of his thoughts by the assailant attacking again - at close quarter this time. He was barely able to cast a defense rune on himself before catching the assaulting weapon by its flat sides.

"Hey -" The Rune Slayer couldn't even get another word in before he saw something coming from his side. _A duel sword-wielder?_

He had the time to frown before ducking, and rolling away just when the blade he intercepted was brought down on his head while the second one anticipated to slice him in half.

"Oi, what's up with you?" Elsword barked as he stood up, eyeing the other cautiously. "I didn't even do anything to you!"

"You didn't answer my question."

"..." Elsword was dumbfounded by that sort of response. What kind of a reason is that? What the hell did this guy take him for?!

An illusion of a sword came hurling at him once more, causing him to backtrack and focus on protecting himself instead of thinking about what kind of mentality his opponent have.

When Elsword saw the illusion of a sword taking another tree down and dispersing afterwords, he couldn't contain his surprise. _Magic as well?_

"And now you're avoiding your punishment." The other said steadily. "You should die now."

"Whoa!" Elsword held a hand out, but then had to lunge away from another hurling sword. "Hold on a minute! How does that even equivalent to a death sentence?!"

 _This guy's insane!_

"Shut up, you're already pissing me off for stepping on this ground without permission." Elsowrd's opponent growled out, anger outlined the undertone of his voice.

"Wha -" He wasn't given a chance to question when the assailant, once more, moved in on the the offense.

Elsword knew he shouldn't be thinking this but - _damn this guy's fast!_

"Ah, screw this!" Elsword plucked a relatively large branch - close to arm's length - but as he does so, he secretly pray that Rena would spare his life if he ever ended up burning the forest.

Enhancing his makeshift sword - with Sword Enchant - so that it could endure at least one clash with the real thing, Elsword brought it up in front of him to parry the other's sword swing.

His opponent froze for a second - probably from shock. Who wouldn't after their attack being blocked off by a _mere_ _stick_?

"You..." Elsword's opponent started, his fury evident. "You dare to block my sword with _that_?"

"Does it look like I have a choice?!" Elsword retorted back and pointed at him indignantly. "If you would just stop -"

Elsword cast another defense and strength rune on his stick - I mean makeshift sword - and looked just about to explode. "Oi, listen when someone's talking!"

That didn't seem to work since they were still clashing against each other. Though it was becoming increasingly difficult to deal with two swords and the occasional illusions that shot at him out of nowhere.

Now, even though Elsword have enhanced that branch of his with his runes, it is nonetheless still made of wood. And so, just after a few more exchanges, the snapped it half. He cursed under his breath and caught the swinging blade like he did the first time.

Elsword then sighed in aggravation while another blade made an attempt to his side.

"Honestly," He pushed against the ground to enable him to flip backwards while still clasping onto the opponent's sword. It that fraction of a second before he let go, he had already drew a heat rune on the steel weapon.

Just as he landed behind his aggressor and was about to do a roundhouse kick, the ground under him started to glow bright orange-gold. He could make out an intricate arcane circle before he had to run for it. And boy was he glad for that, because the area within about three meter radius of the circle - with the mystery man being the center point - bright illusion swords erupting out of the ground. That same area ruptured with everything being torn to pieces.

Again, Elsword was almost made into minced meat.

Elsword had a scowled on his face as he started to write a rune in the air in front of him "Alright, if you want action..."

An enchanting blue sword - three times Elsword's size - appeared above the caster, pointing towards the enemy.

"I'll give you one!" He exclaimed as he brought the Lunar Blade down with a hand gesture.

The attack struck the ground where the opponent is, which created more debris. Adding onto the area that had already been cleared of plant life, Lunar Blade made that spot even wider and it became more like a clearing.

Elsword didn't even wait for the dust to settle before going in, his fist brimming with explosive fire.

He met with the flat of the other's sword and the collision created a disturbance in the air that allow the dust to part.

With a full moon hanging above a newly created clearing and being at close range with his opponent, Elsword would be a dunce if he couldn't see the other person's face. And he would be even more of an idiot if he couldn't recognize the person in front of him.

Both of them was shocked for a sliver of a second - Elsword more so than the other guy.

A mop of red hair way longer than his and with a blotched of black at the corner; the hair style reminded him of something similar to a half mohawk - or whatever they call a mohawk that's only half shaved. Sharp crimson eyes staring dauntingly back at his.

The person look almost like - "I don't think I have a twin..."

The other shoved Elsword away, scowling. "Who's your twin, you fraud."

It was then that he started reaching for the sword that had been keeping on his back - _wait, he has three swords?_

Elsword's gaze traveled from his look-a-like's empty right hand to the currently busy left. "... Was that sword of yours also formed from illusion magic?"

The other gave him a condescending look while holding onto a less-impressive looking blade - when compared to the one he have on his right . "Those were mere copies of Conwell that I summoned."

The Rune Slayer stared at the so-called "Conwell" intently. "Let me guess, this one's stronger?"

The other Elsword chuckled, somewhat amused. "It's more than that."

Instead of explaining, he showed it by casually tossing Conwell up it the air. It stayed stationary for a second before it split into about five or six more. Sword Fall came raining down on Elsword before he knew it, prompting his instincts to dodge.

However, the swords changed direction when they miss, which startled Elsword.

"As you can see," The duel sword wielder commented as he walked closer to Elsword at a leisure pace. "Not only can I create many of them at an instance with the real one, it also have a mind of its own."

He grinned, showing his feral appearance as he stared at Elsword being completely helpless at the homing weapons. "You should be honored that I'm using Conwell against you."

The Rune Slayer was having a hard time avoiding the blades - some managed to graze his skin - but still managed to respond, albeit barely. "Oh, so now you feel like talking?!"

The other's expression turned somewhat dark. "For impersonating the Ruben King and back-talking, you should know you when you have landed at death's door!"

"What the heck are you talking about?!" Elsword yelled, screeching to a stop and turned his upper torso around, then thrust his hands on the ground. In an instance, he drew of rune that multiplied six times along the ground. While at that same instance, great crimson swords erupted from the earth to clash with Conwell and its duplicates - disrupting their flight path and causing the destruction of the other five.

Conwell immediately returned to its owner's hand while Elsword looked just about ready to explode.

Impersonating? Ruben King? Sure, he back talked to the guy but he was falsely-accused of the first one!

"What Ruben King I'm impersonating?" He started, wrinkles appeared between his brows as he glowered at the accuser. "The crowning coronation may be only a few days away but I'm no impostor! How could I, Elsword Sieghart, impersonate myself?!"

He then pointed an accusing finger at his lookalike. "Aren't you the one impersonating me?!"

"What?" The other rumbled out, preparing for another assault. "You even dare to use my name?!"

"No, it's my name I'm using! Are you deaf?!" Elsword retorted back, then paused before adding incredulously. "You're also Elsword Sieghart?"

"Who do you think I am?" The other answered, anger boiling up in him. "Now tell me, who are you and why do you have the same face as me?!"

"That's supposed to be my question!" A vein popped on the rune-user's forehead.

Both of them had an intense moment of a glaring contest before the Infinity finally utter a few words.

"There can only be one." It was then followed by the vast airspace rippling behind him as multiple identical Conwells started to emerge.

"Exactly my thought!" The Rune Slayer responded the challenge with dousing his entire body in flames from a Phoenix Talon, which in turn burned whatever plants that are still nearby.

At timed moment, both of them charged at each other simultaneously, one on fire while the other seem to have a near unlimited blades being summoned behind his back.

Looks like the forest is going to face it's destruction.

* * *

 **'Kay, I'll show you a little preview of the next chapter as evidence that I _do_ have something for it lol! Not to sure when I'll have it uploaded though :p**

 _"Why are we all getting twins?"_

 _"... This isn't Ruben?"_

 _"Out of the question."_

 _"... And why's that?"_

 _"It states that the geodesic congruence of the curves that can possibly be manipulated to connect with the Wormhole is one in ten thousand."_

 _"Theoretically, there should be one curve in ten thousand that can is compatible for breaching purposes."_

 _"... One in five."_

 _"Should have told him to give a simplified version in the beginning."_

 _"To put it in terms even a_ Phoru _could understand, we need a spot that is weaken due to a major collision and a whole lot of power that would make a hole go round and round."_

 _"Your brain's just lacks enough brain cells to understand time travel."_

 _"Now you're just insulting most of the people here. And I don't take well to insults Snow White."_

 _"So where do we find this weak point exactly?"_

 _"Uh...If it's a major collision, then shouldn't this place be a good spot?"_

 _"... What the hell did you two do to this place?"_

 _"We fought."_

 **Was this too much? Oh well XD**


	10. Chapter 10 - Time Travel Gives Headaches

**-pops out of nowhere- HI~! I came back from writing a paper so I'm brain dead :D**

 **Reviews:**

 _Anna. Testsu. Mixed_ _\- Yes, she is (And yes, again for Ara and Elesis - though I **might** reconsider as I write for sake of plot) owob. And Thank you! It makes me happy to hear the readers like my story even though it might be crappy in both plot and grammatical stuff - more grammatical than plot._

 _DescendingSnow - Yep, I did. And I updated again~ So enjoy!_

 _PikaChibi - Nah, I never had that on my mind. I'll continue to write on all of my stories once I get through... one more month of torture x.x_

 _SoulHorse - Aw, I'm honored~ And no, she ain't appearing just yet lol since, like I said in another reply, she's the fuel to the fire._

 _MargaritaDaemonelix - Haha, I really like your enthusiasm! And the answer to your question will be answered in this chapter lol. I hope this chapter won't disappoint you! (P.S. Smiling is harder than you think :p)_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Elsword.**

* * *

The Veteran Commander cast a side glance at the Deadly Chaser, who seemed to be threatened by the Code Nemesis at the moment while also having a hard time dealing with an energetic Yin tugging at his leg.

He pitied him, really. But he was glad that he was _not_ in that situation.

The atmosphere around everyone seemed to be so relaxed despite the bizarre situation. Was it because of the people that came from the other world? He wasn't sure, but it sure is better than that depressing mood from before they met.

He looked at the Night Watcher beside him, who seemed to be in deep thought, then at the chatty Grand Archer not too far away. _It's like being able to see the old Rena again._

Even though this wouldn't last, at the very least, he was able to be reminded of the old times. He would have no regrets when -

"What are you thinking about to smile like that?"

"Hm?" The Veteran Commander looked to the nearby person who was standing in solitude against the wall. Had he been smiling? He hadn't even notice. "What do you mean?"

The Blade Master thought for a moment before baring frowning. "It's like you were -"

"Ah!" The Night Watcher besides him suddenly exclaimed, catching everyone's attention. "I think I know where His Majesty is at the moment."

Most of the group stared at her queerly. Raven reckoned that she was probably the only one who has been staying on topic while the others did something else entirely.

"Today is the day... the day Elesis died." Her voice went as soft as the wind at the reminder of that cruel reality that changed everything.

"Hold it right there!" The other Rena held up a head. "So what you guys said earlier wasn't a joke?"

The Night Watcher cast a serious look at the other elf. "I don't joke when it comes to the dead."

"W-wha..." The people from the other timeline seemed taken aback by this piece of news. Raven could only deduced that Elesis was still alive in their multiverse. Well, it's within expectation with the fact that there were several noticeable differences between them. For example, Rena's perkiness.

Raven was starting to envy his counterpart's life. He discreetly made a fist, and brought it up to his lips to subdued the coughs that was going to escape his throat. He winced obscurely at the recoiled pain in his lungs. Thankfully, the anxiety that raised about Elesis, no one noticed his small gestures.

"How?" The Blade Master spoke up, his brows knitted together with the expression that clearly said that he didn't believe what he heard.

"..." Rena pursed her lips and averted everyone's eyes.

The Veteran Commander understood that she only does that when she didn't want to explain or to be reminder of something. Who wouldn't be like that when the subject of how a close friend of theirs died?

Nonetheless, this needed to get somewhere so the Veteran Commander gave a brief account - from what he heard since he wasn't a witness - of how Aren, who was now Ran, betrayed both Sander and Ruben with the murder of the irreplaceable queen.

And as expected, they were flabbergasted by the piece of information.

"B-but..." The Grand Archer tried to refute. "Those two are doing just fine from our side! Are you telling me that Aren might try to kill Elesis?!"

"Maybe." Raven answered brusquely, though he did try to gauge the other elf's behavior after hearing the tale. "But let's dropped the subject for now. Don't we have somewhere to go?"

The Archer looked as though she wanted to say something but she stopped herself and nodded; her usual energy entirely dispersed. This was something he was afraid of.

"Rena," Raven turned towards the Night Watcher besides him. "If I'm right, then the forest near Ruben Village?"

The Leader of the Night Savers nodded quietly.

At time like this, Raven could only sigh and rested a hand on Rena's head as if to reassure her that everything will be okay. He then directed his attention towards the Diabolic Esper. "Add, you should know where we're going to go?"

"Yeah." The albino answered and went into the process of creating another spacial rift. He remembered the Diabolic Esper explaining how it that worked by connecting two points in a bent straight line. He was lost after the moment the engineer had mentioned that so Add demonstrated by drawing two points on a piece of paper and folding it so that two dots connect.

Interesting concept - not that he'll ever have any use for it.

"We better land on our feet this time." The Veteran Commander joked, trying to lift the atmosphere that turned solemn a few minutes ago.

Add cackled. "Keke, What's the fun in that?"

Once the engineer stabilized the rift with his Dynamos, everyone started to file in and disappear one after the other - the two Ravens and the Diabolic Esper were the last ones in line.

Just as the Night Watcher went through, the Veteran started another coughing fix - this time, it was visibly violent. It felt as though his lungs were in flames. _Damn, why now?_

"What's wrong?"

And he forgot that there were two others in the room with him.

"Nothing." Raven answered his counterpart, ignoring the acute pain in his arm that appears chronically.

"If you keep pushing it," Add remarked, a frown marring his face. "You're not gonna last as long as the expected time."

The Veteran Commander gave the albino a look that told him to not say any more on the subject, but the other Raven had already caught on.

"... Does Rena know?"

The military combatant sighed but nodded. He turned towards rift, but right as he was about to step in, he paused without turning around. "You better not do anything that makes her worry in the future."

He then continued forward. "That's something I regretted doing."

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Huff." The Rune Slayer panted, perspiration dripping down his face and mixing with the blood from the open wounds that he'd gotten. His eyes stayed fixed on the other, checking to see if he was going to use this chance to attack him.

Luckily, the Infinity Sword was also catching his breath. But from the looks of it, he seemed to be faring better than the Rune Slayer. He had burnt marks all over, clothes tattered, but his complexion only changed slightly.

THe RUne Slayer, on the other hand, have paled considerably due to the blood lost. If only he had a sword with him, then the battle field would be fair.

 _I'm going to carry my sword everywhere I go from now on!_ He noted to himself.

In the next second, Elsword was on his toes again, deflecting one of the Infinity's Sword's too-real-to-be-illusions weapons that was flung at him. "DAMMIT! GIMME A LONGER BREAK!"

He was annoyed. At being weaponless. At being attacked. At facing against a guy that looks so similar to him that it would have freaked him out if he wasn't occupied with being annoyed.

He was losing, he knew. But he blamed the disadvantage that he was given. He has _no freaking sword_. Yes, he's still on that topic and he will be on it whenever he thinks back to this fight.

Ironic, really. His opponents have too many to count while he had none. What kind of justice was this?

He would love to get ahold of one of those blades, and trust me, he _tried_. Once he got hold of it, it either disappears or pulls him towards his lookalike for a stab in the face.

His eyes wandered to the horrid scene around him, which added to the aggravation he felt. _Great. Just great. Rena's gonna ex -_

" **What. Is the meaning of this.** "

Well, speak of the devil. Or _devils_.

Elsword only got a glimpse before parrying another Rage Cutter that cause even more rupture towards the soil, but it was enough for him to realized that he spelled his doom.

Two Renas.

 _Holy crap._

* * *

When the Veteran Commander had arrived, followed by the Blade Master and the Diabolic Esper, he found it amazing that Add had actually did what was requested of him - which was to let then stand grounded instead of air-bound once they crossed over. However, he didn't know what to make of what was in front of him.

Ruptured and scorched scorched Earth, most people that have already arrived had their taken out their respective weapons choice, and what the center of attention was a crater.

 _... Did a meteor came hitting this place._ Was what he thought, but when he heard some familiar voices bickering, he stand corrected.

"Ow! Rena don't kill me!"

"And what if I did? Look at what you have done to Mother Nature you arsonist!"

"But that guy was the one who wouldn't stop attacking me!"

"Your Majesty, have you even considered what would have happened to the nearby village if you were to continue this farce?!"

"Shut up, why the hell are you here?"

When the Veteran Commander had made his way to the boundary of the crater, he saw a rather comedic scene.

There were two Elswords - nothing surprising after what had happened - and one Elf chasing down one of the redheads with arrows while the other redhead seem to be at a stand-still with the Night Watcher's Erendil, but he seemed rather nervous about the dark aura that surrounded the elf.

Both elves looked ready to kill. Heck, one of them was already doing it.

"Elsword, get back here right now!" The Grand Archer demanded furiously of the Rune Slayer.

"I don't wanna die yet!"

Raven had to refrain from laughing. Was this their Ruben King? He has a rather refreshing personality compared to his counterpart's.

"Gah! Chung, what are you laughing at?! Help me out here!"

While the Deadly Chaser did not laugh as the other blonde Prince did, he had to stop his lips from quirking at the sight.

Truly, this redhead seem to be able to uplift everyone's spirit without even trying.

And after a few more minutes of struggling, both Elswords were subdued by the two offended elves - the Infinity Sword was bounded up and had Conwell confiscated from him while the Rune Slayer just sat on the ground with open cuts here and there.

"Okay..." The latter started, looking up at each and every one of them. "Why are we all getting twins?"

The Diabolic Esper was the first to respond, with a scoff, "What kind of stupid theory is that brat?"

"Why the hell am _I_ tied up while _he_ isn't?" The Infinity Sword complained while trying to break free, but it was a futile attempt.

"Then do you promise to talk this out peaceful if we untie you?" The Night Watcher questioned.

"Just leave him bounded." Add barked again. He has been in a foul mood ever since meeting up with Elsword. "We only came here for the other brat, not him."

"... If I'm not restricted right now, I would decapitate you." The Infinity Sword threatened as he narrowed his eyes at the man.

"If you do, I'll be more than glad to help you with it." The assassin offered on the spot.

Raven didn't really understand in what way did Add rubbed Chung the wrong way, but he wasn't going to question it. It was probably something ridiculous - right, they need to stay focus... which was _excruciatingly_ difficult with this group.

"Okay, so now that we found your King, can we please settle with a method to take you six back to your home?"

"... This isn't Ruben?" The Rune Slayer asked the obvious.

Ah, that's right, someone need to take the job of explaining the situation to the two Elswords. Honestly, just thinking about anything that's related to time travel gives him a headache. Doesn't time travel usually come with severe consequences? He had heard Add spoke of theories of what would happen if two people from different times were to be at the same please, which would be causing a time paradox. But right in front of him were -

 _One, two three... six pair - including myself - standing in the same place in the same instances of time. But nothing's happening._ Well, he wasn't a science person so this was completely out of his area of expertise, and he will never bother to broaden his knowledge in this field. He's good with a sword and he'll stay good with a sword.

"Add -"

"Out of the question." The Diabolic Esper answered beforehand.

"... And why's that?"

"As far as I can theorized on this topic, not only does time travel expense an immense amount energy, it also required several other variables; as such, the more important of the requirements are the presence of exotic matters situated at a point of in space that has been severely weakened temporarily by gravitational waves. The negative energy density it contains gives forth negative pressure that allows for the reverse rotation of space."

The group of companions stared.

"Moreover, the rotation must be fixed at a high velocity instantaneously for stabilization. If not, then there is a high risk of spacial collapse that could occur within nano-seconds of creation. However, that's just the tip of the iceberg. Once we're able to stabilize - I'll use the term Wormhole though this is slightly different from the average bend in space like I usually do - we need to confirm the spacial position and time coordinates of our targeted destination, then directly "grasp" onto the closed timelike curves in the aforementioned coordinate."

The group of companions kept staring.

The time travel expert started bring out information that he'd gathered in his all-purpose Dynamos. "Through deriving the cosmological constant - lambda - of General Relativity, we need to find a value must be carefully chosen to match the density of the dust grains of the two connecting time coordinates of our choice. The percent error must not be larger than the nano; of course, I have already taken cared of that since I did it once and so, I acquired a singularity - a free Gödel metric. It states that the geodesic congruence of the curves that can possibly be manipulated to connect with the Wormhole is one in ten thousand." He had to paused for a second before adding, "But it only works for this specific point A and point B. If you want to travel to another point, then the entire computation is but mere junk."

"Going back on topic, our closed timelike curves are rotating in the opposite direction in correspondence to the other parallel - this is why they are called parallel universes. They strictly create a boundary that prevents the collision of different timelines - or splits them accordingly if a singularity were to occur. Theoretically, there should be one curve in ten thousand that is compatible for breaching purposes." Add finished with a flourish a his hand.

He took note of the blank looks and winces while some others were nodding, then some more had looks that screamed 'do you have a screw loose?'

Go figure.

"If you have a problem, then spill it."

"... One in five." The Tactical Trooper managed answered back while some of the others were still in a stupor.

"What?"

"We understood one word, in five." The Grand Archer elaborated, squeezing her index and thumb close together for emphasis.

The Veteran Commander muttered something along the lines of: "Should have told him to give a simplified version in the beginning."

The Diabolic Esper looked just about ready to toss them all into a black hole - other than the Nasod Queens and Mastermind. They seem to understand his elucidation. It felt great to have geniuses who think on the same level.

The Diabolic Esper sighed. "To put it in terms even a _retarded Phoru_ could understand, we need a spot that is weaken due to a major kabloom. Then a whole lot of power that would make a hole go round and round." He empathized by twirling his index finger.

"... why didn't you just say so?" The Rune Slayer asked accusingly

"He did, nincompoop." The Mastermind retorted. "Your brains' just lack enough brain cells to understand the concept of time travel."

"Now you're just insulting most of the people here." The Deadly Chaser remarked towards the two albinos, brandishing his pistols as if to indicate something. "And I don't take well to insults Snow White."

"What did you just -"

Rena, the Night Watcher, passed a hand in between the two, looking as if she was having a migraine. "We don't have the time for this." She then turned to the time travel expert. "So where do we find this weak point exactly?"

"Uh..." The Rune Slayer raised his hand as if he was in class. "If it's a major collision, then shouldn't this place be a good spot?"

Everyone fell silent.

The Diabolic Esper did a scan and the result was positive. "... What the hell did you two do to this place?"

"We fought." The Infinity Sword supplied in monotone. "Shouldn't that be obvious?"

"Very detailed, pipsqueak." The albino snapped. "It's infuriating that I can't do anything to you or Aisha's going to pull my ear off... speaking of which, this is also why I said me creating a time warp at the moment is out of the question."

"Why?" Someone piped.

"I exhausted the exotic matters that I had on the last travel -"

"Wait, since when did you -"

"No one knows except the other me." Add explained offhandedly. "Anyways, since I exhaust my supply and it takes a large amount of time to regather them - especially for a group this size - it's better to have Aisha do it. She's a Dimension Witch so she can gather them indefinitely in an instance - plus, she makes time travel _much_ simpler. A wave of a stick and done - that is seriously cheap though..." He mumbled the last part resentfully.

While saying all of this, he kept a close watch on the Infinity Sword. And just as he thought, there was a minuscule reaction at the mention of the certain magician's name.

"Whoa, Aisha could do that?" The Rune Slayer commented in amazement. "Doesn't she only control the elements?"

"Elsword..." The Tactical Trooper sighed in exasperation. "I just explained it to you. So it should be their Aisha."

"Ah. Makes sense."

"But Aisha's currently missing at the moment." Add continued on.

"What?" The Infinity Sword had a look of alarm on his face for a split second from it formed into a scowl. "Did that stupid princess got herself sucked into her own Distortion?"

Ignored again, Add pulled out a map with several colorful dots and one 'x'. "She's been all over the place - and as you can see, the general locations has been marked. It seems as though she was recklessly using teleportation to run away as if she was being chased. The last place that detected remnants of spacial distortion is marked with the 'x'."

"... Why did you come to that conclusion?" Raven with the red streak in his hair inquired.

In response, Add pointed at a random point, then to another. "The time it took to perform one teleportation to the next is approximately 2 to 3 seconds while there were others that last between a few days to a week. It would seem like someone can briefly calculate the trajectory of her teleportation and call for reinforcements to that specific location."

"Well, it's all speculations. She might just be using it for fun, then just had a miscalculation on her last one, which resulted in her disappearance." The Mastermind provided to which his counterpart also agreed on.

"Don't jest with this matter." The Night Watcher scolded while looking all the more worried.

"That last place she was detected in..." The assassin of the group kept scrutinizing that spot on the map as if it was an ugly stain on a perfectly white tablecloth. _Of all the places that she could have went, she just had to end up in -_

"Hamel." The Code Nemesis confirmed.

"I'm not going." Chung immediately declared, quite firmly too.

"We're going." Eve overrode his declaration and gave him a look. "And I do not tolerate any resistance."

"Hn."

* * *

Elsword wandered off after his demand of being untied was _finally_ answered. The Infinity Sword had been in an extremely foul mood after being tied up. And when Add started his boring theory on time travel, he had half the mind to shove Conwell in the albino's throat so that he would shut up. But of course, that didn't happen for obvious reasons.

And it was one of those rare times that he forgot to take Conwell with him as well. He only realized that fact when he was at least a good distance away from the group. _Damn. Cant go back until they disappear._

He still couldn't believe all that was happening. And that guy... just the picture of a carefree version of himself pissed him off. It reminded him of unwanted memories.

"Damn it all." He muttered to himself in frustration. This was why he needed Conwell, the sword helped him get rid of unwanted emotions and let him focus on one thing. The path he chose that time, he never regretted it.

As long as he was satisfy with the others suffering, he was able to relieve his own. So why? Why were unwelcomed memories coming back to him now? Perhaps it was at the mention of Aisha, or the sight of Chung, Rena, and Raven, that brought some sort of sense into him.

He clearly didn't like this.

He needed Conwell to keep those emotions bound. The Dark El he absorbed is dangerous if not controlled. He was able to contain his blood-thirst to a certain point, but if he doesn't freaking stop thinking right now...

 _Snap!_

The sound of a branch snapping under his foot brought him out of it. He realized that his body had brought him to the spot he had originally intended to go before he had detected a pest.

In front of him was a tombstone with an array of flowers growing around it. On it engraved the following:

 _Here lies the forever sun-like warrior,_

 _Elesis Seighart_

Elsword's eyes turned somber at the sight of the engraved name. He remembered his sister always saying that her fire were so dazzling that it'll make her look like a radiating sun whenever she uses it.

"His fire is similar to Elsa's." He frowned at the remembrance of the flames that his supposed other self used. The moment that guy was engulfed by flames, he was immediately reminded of her - though his flames were more wild than Elesis's well-tamed ones. If he hadn't gotten over that moment of stupor in time, he would have been at a disadvantage.

He would have killed him if it wasn't for the two elves that jumped in out of nowhere and stopped them. He swear to Lady El, Rena's demonic side was still as effective as ever - especially when there was another one that's on the same level.

The Infinity Sword's gaze shifted to a corner. "If you continue to stay hidden, I _will_ show no mercy."

... And out came the Night Watcher.

 _Well, speak of the devil._

"Your Majesty -"

"Oh, so you still see me as your King, Rena?" He mocked. "You, who walked out on me and became affiliated with Velder?"

Rena frowned, and it seemed as though she almost let slip a low growl. "The Night Savers can associate with any people they want through a majority vote."

"How democratic."

" _Elsword._ " Rena stressed, feeling as though the name was rather foreign to her tongue after lack of use. "Aren't you the least bit worry about Aisha?"

"Why would I care for an enemy?"

"Oh for the sake of..." Rena all but snapped. "She never even done anything to you! And even though Ruben and Velder fought before, she never considered you her enemy!"

"She didn't do anything?" Elsword's anger started to well up. Without Conwell, his emotions seem to be to triggering. "She got in my way like an insect!"

"You..."

"And so what if she never saw me as her foe? Should I be moved? Shouldn't I be more offended because it's as though she doesn't even _consider_ me as her opponent?!" _Dammit!_ He wasn't supposed to give an outburst like that. Because whenever he does, the Dark El in him craves bloodlust.

 _I need Conwell El dammit!_

"All you have been talking about is yourself!" Rena barked back as though the anger she had welled up all these years were being let out with these words. She would have went over there to throttle the man, but she didn't dare to do that now. She didn't know what line not to cross with him anymore since he was so different from what he used to be.

"When you are wallowing in your misery, do you know what's happening around you?! You lead your country to military rule! You let your people suffered while you go in and out of wars! Raven isn't well because of those battles you had with Velder! What the hell is wrong with you?! Elsa and I never taught you to be like this!"

"Don't speak you dare about my sister in front of me!" Elsword barked, his eyes flashing hints of being on the borderline of going berserk.

Rena took in a deep breath in repsonse, and lowered her voice until it was barely audible. "She's probably worrying over you right now too..."

"..."

"And did you know?" It would seem to the Infinity Sword that Rena was no longer addressing him, and just talking to herself now. She looked as though she was about to cry - but she didn't. "That day when Aisha was no longer welcomed to Ruben, she blamed herself. She had so many break downs that I lost count. She hasn't even smiled sincerely once since that time."

"Hmph, so she became emotionally unstable did she?"

Elsword -" Rena tested but then detected another presence. "Who's there?!"

"Err... just me..." An awkward Rune Slayer came out from the bushes. "They told me to come get you since we're leaving soon."

Elsword frowned at the presence of the man wearing the same face he is. "How much have you heard?"

"... Not much?"

The Infinity Sword lifted a hand and summoned a copy of Conwell.

"Okay, from beginning to end." The Rune Slayer corrected quickly and prudently. "Hey, who's grave is that?"

"No one's." Elsword answered back, standing in front of the tombstone - though he questioned his action a second later.

The other's lips curled downwards. "Really? I think I saw the surname "Sieghart" on it."

"What kind of hawk eyes do you have?" The Infinity Sword questioned.

"I would have to be pretty good if I want to avoid Rena's sonic speed arrows from a mile away." He shivered just at the thought of it. "You do _not_ want to be her practice target."

"... Let's go." The Night Watcher announced, walking past the Rune Slayer. "And Your Majesty, if you're coming, then youbetter do so."

"I'm not your king anymore."

Rena sighed, barely audible to the ear. "It doesn't change the fact that I was once your subordinate. And I still respect the fact that you are the Ruben King - albeit an irresponsible one."

The two Elswords stood here in a brief moment of silence. The Infinity Sword wondered if the other was going to leave anytime soon; however, when that person actually started talking, he threw that thought out the window.

"I saw it."

"What?"

"Elesis Sieghart."

The Elsword with the a blotch of black in his hair scrunched up his nose as if he was wronged in some way. And he was. "And why the hell are you so damn calm about it?"

"Calm?" The Rune Slayer smiled, albeit darkly. He looked more like 'I'm pissed off but you can't even tell?' "Do I look _so damn calm_ to you?"

"..."

"I was just for Rena's leave before breaching the subject." He continued. "Although I know full well that before I came here, my sister is alive and well at home but here? Why is she dead and how?"

"I have no obligation to tell you about _my sister._ "

"True, but we're _indirectly_ related. All of us."

"Who wants to be related to you?"

The Infinity Sword wanted to retort, but paused and asked him a question instead. "And what will you do if you know the murder?"

The Rune Layer shrugged nonchalantly. "Elsa said to to know the motive before giving the final verdict."

Elsword rolled his eyes with sarcasm. "What a benevolent king you are."

The other frowned at his claim. "I told you that I haven't been crowned as the king yet."

"... What? How old are you?"

"Eighteen."

"How the hell are you four years younger than me?" The Infinity Sword asked no one in particular, finding this more and more bizarre.

"What? But we look almost the same!"

"Ugh..." He pinched the bridge of his nose agitation. "Must be part of that psycho's concept that he didn't explain."

If he remembered correctly - wait no, that memory of his _was clear as day -_ he was crowned prematurely, at the age of 16. Then that means that nothing happened to his counterpart at all? It should be possible but... _damn. Why does he get the peaceful lifestyle?_

He didn't care about a majority of the differences that he and the Rune Slayer shared, but he hated the fact that he had an easier life than him. If he finds whoever that was at fault for this, he would impale him or her a million times over.

"Ran killed her." He decided to just drop the bomb. There was no point in hiding it, and he wanted to entertain himself by observing the Rune Slayer's reaction. He's hoping for utter disblief, then anguish.

"Who?" Now _that_ was unexpected.

"... His former name is Aren."

"Oh."

And it took him another five seconds to react.

"WHAT?!"

Elsword swore to Lady El, he was never this slow in reacting to news. Just what the hell has this guy been doing? He just want to throttle - _So that's how Aisha always feel back then..._

He had to take another pause. He did _not_ know how it even led to that person.

"How is that even - then what about Ara?"

Oh, now this might be going somewhere. Elsword couldn't help to gratified grin as he remembered the scene.

 _Enjoyable._

"I killed her."

And once he started imagining the blood spilling everywhere, the iron odor, he started to crave for more. "Serves her right for letting that murderer escape."

 _That color. That scent. So sweet._

The Dark El in him seemed to be resonating and strengthening his desires.

 _The sense of immense power._

And he actually started to chuckle. "You should've seen her. She was so eager to die!"

 _Need more._

 _More what?_ He wondered to himself as he continued to talk. "I should have stabbed her a few more times while she was still alive. She didn't even scream for that long."

 _Kill. Kill. **Kill.**_

 _Who? Him? ... Maybe his blood is just as red as his hair._ A feral grinned until any others began to emerge as he just imagined the Rune Slayer dying by his hands. _I should kill -_

In the moment where he was going to become fully corrupted again, he felt a stab of pain that was as heavy as a boulder hit the side of his skill. It was so much that he lost consciousness at that instance; but before that, he heard someone speaking.

"Oops, might have enhanced my strength too much."

 _You f_ _****** bastard!_

* * *

 **I _would_ put up another teaser... if I wasn't thinking about rewritting what I already have. Again, no guarantee on when the next update will be so yeah.**

 **Annndddd time-travel theory... I have no idea where in my brain did I pull that from.**


	11. Chapter 11 - Hindrance

**Disclaimer: I do not own Elsword**

* * *

The young woman looked around her surroundings. Redwood planks surrounded her in all four sides as well as the floor and he ceiling. She would be an idiot if she didn't know why she was in a cabin. And if she could describe the feeling that the little shelter gave her, it would be ancient.

There was the smell of rotten wood and dampness from from the rain that was pounding against the roof at this very moment. The floorboard creaked as she took a step forward and she thought that if she used just a bit more force, then there could be a hole in the floor.

"Where am I...?" She asked no one in particular.

"This place... looks familar."

"Ack!' She did not notice the person besides her until now, so when the little girl spoke up, she jumped in start.

"Who -" She took a pause because she recognized the purple haired child as the one she found crying. When their eyes met, the older female scrunched up her brows. _She reminds me of..._ "Who are you?"

"..." The child remained silent, tilting her head down with an air of solemnity. She muttered something, but the elder didn't quite catch that.

"Hm?"

"What's your name?"

"Oh... um... Aisha Cerise." The purplette answered uncertainly. She waited for her to speak again and probably give her a name, but with the prolong quietude, she got the the feeling that she wasn't going to introduce herself anytime soon.

It was rude, that she knew. But Aisha could sense that the kid wasn't being rude on purpose. It was as if... she should know.

"Uh... do I know you from somewhere?"

"... No." The smaller girl shook her head and looked around. "Nor should you."

Aisha scrunched her brows again at the unfathomable response. "What?"

Not answering yet again, which frustrated Aisha, the younger girl walked over to the cabin door and swung in open as if it wasn't hanging on the last of its hinges.

"H-hey, where are you going?"

The smaller purplette glanced back. Briefly, Aisha could see the wisdom in those violet orbs that seemed to be in pain before it turned back again.

The little girl plastered on a mysterious smile and gestured for Aisha to follow her out, then she stepped out without waiting.

"Wait!" Aisha quickly followed the tiny figure. She thought that she would be faced with the pouring rain, but what she found instead was a busy street. "W-what..."

She looked back to the cabin she came from, only to find an alleyway that replaced it. Aisha frowned. Was that an illusion? Was someone trying to play a trick on her?

She shook her head of these racing thoughts. "Whatever, maybe that girl can explain what's going on when I find her."

She looked around the cobblestoned street. The bustling avenue gave her a familiar air of home, but at the same time, she felt the feeling of being on strange land. She has no idea why.

* * *

When Elsword returned, everyone was giving him a weird look.

"What?"

The Veteran Commander merely pointed at the weight that Elsword have on his shoulder.

The redhead gave them a look. "I can't just leave when he's unconscious. He might get eaten by starving wolves."

"You missed the point." The Tactical Trooper pointed out. " _Why_ is he knocked out in the first place?"

"I punched him." Well, that was short and simple.

"Oh ... _Why?_ "

"'Cause he had this weird look on his face." Elsword paused in a moment of thought before adding, "Like that look Add makes when he goes over the top."

The Diabolic Esper had a frown marring his face. "I'm going to look over that comment. You should just be glad that you stopped him before he kills you."

"That so..." He looked as though he wanted to say something but he didn't. Instead, he made a suggestion. "We should bring him."

"And why should we bring him?" The Diabolic Esper asked in loathing. He was definitely against such idea. Why would they need to bring some luggage that would end up wasting their time later when when it starts moving?

"It might be a tad dangerous." Raven was somewhat on his side since he also knew of the Infinity Sword's personality.

"I'm bring him." Elsword said admantly. "I want to ask him some questions."

"Why didn't you do that before you knocked him out?" Chung, the assassin, queried.

"There wasn't a chance." The redhead simply put it. He did asked but the Infinity Sword's answer just raised more questions. He could asked one of the people in the other group but... his questions could only be answered by the one who did the acts.

"I'll take charge of him." He insisted. "So let's go. We're wasting time."

Even though the Diabolic Esper felt unease about this, Elsword was right. They would just be wasting more time if they were to try to argue with the blockhead. _Maybe I should have someone look after the twins..._

That was the sole reason why he was absolutely against the unconscious Elsword going with them. If the guy were to ever make the connection between the kids and Ara... he didn't even want to think about it.

"Yin, Yang, let's bring you two to Noah."

"Eeehh?" Yin whined when her father implied that they were being excluded. "But I don't want Auntie Noah! I wanna see Auntie!"

"You can see her later." Add was definitely not going to let these two go with them if the probability of danger is higher than 0.0001 percent. And this was definitely over and beyond that.

Yang, being sensible, persuaded his sister. "C'mon Yin. Aunt Noah would be disappoint if you she heard you say that."

"Ah!" It seemed that she had not realized that her words could have hurt someone if that person heard it. "... Fine."

Add ruffled both twins head before telling the others that they were going to make a quick stop in Velder.

And it was quick. He had an audience with Noah, and gave a briefing of why she needs to watch over Yin and Yang - he took out the traveling business and that they were going to find Aisha - and she agreed readily. Though that might be because she has somewhat distracted by the documents she was reading.

"Oh, and Add." The Velder Queen called when he was about to leave. She finally looked up in the entirety of time when Add had greeted her and gave the explanation. "If you see Aisha, tell her to come back. She's been too neglectful of her work."

"... As you wish." Add said politely - he was in front of the queen after all. He took this opportunity to scrutinize the expression she wore. Even though it was impassive and a bit cold, he saw the faint lines on her forehead that were folded in worry. After all, her only sister hasn't been contacting her for weeks and there wasn't any forms of communication that could reach the Dimension Witch.

She also looked like she hasn't slept enough lately, what with the dark circles under her eyes and all. She didn't look her age. Well... she was nearing the end of her prime - nearing thirty years of age yet not even married. She probably develop a distrust towards any outsiders after _that_ nightmare.

Add remember that there was a rumor going around the palace that she was still searching for traces of Edan's whereabouts, but whether it was to get an explanation or for revenge, no one knows but the person in question.

Noah nodded to his respond, and turned quickly to her right when she saw Yin doing something careless. "Yin, please _do not_ write in those parchments."

Add noted that even in urgency, Noah still managed to make her voice sound calm and stern. And he left it at that.

* * *

Chung never thought that he would come back. Well, he did thought about it once but immediately threw that thought out the window when it crossed his mind. The Deadly Chaser made sure to never think about coming back by going in and out of his line of work constantly.

It was the only that that kept his mind busy and his body in shape.

"This..." His counterpart took a sharp intake of breath at the state of the city they arrived in. The buildings were poorly maintained, there were people sitting around in rags, hoping that someone who take pity in them, the atmosphere was utterly depressing. It was like watching a horror film for both blondes.

"Interesting." Said the person Chung did not want to be anywhere near of, but ended up having to. He picked his poison and he now he has to drink it. "There has not been any change in country."

"Of course not." He retorted. "Hamel's current government system is under Oligarchy. With different administrations, there's always boundary disputes between the wealthy that rose in power since the invasion of demons. Speaking of which, they also dwell in this land, making it even worst."

Chung said he never thought of coming back, but he didn't say anything about being updating ever so often about the current state that his native country was in. And every time he read something that he didn't like, he would take on an assignation job and shoot his target until he was satisfied.

And that happens too often.

Eve nodded to the information. "You are well informed."

"Better than someone who doesn't even care of the land she's ruling under." The assassin criticized.

"In my opinion, it is to better to let the people govern themselves. I have read a theory that a human wrote about, its titled _The Wealth of Nations._ The free market economic theory is a fascinating subject."

"... That only applies to a stable economy and has nothing to do with the government. The economy has its rise and falls you know and government needs to violate the theory when the country's economy is on the decline. Places like this _needs_ government intervention."

"As much as we _love_ to listen to you two discussing about Adam Smith's economic proposition, this isn't the place and time to do so." The Mastermind interrupted when the assassin and the Queen of Destruction didn't look like they were going to stop anytime soon.

The Code Nemesis simply stared at the albino that just spoke before turning away. "Very well. Chung, we are to discuss the matter when we're 'in the place and time to do so.'"

"Don't want to." The blonde assassin declined, showing his disparage of Eve once more.

"It was not a request."

"I only take orders relevant to my purpose of being here." Chung folded his arms, indicating that he wasn't about to back down without a fight. He's not a pushover and will never be.

"Alright, enough." The Night Watcher stopped the two from going around in circles. "Why can't you two be more like your counterparts?"

She gestured to the other Chung and Eve who were in a conversation with the Elsword and the other Rena. The people of the other party seem to get along quite well compared to them.

"Why do we have to?" Chung countered back. "We have our lives and they have theirs."

"But don't you... don't you wish they our lives were as simple as theirs?" Rena's voice became quite and somber the further she spoke. She then sighed and turned around. "Forget it. Add, do you know where we have to do?"

She and the others immediately went into a discussion on the matter.

Chung didn't want to participate. This had nothing to do with him. Sure, he knew Aisha when they were little, but that was so long ago that he now considered her as a mere stranger.

And so, he stood at the out edge of the group, observing the state his country was in. He remembered the vow he made to himself and it was part of the reason why he didn't want to come back. Because the day he comes back to Hamel is the day that he's strong enough to put the Fallen White Colossal to rest once and for all.

His hand tightened into a fist. He knew that as he is right now, he couldn't face his father yet. He knew that he's father was dead and what was left was a mere it was his father, in the flesh nonetheless.

 _Not enough resolution yet._ He thought to himself.

"A penny for your thought?"

The Deadly Chaser didn't move, but his eyes moved swiftly to the corner. It was his lookalike.

"None of your business." He growled.

The other sighed. "Can't blame me for trying to get along with you."

Chung let out a hollow chuckle. "Really now. But just so you know, not everyone is all fine and dandy like you lot."

The Tactical Trooper frowned. "That's why I want to try to understand your situation."

"You can't understand it when you never gone through the experience." The assassin riposted. How could this guy possibly understand the nightmare he had gone through as a kid? He, who lives in a conflict-free world with his country intact and running.

They were the exact opposite.

How are oil and water supposed to mix when the oil is hydrophobic? They would never. Even if a hydrophilic solution were to mediate between them, they wouldn't mix completely.

* * *

She did not regret her decision. The Code Nemesis watched the surrounding people speaking, some more serious than others. She had never been in a more refreshing environment than this one, where the group of people did not see her as a queen to be feared but as a companion of a sort.

This group was much more intriguing than what she had expected.

Eve had noted before that her system was lacking something. And upon meeting Chung and the others, her core seemed to be resonating with these humans and elves. What would humans term this?

 _A "gut feeling" was it?_

Whatever it was, it was compelling her to interact with them - even if Add was included. And a hollow part of her seemed to have been filled because of the presence of these people.

It was as though Eve had finally discovered what her system was missing, yet why does she still think that there was something else that she has not perceive?

She did dislike the fact that her Core was imperfect because of this. There was an unknown variable that, no matter how hard she ruminated on it, she could not derive the exact formula to find it.

It was an insect that kept plaguing the back of her mind.

If it was supposed to be sign that told her to wait until that _something_ present itself to her, then she would have none of it. Who does it think she was? A Queen will not be toyed by the likes of an unknown variable. Even if she need to flip the entire continent of Elrios just to find that one tiny insect, she will.

This was how much the Queen loathed of obscurity. Uncertainty was always factored in and was considered a wild card. Its probability oscillated too much for her liking. As a Nasod, she preferred events that she could predict with numbers. Even when calculating percent error, she would make sure that it's as low as possible.

"Your Majesty Queen Eve -"

"How tedious." She cut off the Night Watcher's speech. "Is it not enough to address me by my name? Why bother with the appellation?"

"Um..."

"They do not address _her_ as such." The Code Nemesis indirectly gestured to the other Eve, who in turned look back at her. She wasn't comparing, of course not. She just felt that these people do not need to be so formal with her. Of course, if it were any other person, they would get a Nasod Spear to the face.

"Would that not cause confusion?" The Battle Seraph shot back insipidly.

Truly, Eve was somewhat interested in the way her system was encoded. Just from the look of her version of Moby and Remy, The Code Nemesis could already intuit that she was suited for combat - like her. She wondered which of their codes were superior if they were to clash...

"True," Eve answered back. "But is that not an issue of the entire party?"

"Eve has a point." The Grand Archer piped. The Code Nemesis greatly approved of how adaptable this elf was compared to the other. "Maybe we should call each other by something else, so not to get confused."

It only took her 0.01 seconds - Eve timed - to come up with something. "I got something!"

"... Don't tell me we're going to go by hair color." The Blade Master said as if he had just read the Grand Archer's mind.

"Eh?" The elf looked at him with a mystified look, though she didn't ask how he knew. "You don't like being Blackie?"

"... I'm not a dog."

"Then how about the other Raven?" Eve noted that the elf is still with vitality despite everything.

"..."

"That's just... r-ridcu..." The Night Watcher tried to finish her sentence, but just thinking about Raven being labelled as such was something she could not take seriously to.

"See? Even the other me likes it!" The Grand Archer piped in satisfaction.

"..."

Seeing how the two blade users of the group looked rather put off, Rena pouted. "Fine. How about we go by food? Elsword can be Cherry since Aisha calls him that a lot!"

"Oi! If I'm Cherry then Chung's Squash!"

Eve observed that the people from the other group were rather informal towards each other. Was it because they are close enough to associate each other as friends despite their social standings?

She compared it to the ones that lived in this world. Her side was far from developing that kind of relaxed relationship like their counterparts.

 _Pity. It would have been an interesting show._

"I refuse." Chung, the Deadly Chaser, entered the conversation that he didn't partake earlier on. "Even if it's not directly addressed to me, it's an indirect insult. Plus, we don't need nicknames when you'll be leaving after Aisha is found."

"Speaking of which," The Mastermind changed the flow of the conversation, not wanting to see what kind of fruit Rena saw him as. "we have accurately computed the exact location of the last teleport. We need to go to the Halls of Water."

Eve have learned that humans exhibit emotion by the movement of facial muscles. Even if one did not voice out their thoughts, they would indirectly leak out their dislikes and whatnot through their face. And not everyone can easily hide the involuntary twitch of a muscle.

Being a Nasod, she have no such function nor did she deemed it to be remotely useful to have it. Thus, she did not bother to express what she felt on the surface. And that's why she always wore a impassive mask. But it is amusing to see how how many expressions humans can display and change in a matter of seconds.

At that very moment, Eve's detection senors had picked up on the assassin's minuscule twitch of the brow - just short of notice to the human eye. She secretly praised the blonde for being skilled at controlling his facial muscles to that extent.

"Is there something the matter?" She spoke out, clearly addressing the fact about Chung's rancor. She received a blunt glare from said person, but she did not apprehend why. Should the issue not be raised so that it could be resolved before it becomes a hindrance?

"Actually..." The Tactical Trooper explained in the Deadly Chaser's place. "That Hall is held as a sacred place for the Seiker Family."

The assassin directed a glare towards his lookalike, as if silently telling him to shut his trap. But he didn't heed ot the warning and started talking as well. "Meaning only one that belongs to the Seiker lineage can enter."

"... What?" Elsword frowned immediately after that. "How did Aisha get in there?"

The Tactical Trooper shook his head. "No, that's not what I meant. There's a place within the Hall that only permits Seikers. Well... those who has been recognized by the Guardian Stone anyways."

Chung sighed in annoyance. "Since Aisha's a Dimension Witch, she can violate that principle. Damn witch..." He seemed to want to say more but stop short when he received several glares.

"What is that place?" The Code Nemesis inquired out of curiosity.

"If we don't go that far in, you don't have to know." Chung answered back. "And don't even think about going there."

"Well," Add started. "As long as Aisha wasn't that far in..."

...

When they were at the foot of the Hall, Eve had already activated her senors to the maximum range. What she found was rather alarming.

"There is a high concentration of demons in this area." She kindly informed the others as they entered, and also prepared herself for combat if necessary.

"Go figure." Chung commented as if he already knew the cause.

She wanted to pry (To satisfy her curiosity, she reasoned) but already knew what he would respond with. It's better not to waste breath if she doesn't have to.

"I will take care of the nuisances." Out of the corners of her eyes, she noticed her lookalike erecting screens around her and shuffling through them. Was she still collecting information of was this her method of readying to fight?

"Eve..." The other Chung looked as though he was trekking on thin ice. "Please don't wreak the place more than what it already looks like."

"..." The Battle Seraph merely nodded to his request.

Now she was extremely curious as to the Nasod's combat abilities.

"El Crystal: Spectrum."

The screens lit up dark blue.

"Thousand Star: Mega Charge."

A drone came out from Moby's mouth.

"Energy Needles: Advance."

Several triangular force fields appeared midair and concentrated energy in their center. Not long after, electricity condensed in sharp needle-like forms shout of relentlessly.

It seemed as though the front that she summoned reacted to the formation of the needles and released energy particles continuously.

The Code Nemesis observed in fascination as not only was the other able to produce so much energy in an instance, she also seemed to have pre-programmed them to seek out enemies.

 _This_ _Code is indeed modeled for mass combat._ Eve then compared her Code to the other. She was also designed for combat but the differences were obvious. The Code Nemesis was built for speed and single combat. That and coupled with the fact that she can utilize any artillery to her liking, she was enough to go against an army. But the Code the other Nasod have allowed her kill her opponents without even lifting a finger.

 _That would be boring._ Eve concluded. Even now, they were merely walking along the Hall as if it was a stroll in the park. Honestly, that kind of encrypted code was simply too dull. Where's the thrill when the enemy die before you touch them?

She stared at a corpse of a recently eliminated demon with lethargy.

"You look dissatisfied."

 _What?_ Eve immediately whirled her head around and was met with paw-printed irises.

"Obviously because she can't even get into action herself."

Eve looked at the person to the right of her, completely baffled. She looked dissatisfied? Because she cannot fight the battle herself? A frown actually marred her indifferent face. _How could that be? This is the emotion of "dissatisfaction"?_

"Explain." She demanded of both Chungs.

The Tactical Trooper laughed awkwardly. "You just don't look happy staring at the corpse."

 _Not happy?_ The Code Nemesis could not comprehend. She turned towards the Deadly Chaser for his explanation.

He rolled his eyes but explained himself as well. "You're a queen who pretty much enjoys fighting on your own. Why would you be pleased if someone else does your fighting for you?"

 _Ah._ That seems to make sense. "So this is dissatisfaction? Intriguing."

She thought for a few seconds. "Then does it connote that in order to erase this emotion, I must kill the demons on my own?" She has detected too many appearances of abnormalities in her system that relates to these human emotions. If she doesn't solve it now, it might hinder her performance later on.

And she does not tolerate hindrance.

"Wouldn't that be a bit..."

The Tactical Trooper didn't even finish when the Queen nodded to herself in confirmation.

"Seiker, we're going ahead."

"Wha -" The assassin did not see it coming when Moby and Remy suddenly took a hold of his scarf, pulling him along while Eve disappeared with a single lithe step.

If one was able to see her movement, then they would see that she didn't even touch the surface of the ground. It was as if she was gliding gracefully through the air in large strides; a single step equivalent to that of a hundred.

She stopped when she deemed it was a good distance away that it would take some times before the others catch up - even if they ran.

"Silvia, you don't just do that on a whim." Chung seethed when he finally tugged his scarf back from the two drones.

"A decision must be reached quickly and efficiently." Eve argued nonchalantly. "If not, then it will only become a hindrance during combat."

Chung heaved a heavy sigh. "Hindrance, hindrance, hindrance! Is that your favorite word or something? Is everything a hindrance in your eyes? If so, why are you even bothering with this?!"

"..."

"You could just be back in Altera, sitting on your stupid throne!"

"The inactivity... lacks flavor - if that's how you humans say it." She then suddenly summoned a Nasod Spear without any warning and short straight towards Chung.

The blonde became alert and was about to counter when he detected an unpleasant aura before him. The spear grazed the air a _centimeter_ away from his cheek and landed squarely on the Shadow Charger that was behind him.

"Good, you have not let your guard down even once through this little outing." Eve appraised. "Otherwise, you would be more of a hindrance."

The Deadly Chaser's brow twitched visibly in annoyance. He was willing to bet that the Nasod Queen was just toying with him now. "You..." He raised his silver pistol and pulled the trigger towards her.

Eve stood calmly in her place, and just as expected, the bullet past her face and assaulted the monster behind her.

Confidence. That was what she was exuding right at the moment Chung fired. She had this... unwavering confidence that the assassin would not harm her without justification. In a way, she _trusted_ him. It was reckless of her to feel trust towards someone who wanted to kill her the first time they met. She needed to understand why.

"You're annoying as ever."

"Is that so." Eve responded insipidly as demons started to appear one by one due to the commotion they caused. Now this was more like it. Perhaps she _was_ a little unhappy that she couldn't lift a finger. It felt all too long since her last fight with the Deadly Chaser.

 _That reminds me..._ "Seiker."

"What?" Th blonde answered irately as he thrust his cannon towards a Shadow Stinger. Eve noted that there was a slight gratifying look on his face even if he was in a foul mood. Was this the act of taking out anger on something?

"We have not been able to reschedule our fight." She summoned several more spear and send then flying to the enemies in the assassin's general direction.

" _Seriously?_ " Chung took a second to look at the Nasod incredulously before firing out consecutive shots at the enemy behind and to her side. " _Now?_ Are you actually all brawn and no brains?"

If she was correct, then Chung just insulted her intelligence. Her intelligence has been provoked. _How aggravating._

She had a temporary ceasefire when that though crossed her mind. Why in the world did that come to mind first? Was emotion that easy to evoke in her? _Impossible. I am not installed with such application._

Then what was this sensation as though there was an insect crawling on her?

 _An utter hindrance._ She thought. It was distracting her thought process.

 _Bang bang bang!_

"Oi, what the hell are you thinking now?" Chung snarled as he shot down two demons that were about to pounce on the motionless Nasod.

"..." A frown laced her face, and she immediately drew forth several weapons from her arsenal. She send them flying in all directions, impaling the rest of the demons that appeared.

Now _that,_ was gratifying indeed.

"Why didn't you do that in the first place?" Chung looked rather put off.

Eve didn't bother to give him a glance and walked ahead.

"Irritation, dissatisfaction, anger, and the likes. These emotions are nothing but unpleasant inconveniences." She spat, a hint of annoyance in her monotonic voice. "I cannot comprehend why humans allowed such hindrance to be with them since birth." _Perhaps it's because they're a lower being?_

"What..." Chung was rather taken aback by the sudden outburst Eve just had. It was only after her back getting smaller and smaller in the distance before he action snapped out of it. "Hey! Wait a minute!"

* * *

 **There. Aisha just made an appearance.**

 **Oh another note, Eve is learning a lot of things in one day.**


End file.
